Their Crimson Love
by Wiccan98
Summary: This is another DG romance story. Ginny is in her fourth year and Draco is in his fifth. Does not follow the plot of HP 5. Draco is a cutter,Ginny tries to help him, But will he end up being the one helping her? WARNING; this story contains cutting & smut
1. Chapter 1 Memories

Their Crimson Love

**Disclaimer**; **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**Chapter 1-** **Memories**

Draco Malfoy sat on his bed in the Malfoy Manor remembering the last fight he had with his father and mother. They had once again tried to convince him that the idea of pure-bloods and not accepting muggle borns into their world was the only thing that mattered, and that embracing the old ways was his "god given birthright". Draco thought that he chose a bad time to tell his parents that he was not going to fight alongside them, and if anything, he would be fighting against them at Dumbledore's side. He knew that he should have told them a lot earlier, perhaps back in his first year at Hogwarts when it seemed as though there was no chance of Voldemort's return to power. Draco mentally slapped himself for choosing to tell them in the summer before his fifth year after Voldemort did come back. After a few moments of reminiscing Draco realized that it probably wouldn't have made a difference, they would have preached the same bullshit to him, like they've done his entire life.

Draco lay back in bed and reached into his bedside drawer, he pulled out his pocket knife, and remembered the promise he made to himself almost a year before. Draco had started cutting back in the summer before his first year; it had all started because his father had told him if he wasn't sorted into Slytherin, his father would disown him. Of course that wasn't the only reason Draco picked up his knife, many factors had contributed to the first slice he had made on his arm. He could not distinctly remember what happened to push him over the edge and start cutting, and all he knew for sure was that his father had made it all happen. It was his father's yelling and beatings that he gave Draco once a week when he wasn't at Hogwarts.

Lucius had always beaten Draco, and it was hardly ever because Draco had done something wrong to even remotely deserve it. When Draco was five and received his first beating he had asked his father "why?" Lucius just sneered and said "because beatings will build character and reminded you who is in charge." Draco put up with all his father's beatings and his twisted logic for years hoping maybe if he just accepted it his father would start to leave him alone for a bit.

After Draco returned home from Hogwarts the summer before his second year he had hoped that his father might let up on his beatings because his marks were at the top of all but a few classes. Unfortunately the beatings only got worse from there. His father started beating him daily, "to make up for lost time" he had said. So Draco just put up with it from then on, telling himself that after he finished school he could leave his house and start his own life and finally be away from that fucking asshole he was forced to call father.

As Draco lay in his bed with his pocket knife lying open in his hand, he told himself that he was no longer going to put up with his father's bullshit. He was finally going to do his own thing and support his own beliefs on the old ways, purebloods, and muggle borns. Not like he was going to walk up to Potter, Granger, and Weasley and apologize for the way he has acted over the years and ask to be friends, but he would no longer make fun of all of them. As an afterthought he decided maybe he should apologize, at least to Granger for calling her a mudblood. He doubted however that it would make any difference; they would probably just think that he was up to something and they would never leave him alone again. So with a sigh Draco closed his hand around the blade of the knife and held it tight until he could feel his skin start to split open under the pressure. As the blood started to run down his hand he sighed with relief and said to himself "now I feel better" then he rolled over and went to sleep with the knife still cutting into his skin.

* * *

When Ginny Weasley woke up on the sunny August morning, her head started spinning so she lay in bed a few minutes more. As the spinning started to ease a little bit she raised her hand to her forehead and started to massage her temples. After a few minutes the spinning stopped completely and as she slowly lowered her hand she caught a glimpse of her wrist. She sighed and blinked a few times so she could see better, after her eyesight was clearer she raised her hand back up to her face and traced one of her fingers along the three inch long shinning white scar across her wrist. 

As she lay there staring at the memory of the pain she once inflicted upon herself, the memories of when and why started flooding back, it was just after her first year at Hogwarts and all she could think about was Tom Riddle and the diary that had controlled her throughout most of her first year. After Harry had saved her life and destroyed the diary, she had returned home and the memories had overwhelmed her to the point of almost breaking down. She lay in her bed and cried herself to sleep night after night, thinking about everything she had done, all the people she had hurt. She knew that nobody blamed her but that couldn't stop her from blaming herself, and as much as she had been told that they memories and pain of it all would start to fade, it never did. After about a month and a half of crying herself to sleep she decided that she had to do something to make the pain go away. She started flipping through all of her school books to try and find a spell or a potion that would make her forget or make the pain start to diminish, but she could never find anything.

It wasn't until she had returned to Hogwarts that she finally worked up the courage, so while her dorm mates slept peacefully she stayed awake in her bed with the curtains closed around her. She reached under her pillow and pulled out her old and rusted pocket knife, and after performing a simple cleaning charm to get rid of the rust and sterilize the blade, she placed it to her arm and dragged it across her skin. The wound opened and started bleeding immediately; she loved the way the crimson blood stood out against her pale freckly skin. She then started cutting every night, gradually going deeper and making the pain fade away almost instantly. Unfortunately the pain never stayed away long enough to satisfy, she started cutting in the morning before class, during lunch, after dinner, and of course before bed. After about a year even that stopped working though, she was at Hogwarts for her third year and the pain was beginning to overwhelm her again.

Finally one day in the middle of Christmas break she sat up in her empty dormitory and pushed the blade downwards on her wrist, and in one sweeping motion she dragged the blade across her wrist. She had never experienced pain that intense before in her life, it had completely relieved her of the pain of Tom Riddle, but it also had brought new thoughts to her mind and a new and more powerful ache to her heart. All she could think about as her blood started pouring out of wrist was her parents, her brothers, Harry, and her friends. She ran towards the bathroom and grabbed three towels off of the rack; she wrapped the towels around her wrist and prayed to god that she would live. Perhaps it was because of the blood loss, or maybe it was just because she had cried into the early hours of the morning, but she finally fell into a deep sleep. When she woke up the next day she looked down at her wrist and saw the scab already starting to form, she thanked god for giving her another chance and swore to herself that she would never again pick up her knife.

That was over a year ago, and Ginny was so proud of herself for sticking to her promise, although she had considered it many times. It got almost unbearable after Harry had returned from the maze at the end of her third year with Cedric Diggory's dead body beside him and Harry screaming that Voldemort had come back. She has thought many times since of picking up her knife again, and letting it take over her as it had once before. The memory, however, of the night she had almost ended it all and prayed to god to give her another chance just flooded back to her, so she never broke her promise and learned to deal with the pain.

Ginny was snapped back to reality when her mother called her down to dinner, so after brushing the tears from her eyes she got out of bed and headed downstairs.

**A****/N; **This is my first Fanfic. And I wanted to go into a lot of detail about why Draco and Ginny are/were cutters, so this chapter had to have a lot of back ground info. This story takes place during Ginny's fourth year and Draco's fifth year. I am not going to include many aspects of the fifth book though, such as the prophecy or the ministry taking over Hogwarts. I might include the order though not too sure yet. Thanks to all of you for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting on the Hogwarts Expres

**Their Crimson Love**

**Disclaimer****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**Chapter 2****- ****Meeting on the Hogwarts Express**

Draco had to wake up at six in the morning to make it to kings cross in time to catch The Hogwarts Express. He was so glad to be returning to Hogwarts for two reasons, he wouldn't have to put up with his father's bullshit or the daily beatings, and also he was mildly excited that he was finally going to act the way he wanted to at Hogwarts. As he was getting on the train his best mate Blaise Zabini came up to him and friendly punched Draco's upper arm. The pain was intense but Draco held back any expression so Blaise wouldn't suspect anything, it had been because of Blaise the Draco had promised to stop cutting to begin with. At the end of their third year Blaise had walked in on Draco in the middle of one of his early morning cutting rituals, Blaise had made Draco promise that he would never cut again.

"Hey man, how was your summer holiday?" Blaise asked

"You know exactly what it was like; I don't know why you keep asking me that every year." Draco replied in his usual lazy drawl.

"I ask you that because I hope that one year you will work up the balls to either kill or seriously injure that asshole you call your father, mate." Blaise replied

"Ha! I wish I could, but I would just get my ass kicked even worse, even if I was able to kill him. His fucking Deatheater buddies would probably hunt me down."

"Nah, they wouldn't be able to find you, you'd be alright, and your mom wouldn't let them find you."

"Yea right! My mother would give them a map to wherever I was hiding out!"

At that moment the train whistle blew, signalling that they needed to find their seats.

"Come on man let's go and try to find an empty compartment." Blaise said, pretending to ignore what Draco had stated about his mother.

"Yea alright, hopefully we can get one to ourselves." Draco replied.

As they searched for an empty compartment they bumped into Potter, Weasley, Granger, and the youngest Weasley, Ginny.

"Watch where you're going Scarhead!" Draco spat at the group.

"I swear one of these days Malfoy I'll..." Ron tried to say but his sister pulled him away and Draco heard her say;

"Just leave him alone Ron, you're going to get into trouble before we even get to school!"

Draco was about to reply when he remembered that he was going to try to be different this year. He instead just stared in their direction, noticing the way Ginny Weasley's flaming red hair was bouncing down her back and the way it caught the little bit of light that was coming through the trains windows.

"Hey! Draco wake up, we're starting to move" Draco heard Blaise say, although his voice seemed so distant.

"What? Oh...yea...okay lets move" Draco sputtered out.

They continued to walk down the train's long isle, and just as they thought they wouldn't be able to find an empty compartment, they finally came across the last one in the isle, and it was empty, thankfully. As they started to get comfortable they heard voices coming from next door. Draco poked his head out of the door and recognized one of the voices.

"I am so happy to be coming back to Hogwarts, and getting out of that house, I was getting so sick of all the rooms to clean out."

It was Ginny Weasley's voice that Draco had heard, it sounded so light and care free, but at the same time it sounded so sexy and inviting.

"Man, what's up with you today? You keep zoning in and out." Blaise said while waving his hand in front of Draco's face, and bringing him back to reality.

"What? Oh yea, sorry mate, but I just realized that I've gotta go and do something, I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Draco said, thinking that he _really should _apologize to Granger and now would be as good a time as any. "Yea whatever" Draco heard Blaise say lazily as he walked out the door.

As Draco stood in front of the other compartment he realized he had no idea what he was going to say, and was seriously reconsidering his apology now. Just as he was about to turn and leave he saw a distorted figure through the glass coming towards him. Draco found himself thinking that he really hoped it wasn't Potter or Ron, because he really didn't want to deal with those two at the moment. The compartment door started to slide open and Draco realized that it was Ginny Weasley.

"Yes? Can I help you? Malfoy" Ginny said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Draco couldn't help but notice how extraordinary her eyes were, a nice honey brown, and he also noticed that they way she was standing (slightly tilted with her one hand resting on her hip) made her curves stand out. "God you look so sexy" Draco thought to himself, then realizing that she was starting to look at him like he had ten heads, he decided that he should get to the point before she thinks he's an idiot.

"Uh... Would you be able to give Granger a message for me?" Draco finally was able to get out.

"You mean Hermione? I suppose so, depending what it is of course." Ginny replied, still giving him that you're-a-complete-dork look.

"I just wanted you to tell her that I am sorry for what I said to her in our second year." Draco told her, as he stood there waiting for her reply he realized that she had a very puzzled look on her face.

"I've heard that you've said a lot to her, Harry, and Ron that you should be apologizing for, so you really should be more specific Draco" Ginny said with a slight hint of confusion in her voice.

"Yea, I know, well I guess I am apologizing for all of it, but mostly for calling her a mudblood." Draco said, and as he said it he realized that she had for the first time called him Draco, he thought about questioning her about it, but he decided against it.

"Oh. Okay, but why the sudden change of heart?" Ginny said slowly trying to understand.

"Uh... well I guess I've realized that it was mean and stupid and I'm just sorry. So will you tell her for me please?" Draco said getting slightly annoyed, but wanting to spill all his secrets to her at the same time. He raised his arm to his head to push the hair out of his eyes (he decided to stop slicking it back) and as he did this the sleeve of his loose top slid down his arm, revealing everything.

Ginny stood there staring at him in shock, watching as he quickly hid his cut arm by pulling the sleeve back down, but it was too late, the damage was already done. Ginny thought about saying something but she had decided against it, knowing that a year and a half ago she wouldn't have wanted to be confronted about it either.

"Yea, ok, I'll tell her, but are you apologizing to Ron and Harry as well?" she asked him with a playful smile on her face.

"I don't think it'll make any difference, but sure, why not?" Draco said, biting back the words that were trying to escape his lips, "Damn you just look so sexy" he thought to himself while he entertained the idea of just grabbing her and snogging her brains out.

"Okay then, I'll tell them, see you later Draco." Ginny replied, still very confused.

As she started to turn and close the compartment door, and Draco started to walk away, he turned suddenly and grabbed her and to hold her back, and tell her one more thing.

"Oh and I am also sorry for everything I've done to you as well, but I am _really_ sorry for what my father did to you in your first year." After he finished telling her this he realized that he was rubbing the soft skin on her wrist the whole time, and then he noticed a small bump under his thumb. He started to turn her wrist to see what it was, but she quickly pulled away.

"Oh, um, okay thank you." Ginny said to him, utterly shocked that he had just come to their compartment and apologized to all four of them. "Why me?" she thought to herself as she closed the door, "he didn't even give me the diary, his sick and twisted father did." Then she remembered that he was rubbing her wrist. "Did he know? Is that why he was apologizing?" this was all she could think about when she closed the compartment door and went to return to her seat.

As Draco walked away, all he could think about was her. Her eyes, her body, her voice, her lips, her hair, and her smile, and how all he wanted to do was hold her and kiss her from sun up to sun down. What was he thinking? "She's a Weasley!" he told himself, "she's untouchable." Then he remembered how soft her skin was, except for that bump, he tried to figure out what it was, but it didn't take long for him to realize. "Oh my god! She either does or did it too!" The thought made him stop dead in his tracks and want to turn around and help her with whatever pain she may be carrying with her. It made him want to pull up his sleeve and reveal everything to her. "But she already saw my scars and cuts." Even though she didn't say anything, he knows that she saw them. With a sigh he stepped into his own compartment and slumped down on the bench seat. Blaise had fallen asleep reading his potions book, and Draco was grateful because he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts at the moment.

When Ginny returned to her seat she was still in a daze because of her conversation with Draco. After going over it a few times in her head she finally told Harry, Ron, and Hermione what Draco had said.

"What?!" Harry, Ron and Hermione said together.

"Yea, I know, he apologized to me too, about what his father did to me in my first year, you know with Tom Riddle's diary?" Ginny said to them, making them look even more confused.

"I just don't understand, there is no reason for him to be apologizing now. Why would he all of a sudden realize that what he has done was wrong?" Hermione said after a few minutes.

"Well he's not that bright; I suppose he _could've _just realized that he was being an insufferable git." Ron replied, still looking extremely confused.

"Oh come on Ron, nobody's that thick! Not even you." Hermione said playfully.

Everybody started laughing, and the Draco apologizes were temporarily put out of their minds at that point. Everybody's mind but Ginny's, she couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into Draco. And her mind kept wandering back to the cuts on his arm, the way they stood out against his pale skin. Ginny then found herself noticing other features about Draco, his steely gray eyes that she just couldn't help but think were the sexiest eyes she had ever seen (even sexier then Harry's emerald green ones, that she had once fallen in love with) the way his thin lips moved as he talked, and the way his slivery blonde hair danced around his face. "It looks so much better now than it did when it was slicked back." She thought to herself. As these thoughts played in Ginny's mind she could feel a slight smile starting to spread across her face, so she quickly picked out her charms book and buried her face behind hoping the others wouldn't notice. She sat for a big part of the train ride behind her charms book, she was not however reading, she was just continuing to play scenarios of her and Draco passionately kissing in her mind. She tried to stop herself every time these thoughts creeped into her mind reminding herself that "he's a Malfoy! An asshole who treats everyone like shit!" but then she remembered that he had apologized, "maybe he was changing" she thought. All these thoughts were making her head start to hurt, so she put her book away and tried to sleep for the remainder of the trip.

**A/N. D****on't worry there will be more Ginny and Draco ****interactions soon and yes it will get smutty just like I promised in my summary. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Midnight Meetings

**Their Crimson Love**

**Disclaimer****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**Chapter 3****-**** Midnight Meetings**

Ginny was sitting in the Gryffindor common room blankly staring into the fire. She was thinking back to the train ride and her conversation with Draco. At first Ginny had thought that he was kidding, and maybe even planning something, but the week went on with hardly any interaction between the two of them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had also told her that since the train ride Draco had almost completely left all of them alone. The more Ginny looked back on the conversation, the more she realized how sincere and almost nervous he had been. The only reason she could come up with, even after dozens of hours of remembering and thinking it over, was that Draco really was changing this year. Ginny still couldn't help but think about his skin, lips, hair, and eyes. As these thoughts started to wander back into her mind she told herself "No! I can't be thinking about him, not like _that, _not now, not ever!" She shook her head trying to push the thoughts out of her brain, but she only caused a slight headache. Sighing she decided to go for a walk on the grounds and try to clear her mind, so she got up and went to her dormitory to grab her cloak, and after a quick good-bye to Harry, Ron and Hermione she left the common room.

As she was walking down the hall and making her way out to the grounds, the thoughts of Draco started to fade out a bit. She instead, was starting to think about the scars on her wrists, and the cut that was once there instead of the shinning white scar. "God damnit!" she said out loud as she walked out the giant oak doors and into the crisp night air. "I think I would prefer the thoughts about Draco." She said to herself, a little louder this time. Unknown to her, Draco was standing in the dark just outside of the oak doors.

"What thoughts do you have about me Weasley?" a cold steely voice said from behind her.

As she whipped around, her eyes met those sexy gray ones that occupied her mind day and night. Draco Malfoy was standing a few feet behind her, watching her with interest, but without the usual look of dislike on his face that he used to reserve for her, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She thought for a moment that she almost saw affection in his eyes, but pushed the thought from her mind, reminding herself once again; "He's a Malfoy! He doesn't care about anybody but himself!" The thought mad her shake with anger.

"Are you following me? _Malfoy_." She spat his name like venom.

Malfoy was slightly taken by surprise, "Why is she being so bitter? She was so much nicer on the train." He thought to himself. He opened his mouth to snap back at her, but changed his mind; he instead told her the truth.

"I wasn't following you; I was just walking behind you." Draco said with a shrug.

"When you walk behind someone without their knowledge and without making any sound, you're following them Draco." Ginny said, the bitterness leaving her voice almost immediately.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Draco asked her.

"Doing what? I haven't _done_ anything." Ginny replied, starting to get very confused.

"You keep switching between my names, why can't you just call me one or the other?" Draco asked her, trying to keep his eyes on hers, rather them letting them drop down to her lips.

"Oh, uh, I don't know, I didn't think it bothered you. Uh well, what do you want me to call you?" Ginny asked, noticing his eyes start to drop from her eyes to her lips.

Draco was so startled by her question that it almost didn't register in his in his brain.

"Uh, well I don't know, I've never been asked that before. I guess whatever you want to call me would be fine." Draco replied after a moment of silence.

"Oh, come _on _Draco, you have to prefer one or the other. I mean if you didn't care what I called you, you wouldn't have just told me to either call you Malfoy, or Draco." Ginny said, a playful smile spreading across her face.

"Well, um... I guess I'd prefer Draco to Malfoy." Draco said to her, not being able to keep his eyes off her lips.

"Ok, I'll call you Draco, but only on one condition." Ginny said, licking her lips and watching the lust flash in his eyes.

"And what _condition_ would that be?" Draco said, nearly going crazy as he watched her pout, and lick her lips. All that he could think about at the moment was walking up to her and kissing her.

As if reading his mind, Ginny slowly started to walk up to him, swaying her hips as she walked and noticing his eyes dart from her lips down to her hips.

"I'll call you Draco, _if_you stop calling me Weasley, and either call me Ginny, or Gin." She said to him when they were only a few inches away from each other.

"Uh, yea ok, I think I can... Uh, mange that... Gin." Draco replied. He could feel her hot breath, and smell her sweet perfume. He watched as her hair started whipping around her face as the wind picked up. He started to raise his hand to her face to move a few stray stands out of her eyes. At his sudden and unexpected movement Ginny moved back a step. She watched as he started to move closer, and when they were again only inches away from each other, he cupped her cheek in his hand. Ginny felt his long fingers start to rub against her cheek, and her eyes closed. She turned her head slightly to kiss the palm of his hand, as she did this she felt him move closer to her and place his free hand around her waist. Ginny felt a sudden urge to fling her arms around his neck and start kissing him, but she resisted, not knowing if he would push her away or if he would lower her to the ground and kiss her back.

Draco just stood there for a moment, not wanting to move his hands from her cheek and waist. After a few moments pause he finally started to raise his arm up from her waist, tracing the curve of her side with his fingers. As he raised his hand up to her neck he heard a sight sigh escape her lips, and at that moment he could no longer bear it, he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in closer. As her lips smashed against his he started kissing her roughly, slightly nibbling at her bottom lip, when she felt his teeth gently catch her bottom lip she let out a small almost inaudible moan and through her arms up and around his neck. Draco heard her moan into his mouth and went crazy, he pried open her lips and pushed his tongue inside. As his tongue started exploring the inside of her mouth he could taste her, strawberries and vanilla, and it just drove him even crazier. His hands started moving up her stomach and stopped just under her bra, he could feel the underwire of her bra through her shirt, but he wasn't sure if he should go any further. Ginny let out another moan this one louder than the last; she tilted her head to the side allowing him to explore her neck. As his tongue started tracing a line down her neck she moaned again and pushed her chest against his. Draco took this as a sign of approval and moved his hands up further, as he started rubbing his thumbs over her breasts she started breathing heavily and moaning even louder. He started sucking on her neck, but after a few seconds she pulled away.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked breathing just as heavy as her.

"Nothing really, but I don't want any marks left on my neck." Ginny told him trying to catch her breath.

"Okay, do you want me to stop?" Draco asked nervously, hope to god that her answer was no.

"Hmm... let me think..." Ginny said, that playful smile returning to her lips as she saw his eyes start to drop in disappointment. He started to pull away at her words, but when she pulled him back towards her and brought her lips up to his, he looked into her eyes questionably.

"I never want you to stop." Ginny whispered to him.

Draco smiled and started kissing her once again. After a few minutes they heard Draco's watch beep, telling them that it was midnight.

"We'd better go before we get into trouble." Ginny said, disappointed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Can I see you again? Soon?" Draco asked her, biting his bottom lip nervously.

Ginny loved the way he looked as he bit his lip; it just made her want him even more.

"Yes." She said after a moment's pause.

Draco and her started walking back up to the castle together, when they got into the entrance hall Ginny started to pull away to go up the staircase. Draco held on to her arm and spun her around to face him.

"When can I see you again?" He asked, bringing his lips back down to hers.

"I'll send you a note over breakfast with the time and date." Ginny said to him, never wanting him to let her go.

"Okay, I'll see you soon, hopefully." He said, pushing his lips flush against hers for one last kiss.

"Goodnight Draco." Ginny whispered as they pulled apart and he let her go.

"'Night Gin." He said to her. Slowly he turned and started walking down the hall towards his common room, replaying the last hour he shared with Ginny over in his mind. His lips were still tingling from the kisses she gave him, and he hoped that they would never stop.

**A/N**Sorry, I know this chapter was really short. And I know that the Ginny and Draco relationship happened really fast. Don't worry there will be more smut. And yes Draco will tell Ginny about his life at home soon enough. Review!


	4. Chapter 4 Confessions

**Their Crimson Love**

**Disclaimer****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**Chapter 4****-**** Confessions **

When Draco returned to his common room he just wanted to sneak up to his room and continue to think about Ginny. Unfortunately Blaise was waiting up for Draco in the common room.

"Did you have a nice walk?" Blaise asked Draco with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, actually I did. It was very peaceful." Draco said, trying to sound nonchalant

"How could it have been peaceful when you were snogging the littlest Weasley the entire time?" Blaise asked Draco with a slight smile on his face.

"Ginny, her name is Ginny, and how do you know?" Draco asked quietly.

"I was heading down to the kitchens to nick some food and I saw _Ginny_ walk out of the castle, I wanted to see what she was doing, so I went to the door a few minutes later and poked my head out. Then I saw you and her start to kiss and I left. But what were you doing with her? You know that you can't be with her. Her brothers would rip you to pieces." Blaise said, with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I know I can't Blaise, but she just makes me feel so at peace. She is so beautiful, her hair is amazing and her eyes, oh my god, I could just get lost in those eyes." Draco said, remembering the way she looked at him as she came in for a kiss.

"You sound like your falling for her, mate." Blaise said, his eyebrows fully raised now.

"You're shitting me right? Of course I'm not falling for her, it was just a kiss." But even as he said it, Draco wondered if maybe he was falling for her. No. He told himself, I don't even know her.

"Right, are you planning on meeting her again?" Blaise asked. Lowering his eyebrows slightly.

"She's sending a note of when and where over breakfast. So what?" Draco replied, wondering where his best mate was going with this.

"And you're looking forward to it right?" Blaise said, noticing the confusion on Draco's face.

"Kind of, I guess, I mean I wouldn't object to another midnight snog." Draco said, not believing a word of it. He really does want to see her again but not just to snog her brains out. He also wants to hold her, stroke her hair, and of course kiss her passionately.

Blaise raised his one eyebrow before replying.

"Come on, mate. I've known you almost my entire life. I can see right through you. I _know _that you can't wait to see her again." Blaise finally said, and with a quick look at Draco's face, he knew he was right.

"Okay, your right, I _do _want to see her again." Draco finally said, knowing that there was no point in trying to hide it from Blaise.

"I know I'm right." Blaise said. Then after a slight pause he sighed and said; "What do you need me to do?"

"What? I don't need you to do anything." Draco said looking confused.

"Alright, then you're gonna get caught by her brothers and I will _not _fight for you." Blaise said.

"Well... What can you do to help?" Draco asked, knowing that if he didn't have a plan for meeting with Ginny he would most definitely get caught.

"To be honest I'm not really sure what I would be able to do. But I'll think about, don't worry I'll think of something." Blaise said trying to rack his brain.

"Thanks Mate. Listen it's getting late so I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Draco said with a slight smile.

"Yeah right, hope you have good dreams. Don't forget to change your sheets and shower in the morning." Blaise called to Draco's retreating back smiling.

"Go to hell Zabini." Draco called back.

"See you there." Blaise called as he heard the door snap shut. Then sighing he whispered to himself; "Man, I really hope you know what you're getting into." And he too went to bed.

Ginny Weasley can't even remember climbing the stairs and entering the common room. She was so excited, confused, and sad all at the same time. "Why did he kiss me? Why did I kiss him back? And why do I want more?" All these questions were beating into her head like a drum, but even as she wondered if she should see him again she felt so sad because she wasn't with him still. As Ginny started to walk up to her dormitory she heard shuffling behind her, she whipped around and saw Hermione sitting in one of the arm chairs with her arms crossed over her chest. "Oh shit! I'm busted." Ginny thought. She tried to rack her brain for an excuse, but before anything came to her mind Hermione spoke.

"I saw you with Draco, so don't try to deny it." Hermione said in a very pissed off parent type of voice.

"Okay, well... Please don't tell Ron or Harry!" Ginny said pleadingly.

"What were you doing with him? You know what your brother would do if he found out!" Hermione said in a would be calm voice, but Ginny could tell that she was fuming.

"I know! But it just happened okay? I don't know why, but it did!" Ginny said feeling her own anger start to surface.

"What about Harry? I thought you liked _him _not _Malfoy_." Hermione snapped at her.

"He doesn't like being called Malfoy; he wants to be called Draco. And I haven't like Harry since last year." Ginny shot right back at her.

After that there was a moment's pause, then the two girls heard footsteps and turned to see none other the Ginny's older brother Ron coming down the stairs. Ginny looked pleading at Hermione, silently begging her not to tell Ron anything. Hermione saw the desperation in Ginny's eyes, and sighed and nodded. So without saying a word she told Ginny that she wouldn't say anything, but also her eyes made it very clear that she was doing this completely against her better judgement.

"What's going on down here? Why are you two still up?" Ron asked the two of them suspiciously.

"Oh nothing Ron, I just wanted to wait up for Ginny, and we were just having a bit of girl talk. You know about boys..." But Hermione was cut off there, when Ron had said;

"Uck, stop right there. I don't wanna know anything about my sister with boys. I'm going back to bed. See you two in the morning."Ron said sounding disgusted. And they watched as he turned around and went back up to bed.

After they were sure that Ron was back in bed and fast asleep Hermione turned back to Ginny and said;

"You have to end it! I can't keep lying to your brother."

"I can't end it. I think I'm really starting to like Draco." Ginny said, looking shocked.

"But Ginny, he's a Malfoy!" Hermione said, looking just as shocked.

"I know, but he's changed this year. Remember he apologized to all of us on the train." Ginny said, still not too sure why she was sticking up for somebody who had tormented her and her family for years.

"Ginny, you can't be that blind! He probably apologized just to win you over so he could get into your knickers." Hermione said, but Ginny could see in her eyes that she wasn't even too sure about what she was saying about Draco.

"Hermione, if that is all he's after then I give you permission to tell my family so they can kick the shit out of him. But please let me see him again so I can find out for myself. I _really _think I like him." Ginny said with a note of urgency in her voice.

Hermione sighed and thought to herself "I can't believe I am going to do this."

"Okay, but I will not lie to your brother forever, if this does or doesn't work out between the two of you, you _will_ have to tell him at some point." Hermione said at last.

"Thank you so much Hermione! And I will tell my brother. Just not right away. I don't even know if there is anything between us yet." Ginny said.

"So when are you seeing him again?" Hermione asked, unable to hide her smile any longer.

"I don't know. I told him I would send a note during breakfast with the details." Ginny said, running her fingers through her hair in mild frustration.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's start writing that note!" Hermione said, picking up parchment and quills as she spoke.

"Hermione you're the best! But what am I going to write? I don't want to sound _too _desperate." Ginny said, with a note of panic in her voice.

"Don't worry, you won't sound desperate." Hermione said reassuringly.

"Okay, but when am I going to see him? And where? We can't get caught." Ginny said, still nervous.

"That's easy; you're going to meet him on Saturday at noon in the room of requirement." Hermione said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But what if he doesn't know about the room of requirement?" Ginny asked biting her lip.

"Oh he knows, I saw him coming out of it at the end of last year." Hermione said waving her hand as she began to write.

Ginny finally felt as if all of this was going to work out. So she kneeled beside Hermione and read the note over her shoulder. After a few minutes of silence Hermione put down her quill and said;

"Okay, it's almost finished." She said holding up the note.

"What are you talking about? It looks amazing! What else do you need to write?" Ginny asked, looking very puzzled.

"I don't need to write anything. What perfume are you wearing right now?" Hermione asked.

"_Sexual __Desire. _ But what does that have to do with anything?" Ginny asked but never got an answer, because just after she told her the name of the perfume Hermione jumped up and went up to Ginny's room. Ginny sat there extremely confused for a few moments, and then Hermione came back with the bottle of Ginny's perfume. Hermione opened the bottle and sprayed the letter a few times before magically sealing it.

"You didn't even let me sign it."Ginny said.

"I know. That's why I wanted the perfume, don't worry he's going to know who it's from." Hermione said, with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Okay, here, I'll take it up to the owlery now." Ginny said holding out her hand.

"Actually, I have a better idea, what if we had Crookshanks deliver the letter?" Hermione said with the same cheeky smile.

"I'm not quite sure I follow." Ginny said slowly, trying to understand.

"Don't worry about that. Just leave it to me and get some sleep...I will get it to him tomorrow, I promise." Hermione said.

Ginny wanted to know more about the plan, but her eyes didn't want to stay open any longer, so she gave in and went up to bed to try to get some sleep. After she had gotten undressed and climbed into her bed she pulled the curtains around her and thought about Draco one last time before she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: I was going to have Draco getting the note in this chapter, but I'm having problems thinking about how Blaise can help Draco and I want to include their plan at the same time the note is introduced. So any suggestions would be very much appreciated. Thank you all for reading. Review! **


	5. Chapter 5 Anticipation

**Their Crimson Love**

**Disclaimer****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**Chapter 5****- ****Anticipation **

When Draco woke up the next morning all he could think about was Ginny. Her face was burned into the back of his eyes, and he hoped it stayed there forever. He was just crawling out of bed and putting on his robe when Blaise came into his room. Draco quickly pulled on his robe to hide his sliced up arm from his best mate.

"What are you doing in here mate? For all you know I was naked!" Draco said, slightly annoyed that he had almost gotten caught.

"Alright, calm down I was just coming to tell you that I thought of a way you and Ginny could meet and not get caught." Blaise said still taken back by his friend's bitterness.

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Draco said, now feeling bad for snapping.

"I just thought of it now, but next time I'll be sure to get it to you _before_ it pops into my head." Blaise said sarcastically.

"Sorry man, I'm just a little stressed out..." Draco trailed off; he knew he was stressed over almost getting caught, but there was also the pain he felt about his father. Draco realized last night when he was with Ginny the pain went away completely, all he was focused on was her, and nothing else in the world mattered. Of course he couldn't tell this to Blaise because then Blaise would find out that Draco was cutting again. Draco hasn't talked to Blaise about his depression since he promised him that he wouldn't cut anymore, so Draco knew that if he started talking about it again Blaise would realize that Draco had broke his promise.

"I know why you're stressed mate, you miss her and you want to see her again. Admit it you're falling for her." Blaise said.

"How can I be falling for someone I barely even know?" Draco asked as he walked towards the bathroom to get dressed for his classes.

"I never said you were _in_ _love _with her, I just said you were falling for her. There is a difference you know." Blaise said rolling his eyes.

"And what difference would that be? I always thought falling for someone meant you _were _falling in love with them." Draco called from the bathroom as he pulled in his robes and did a simple glamour charm to hide the cuts.

"No, in my opinion when you fall in love with someone that's it you're done, even if you break up, you will always love them no matter what. When you are just falling for someone you're not quite _in love _yet. So if anything does happen between the two of you, you will both be able to get over them easier and faster. See the difference?" Blaise asked, gradually lowering his voice as Draco came out of the bathroom, dressed in his school robes.

"Kinda, but I still say that it's kind of the same thing." Draco said slowly.

"Meaning that you agree with me that you're falling for her, but you're not going to directly say it to my face. Right?" Blaise said raising his eyebrows.

"Right. So anyway, what did you come up with?" Draco asked going over everything Blaise had just said in his mind.

"Well, there was only one thing I can think of that would give you guys complete privacy, and would almost ensure that you didn't get caught by her brothers or the professors." He paused, he loved torturing Draco. "The room of requirement, you git." Blaise said after a few moments.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that place. I havent been there in a while" Draco said slowly.

"The only problem I can see is if she doesn't know how to get into it." Blaise added as an afterthought.

"Goddamnit!" Draco said more to himself then to Blaise.

"Come on man, if we don't make it down to the Great Hall now we'll miss your love note from Ginny." Blaise teased.

"Fuck off Blaise!" Draco said.

They left the Great Hall talking about what the note from Ginny might say. Blaise continued to tease Draco about how he was falling for Ginny, and how he had indirectly admitted it to him earlier. Draco made him stop talking as they entered the great hall for breakfast. Draco looked over towards the Gryffindor table and noticed that Ginny wasn't there.

"Blaise, she's not here! What if she already left? What if she thinks I'm avoiding her? Fuck" Draco whispered to Blaise as they made their way to their seats and sat down.

"I mean what am I..." Draco began to say, but was stopped abruptly when Blaise elbowed him in the ribs.

"What the fuck was that for?" Draco asked angrily.

Blaise stayed silent and just pointed towards the door, there was Ginny, walking into the Great Hall with Granger. "God she looks so beautiful." Draco thought to himself. He just couldn't help but notice that her hair was slightly curly today, and the way it caught the light, making it shine so brilliantly. Draco thought to himself that Blaise was wrong, "I'm not just falling for her, and I've fallen _in love _with her."

* * *

Ginny walked into the Great Hall with Hermione still not exactly sure what the plan was.

"It's very simple; I've tied the note around Crookshanks neck and told him over and over that he is to deliver it to Draco Malfoy. After we see Crookshanks come into the Great Hall, you get up and slowly start to walk over to him as he is heading towards the Slytherin table. All you need to remember is not to grab him until after he jumps up onto Draco's lap, hopefully Draco's not that thick and he notices the note tied around his neck." Hermione told her in a whisper as they slowly walked towards their table.

"But what if someone else grabs Crookshanks before I can get to him? What if they grab him and see the note to Draco?" Ginny said nervously biting her bottom lip.

"Don't worry about that, I've told him that he is not to be caught before he gets the note to Draco. He's a very smart cat." Hermione said noticing the look of panic on her face.

Ginny still wasn't sure that this plan would work, but she nodded in agreement anyway. A few seconds later they were both seated at the Gryffindor table away from Harry and Ron and facing the Slytherin table. After a few moments of silence they noticed a small orange tabby cat with a squashed face enter the Great Hall, making his way over to the Slytherin table. At first the cat went completely unnoticed, but after a few minutes people started looking at it with puzzled expressions on their faces. Surprisingly nobody tried to stop Crookshanks and they didn't even notice the note tied around his neck. When he was just a few paces from where Draco was sitting Hermione nudged Ginny and whispered;

"Go, Now."

Ginny got up and felt her legs shake with anticipation; she couldn't believe how nervous she was. She slowly started to walk up to the Slytherin table; she could feel everybody's eyes on her as she walked. She picked up speed a little when she saw Crookshanks look back at her and flick his tail. When she was just a few steps away she saw him jump up on Draco's lap.

"What the hell? Whose cat is this? Weasley is this cat yours?" Draco sneered at her, but she saw in his eyes that he wasn't really sincere.

"Sorry _Malfoy." _She snapped right back. "No he's not mine, he belongs to Hermione." She finished. As she said this she noticed that the note had been removed from Crookshanks neck and tucked up Draco's sleeve.

"Well, take it away before I kick it off my lap and into the wall." He snapped at her. As she leaned in towards him to pick up Crookshanks he couldn't help but whisper in her ear; "Sorry, just doing it to keep up appearances." And he lightly kissed her cheek.

"I know, see you later Draco." She whispered back, kissing his earlobe.

"And don't let that _thing _near me again, Weasley." He said to her as she turned and walked away.

After Draco and Blaise left the Great Hall they made their way up to the tower where they had Divination class. When they walked into class they grabbed two seats in the back. Draco and Blaise unsealed the note and read it together.

Dear Draco;

I want you to meet me in the room of requirement on Saturday at noon. Do _not _be late, because I will not wait for you forever, and you just might miss your chance. We can talk about where and when we will meet next on Saturday. See you then.

"It even smells like her." Draco said after reading the note a few times.

"I wonder why she didn't sign it." Blaise said looking confused.

"That doesn't matter, I am just so happy that today is Thursday so I won't have to wait too long to see her again.

Blaise opened his mouth to respond but at that moment professor Trelawney came over and said in usual airy voice; "So sorry to interrupt you boys, but can we please get back to our dream study now, if you are quite finished."

"Yes professor." They said together trying not to smile.

* * *

Ginny went up to her dormitory after dinner and sat on her bed thinking about what might happen on Saturday. After a few hours of thinking her head started to swim, she decided that she would take a nice long hot bath and try to get some sleep.

* * *

Draco woke up on Saturday at 10:30 in the morning, after looking at the clock he said to himself "Just an hour and a half and I finally get to see her again." He looked around his room, large and completely lonely. "Why did he have to insist that he get a private room last year?" he thought to himself. Draco sighed as he crawled out of bed and went into the shower. Draco was standing in his shower letting the hot water beat against his back when he heard the door to his room open and close and somebody walk across his floor. Turning off the water in the shower, Draco stepped out of the shower and pulled on his bath robe. He walked into his room slowly and found Blaise sitting on his bed.

"You better hurry up. You've only got an hour to get dressed and get to the room of requirement." Blaise said smiling.

"You know every time you come in here uninvited it really defeats the purpose of a _private _room." Draco said, glancing over at the clock as he spoke.

"Yeah well, what can you do? Anyways I was just thinking" Blaise said the smile fading from his face gradually.

"Better be careful with that, don't wanna hurt yourself." Draco said smirking.

"Maybe you should tell Ginny that you can't see her after today." Blaise said, pretending he didn't hear Draco's smart ass remark.

"What are you talking about? I thought we already went through this a couple days ago." Draco said raising his eyebrows at Blaise.

"I know, but how long do you think you will be able to keep this a secret? I mean if you want any kind of relationship then you are going to have to tell her family at some point." Blaise said, not wanting to meet Draco's eyes.

"Look, I don't even know if this is going to turn out to be a relationship, I have no idea what Ginny wants. All I know is that I want to be with her and right now I don't care about the consequences." Draco said, feeling his cheeks turning red.

"Okay, well, let's just say that she _does _want a relationship? If she tells her family, will you tell your family? I just don't want you making any mistakes. The last thing I wanna see is your father kicking your ass. I know what he's like." Blaise said. Draco could hear a mild note of panic in his voice.

"No Blaise, I would not tell my father. Unless he ends up dead or in Azkaban. Don't worry I'll be fine, now can you leave so I can get ready?" Draco said.

"Alright, but think about what you're doing." Blaise said as he reached the door.

After Blaise left Draco went back into the bathroom and put on a casual long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. As Draco stepped out of the bathroom Blaise's words repeated in his mind, "But I need her, she's the only thing that makes the pain go way." Draco said in a whisper. After sitting for a few minutes he got up crossed his room and went to his dresser drawer, a few seconds later he pulled out his pocket knife. Draco raised the blade to his skin and put the sharp tip to his flesh. He pushed the tip of the knife into his skin and dragged the blade downwards. Not feeling completely satisfied, he repeated this three more times, causing four three inch long gashes in his bicep. As blood stained through his shirt he sighed and went back into the bathroom to change again.

* * *

Ginny woke up at 9:30 on Saturday morning and went into a nice long bath. Sitting in the steaming hot water Draco once again pushed his way into her thoughts. She smiled as she pictured him and her lying on a bed and just snogging for hours.

Ginny got out of the bath an hour later and started to get dressed. She chose a sexy red halter top that made her boobs _pop _and a black mini skirt that just barely covered her ass. She chose to put her hair up in a messy bun and let random curly pieces fall all around her face. As for her makeup she chose a nice sheer brown shade for her blush, red lipstick with high-shine gloss and for her eyes she decided on mascara, eyeliner on the bottom lids, and a soft black eye shadow for her upper lids. She looked herself over in the mirror and thought that she looked pretty decent.

She glanced over at the clock, it was 11:15, so Ginny left dormitory and walked out of the common room. She made her way down to the Great Hall to grab something to quickly eat on the way, as she entered the Great Hall she saw Draco sitting down beside Blaise, when he started to stand; Ginny quickly grabbed an apple and ran out of the hall. She had remembered that Hermione told her to try and avoid Draco until they met in the room of requirement.

Ginny finally made it to the wall where the secret entrance to the room of requirement was at 11:45, panting she walked back and forth and repeated in her mind "I need somewhere private for me and Draco" three times. When she stopped there was a door in front of her, sighing with relief she opened it and stepped inside.

* * *

Draco said good-bye to Blaise and stood up to go and meet Ginny at 11:35, as he walked out of the Great Hall he felt his stomach start to twist again. He knew that he was really nervous, but the last thing he wanted to do was leave her there. The closer Draco got to where the entrance to the room was located he realized that he was no longer walking, he was practically running. He got to the entrance of the room and saw a red head in a red halter top and a sexy black mini skirt walking through the door. Draco caught the door just before it closed and stepped inside the room. Ginny turned around and saw him standing in front of her, she felt her breathing start to increase and found herself unable to say a word. Thankfully Draco was the one to break the silence.

"You look so beautiful."

A/N: I know that you all probably hate me right now. This chapter was a little longer then my others (thank God!) but I didn't want it to be too long so I'm saving the actual meeting in the room for another day. I was going to end the chapter after Draco read the note from Ginny, but I decided not to be too mean. I'll have the next chapter posted by tomorrow, depending on how many reviews I get. Thank you all for reading, and please tell me what you think (Good or bad) Review!


	6. Chapter 6 The Meeting

**Their Crimson Love**

**Disclaimer****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**Chapter ****6****-**** The Meeting**

Draco stood there completely frozen, he had no idea what to say or do. He could hardly believe that he was able to tell Ginny that she looked beautiful. He glanced around the room and saw that its walls were painted red and there was a giant bed in the middle of the room. He looked back at her and found himself getting lost in her eyes. As he stood there completely hypnotized by her, he noticed her shift uncomfortably. Draco realized that he would have to say or do something soon or Ginny was going to get fed up and leave. Before what he was doing had even registered in his mind, Draco had closed the gap between Ginny and himself. As he stood in front of her taking in all her beauty, (The way her black eye shadow made her honey brown eyes stand out so much, the way she was pouting her lips, the way her hair loosely fell around her face, and the way her halter top and mini skirt showed off her curves.) he noticed that she had her eyes closed and that she was breathing heavily. Draco took advantage of her closed eyes; he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a long and passionate kiss.

When Ginny felt Draco's fingers close around her shoulders her breathing started to calm down slightly. She had been so nervous when he was just standing there looking her up and down, but when she felt him grab her and hold her close all her worries seemed to just fade away. As he pried her lips apart and pushed his tongue inside her mouth she let out a slow soft moan and started to move her hand up to his chest. They stood there for a few moments, tongues exploring each other's mouth and tasting them. Ginny had never experienced a kiss like this before, it seemed as though the whole world had melted away and it was just Draco and herself floating in nothingness. She loved his unique taste, apples and cinnamon, as she started to moan louder Draco started kissing her harder and more passionately. She started to move her hands down to his stomach; she could feel his abs beneath her finger tips. She gradually moved her hands underneath his thin shirt; she could feel goose bumps start to form as her fingers explored his body. Draco quietly moaned into her mouth and started to move his hands around her back. As he dragged his finger nails up and down her bare back he felt her shudder and push her lips into his even harder.

Ginny's hands closed around the base of Draco's shirt, slowly raising it up. When Ginny had the shirt almost up to his neck he stopped her, mentally kicking himself for forgetting to do the simple glamour charms.

"What's the matter?" Ginning asked looking puzzled.

"Nothing, but...well...you _did _see my arm on the train right?" Draco asked lowering his gaze.

Ginny stood there, she had gone completely silent, "Of course she saw them, but did he really think that it would matter to her?" She thought to herself. Ginny looked at Draco and saw such sorrow in his eyes; she just wanted to hold him.

"Yes, I saw them, but it doesn't matter to me." Ginny said sympathetically.

"How can it not? The marks aren't exactly the most attractive thing in the world." Draco said, still not meeting her gaze.

"Draco, you saw _mine _too, how can you think I wouldn't want you because of them?" Ginny said, slightly taken back, but still with sympathy.

Draco didn't know what to say, he felt really bad for telling her that because of his cuts she probably wouldn't want to be with him. "How could you say something like that after feeling the scars on her wrist?" he asked himself angrily. "Did it even occur to you that maybe she was hurting just like you are? Or possibly even more?" A voice deep in the back of his mind said.

"I'm sorry Gin, I didn't realize that you..." He trailed off, not wanting to say it out loud.

"That I might be just like you?" Ginny finished his sentence for him.

Draco finally looked up at her, and saw tears start to run down her cheeks. He brought his hands up to her face and wiped them away. He wanted to say something comforting, but no words came.

"Can we just pick up where we left off?" Ginny asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Only if that's what you _really _want, I don't want to push anything on you." Draco said his voice full of sympathy.

"It is Draco, It _really _is." Ginny said as she brought her lips up toward his.

Draco leaned in closer, gently kissing her. He tried to put all his love into the kiss, tried to show her without words that he was there for her, and always would be. As they kissed Ginny began to pull up his shirt one more time. She felt him tense as she pulled the shirt up closer to his head. They pulled apart and Draco let her pull off his shirt and tried to steady his breathing. After she had tossed the shirt down to the ground she ran her hands up his arms, feeling the raised cuts under her fingers, she pulled back a little further and saw all his pain carved into his skin. She took in a deep calming breath and bent down kissing all his cuts. Draco felt all his pain and nervousness fade when she started kissing his wounded arms. As she went up his arms with her lips she was surprised that the cuts _truly_ did not bother her, if anything they made her care for him even more. She finally reached his bicep, where he had made the four newest cuts this morning, she could tell that these four were very recent, "Probably done within the last few hours" she thought to herself. Draco realized the Ginny paid the most attention to the newest four cuts on his bicep and silently thanked her for it.

After about fifteen minutes of Ginny kissing Draco's cuts she returned to his lips, trying to make the kiss as passionate as possible. Draco ran his and up her shirt, running his finger tips along her stomach. When he reached her bra he heard her moan and took that as a symbol to continue; he pushed his hands underneath her bra and felt her round supple breast. Hers weren't the biggest he had ever felt, but she was perfect. He felt her nipples instantly harden under his fingertips, and heard her moan into his mouth. Abruptly she pulled away from him. Draco looked at her puzzled, he was about to say something when he saw her raise her hands up to her neck and untie her halter top. She let the top fall to the floor around her ankles and stepped towards him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head to the side, allowing him access to her neck. He dug into her neck with such enthusiasm that she let out a small scream of pleasure. His arms wrapped around her back and he started to unhook her bra. After he had got it undone and thrown it to the ground, he moved his lips from her neck down to her breasts. He wrapped his lips around her left nipple, gently flicking it with his tongue as his right hand cupped her right breast.

Draco looked up and saw Ginny toss her head back as she moaned with pleasure. Slowly he brought his lips back to hers and started kissing her passionately once more. Ginny felt him start to push her back towards the bed, as she felt the edge of the bed touch the back of her knees she let Draco push her on top of it and slowly climb on top of her. After a few more minutes of Draco kissing Ginny's lips he moved down her chest, as his tongue ran down her stomach her breathing quickened and her moans got louder. Draco got down to her hips and traced her belt line with his tongue, as he stared to pull down her skirt he heard her moans stop and felt her body suddenly go ridged.

"Gin, what's the matter?" Draco asked panting, but concern still very evident in his voice.

"Nothing, it's just that, well...um...Draco I'm not...I'm not ready... I'm sorry." Ginny said looking away and feeling like a stupid innocent child.

Draco put his hand on her chin and turned her head so she was staring at him again, he noticed tears in her eyes and said sympathetically;

"Don't be. Gin, that's not why I wanted to meet you again, and if you're not ready then it's no problem. I can wait. I just want to be with you. Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I mean, I don't mind fooling around, I'm just not ready to go all the way yet." Ginny said embarrassed.

"Okay, but only if you're sure, and remember I'll stop whenever you want me to." Draco said stroking her cheek.

"I'm sure." Ginny said.

Draco then kissed her forehead, her eyelids, and then went back to her lips. He was only kissing her for a moment when he felt her hand move his down to her outer thigh. Draco took the hint and moved his lips once more down her neck, chest and stomach, when he got to her hip he heard her moan louder and felt her raise her lips slightly. Draco slowly removed her skirt and panties and started kissing her inner thigh. He felt her fingers running through his hair as she bent her knees slightly and moaned quietly when he felt her foot run up his inner thigh. He then moved to her core, running his tongue around her clit, he inserted two fingers and felt her muscles tighten around them. He started flicking his tongue against her clit as he gently thrust his fingers deeper inside of her. Ginny moaned so loud she was almost sure that the entire castle could hear her. She had _never _felt anything this good in her life and she never wanted it to end. Draco could tell by her moans the she was close to her climax so he thrust his fingers in faster and deeper and started moving his tongue in circle against her clit. A moment later Ginny let out a scream of pure pleasure and Draco knew that she had came.

Ginny laid there with her legs still spread as Draco came up beside her and started kissing her shoulder. After a moment she abruptly rolled on top of him and started kissing his neck sending waves of pleasure throughout his entire body. She moved down to his chest, and Draco grabbed her chin and made her eyes meet his.

"What are you doing Gin?" he asked her puzzled.

"It's your turn now." Ginny said with a smile.

"I didn't do all that to get something in return you know." Draco said softly to her. Ginny rolled her eyes and he added;

"I just don't want you doing anything you don't want to, or are uncomfortable with."

"I know, but I want to Draco." She said, and as if to emphasis her point she ran her hand against his shaft through his jeans.

Ginny's smile widened when she saw him toss his head back, and she continued down his chest, occasionally stopping for a moment to flick her tongue against his flesh. When she got to his belt line she thought that she would tease him a little first. She slowly dragged her tongue across the top of his jeans and for the first time she heard him _truly _moan. She started to unzip his pants and pulled them down; Draco raised his hips to make the job easier for her. After she got his jeans and boxers off she wrapped her hand around his shaft and slowly moved up and down listening as his moans increased. After a few moments Ginny brought her mouth down to his exposed head and started flicking at the sensitive flesh with her tongue as she kept running her hand up and down his shaft. She continued this for about ten minutes then she heard Draco speak through his moans.

"Gin, I... Uh! I'm getting, oh my god! I'm getting close." He finally was able to say.

At that moment Ginny enclosed her whole mouth around his shaft. As Draco felt her lip surround him and start moving up and down, he moved his hand and rested it on her head entangling his finger with her hair. It only took a few minutes until Ginny felt his shaft start to pulsate and she removed her lips from him and finished him off with her hand, not wanting to taste his fluids. After Draco came, Ginny moved up beside him and rested her head on his chest.

"Why do you do it?" Ginny asked after a few minutes of silence.

Draco rolled over and stared at her for a few minutes, he wasn't angry but he was shocked. The only person to ever ask him that before was Blaise, but when he asked he was there was angry in his voice, with only a hint of concern. With Ginny however, there was no anger, there was concern, sympathy, and curiosity.

"Well, um... I guess it's mostly because of my father. He is constantly preaching to me about pure bloods and muggle borns, and he constantly tries to make me be and think like him. He wants me to embrace the old ways and fight with him and Voldemort. Every time I try to tell him that I don't share his beliefs he...he...he silences me." Draco said after a long pause. For a while he didn't want to meet her eyes, but after she didn't say anything he looked at her a saw tears start to form in her beautiful honey brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Ginny started to say, but was cut off when he bent down to lightly kiss her.

"There is nothing for you to apologize for." Draco said as he pulled away from her.

"How long have you been doing it?" Ginny whispered softly.

"I started just before I came to Hogwarts for my first year, then I stopped when my third year was almost over, but everything went to shit this summer when I decided to finally tell my mother and father that I don't agree with them and that I was not going to fight alongside them." Draco said, not knowing why he was able to tell her everything so easily.

There was a slight pause, then Ginny spoke, and Draco could tell that she was trying to hold back tears.

"It was in the beginning of my second year for me, the memories of Tom Riddle and the diary were just so painful and consuming. All for I wanted was the pain to go away, cutting numbed it for awhile but then it stopped working. One day during the Christmas break of my third year I thought that I wanted to end it all so I made a three inch long gash, it hurt so much. I realized that I didn't _actually _want to die, and prayed to god to give me another chance. It's been hard but I haven't picked up my knife since." Ginny finished her story and felt the tears running down her cheeks; she also noticed that she had been absentmindedly running her finger over the raised scar on her wrist as she talked.

Draco listened to her story with rapt attention and felt so much sympathy for her when she was finished. He wiped away her tears and picked up her wrist. As he examined the scar he realized how much stronger she was then him. He had never tried to cut his wrist because he was afraid of death even though he is a cutter. It wasn't that she had actually tried to kill herself that made her strong though, it was the fact that she had been able to stop. He gently kissed her scar and held onto her hand.

"Ginny, I'm sorry for what you went through, I should have tried to stop my father, but I have always been afraid of him. If I knew that it would have caused you so much pain, and lead you to this, he indicated to her wrist, I would have tried to stop him." Draco said to her as he continued to rub her cheeks even though he had already wiped away all her tears.

"Draco its okay, I've learned to deal with the pain, and defiantly don't blame you." Ginny said.

"Ginny I wish I was as strong as you, how are you able to go on with life with all those painful memories?" Draco asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Draco you and me are dealing with two completely different types of pain, I would never be able to stand up to a man like your father. You will be able to deal with the pain eventually; you just need something to look forward to in life. For me it was my family, you just need to find something in life that means more to you then your pain." Ginny said knowing it wasn't as easy as she made it sound, but not being able to think of any other way of wording it.

"Well when I'm with you I don't feel the pain, all I can focus on is you and how perfect you are." Draco said making Ginny blush.

She didn't know what to say to him; all she knew was that he was indirectly asking for her help. She didn't even have to think about it, she would help Draco Malfoy, and even though it made no sense and it was practically forbidden she felt as though she was falling in love with Draco. With that last comforting thought she snuggled in closer, not knowing that Draco at that moment had thought the exact same thing.

**A/N:****I'm sorry this chapter took longer then I said it would. Thank you to everyone who added my story to their favourites list and ****to their alert list, and thanks to everyone for taking the time to read my story I hope you are enjoying it. I would appreciate some constructive criticism though, I'm starting to think that some of my previous chapters kinda suck and I am thinking of possible rewriting a few. Tell me what you think. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Unexpected Meeting

**Their Crimson Love**

**Disclaimer****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**Chapter ****7****- ****Unexpected Meeting**

During the next week Ginny was on top of the world, even though she hadn't seen Draco since their meeting and that whenever they did see each others in the hall they had to act like they hated each other or people would get suspicious. After Ginny left the room of requirement she had thought that she would never see Draco again, that he just wanted to meet her for sex even though he said he didn't, but then a few days later she found a letter sitting on her pillow.

**Dearest Gin, **

**I just wanted you to know that I had an amazing time with you the other night and I would really like to do it again sometime soon. (No not just the sex stuff, although I wouldn't object.) I miss talking to you, and want to see your beautiful face again. Will you please meet me in the astronomy tower next Saturday ****at 1:00 am?**** Don't worry about trying to send a letter ****back;**** I'll just wait for you in the tower, **

**Hope to see you soon,**

**Draco.**

Ginny couldn't believe it. "He wants to meet me again!" She thought to herself a huge smile forming on her face. Then she looked down at the letter again and her smile faded a little. "Why does he want to wait till _next _Saturday?" She thought miserably to herself. "At least he still wants to meet you again, he probably just has a lot of work to do." A little voice in the back of her mind added making her feel better. She knew that all she could do was wait and so she decided to not worry about how long it would be before she was able to see him again and instead focus on her classes.

* * *

"A week and a half! Why are you waiting so long?" Blaise asked when Draco had told him when he would be seeing Ginny next. 

"Because I don't know if she really wants to see me, she might not even show up Blaise. Plus I don't want her to think that I'm counting down the days till the next time I see her." Draco replied, silently kicking himself.

"But you _are _counting down the days till the next time you see her." Blaise said with a raised eyebrow and a puzzled look on his face.

"I know, but what if she _isn't?_" Draco replied, still mentally kicking his own ass.

"What would make her not want to? I thought you said that you thought she had a good time?" Blaise asked still very confused.

"I think she did, but she could just have been being nice." Draco said, not believing a word of it.

"You know you're an idiot right? But if you are gonna believe that then it's your own problem. I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." Blaise said as he walked up toward his dormitory, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts.

Draco sat on the couch in front of the fire for an hour or so before he decided that he too should go to bed. After he got into his room he laid down on his bed without even taking off his school robes. Eventually Draco drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Ginny found focusing on her school work was even harder then she thought. She would just sit in class thinking about how far away next Saturday was. "It's only Friday, that means that I still have eight days to wait. I just want to see him tonight." Ginny found herself thinking in charms one day. She temporarily snapped herself out of her thoughts and forced herself to pay attention, but that only worked for about five minutes. "Eight days, multiply 24 hours a day, that's 192 hours, multiply 60 minutes in an hour, that's 11520 seconds, and multiply 60 seconds in a minute, that's 691200 seconds. But wait! I sleep eight hours a night! So let's see, 24 hours a day subtract eight hours a night, that's only 16 hours a day, multiply 16 hours a day by eight days, that's 128 hours, multiply that by 60 minutes per hour, that's 7680 minutes, multiply that by 60 seconds per minute, that's 460800 seconds." She found herself thinking, but was snapped back out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the classroom door.

"Miss Weasley would you please answer that for me?" Professor Flitwick asked from the usual pile of books he was standing on.

"Yes professor." Ginny replied, angry at whoever was at the door for interrupting her thoughts.

Ginny opened the door and found herself face to face with the man from her thoughts. Draco Malfoy stood there staring at her blankly.

"Please move out of the way Miss Weasley, so I can see who has interrupted my class." Professor Flitwick said annoyed.

"Hello professor, I'm sorry for interrupting, but I was sent here by professor Snape, he wishes to see Miss Weasley immediately." Draco said in his usual lazy drawl, but Ginny could see in his eyes that he wasn't being completely honest.

"Alright then, but try to hurry back Miss Weasley." Professor Flitwick said still sounding annoyed, but he didn't want to question Snape's request.

Ginny nodded to her Professor and walked out of the classroom. She walked a few feet down the hall when Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her into the nearest empty classroom.

"I thought you didn't want to see me till next Saturday, what are you doing?" Ginny asked Draco when he had closed the door and put a silencing charm around the room.

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to see me any sooner, like tomorrow?" Draco asked looking at his shoes.

"Still up in the astronomy tower at 1:00?" Ginny asked before giving her answer.

Draco just nodded.

"Yea, but why didn't you just send me another letter?" Ginny asked, slightly confused but happy at the same time.

"Well, I wanted to ask you in person, I feel like I haven't seen you in so long." Draco said, still not meeting her gaze.

"Why did you want to wait till next Saturday to see me again anyway?" Ginny asked afraid of the answer she might get.

"I didn't know if you wanted to wait, or even if you wanted to see me again." Draco said, finally bringing his eyes up to meet hers. She looked hurt and quickly avoided his gaze when tears started to form in her honey brown eyes.

"Gin, what's the matter?" Draco asked, confused.

"Nothing, it's just that I thought that you didn't really want to see me, even though I tried to tell myself that you probably just had a lot of work to do." Ginny said slightly embarrassed.

Draco raised his hand to her cheek to wipe away the stray tear that fell from eyes.

"I never want to be away from you, but I just want to be careful. The last thing I need is your brothers kicking the shit outta me so bad that it would put my father's beatings to shame." Draco said after a slight pause.

"I know, I really wish that our families didn't hate each other so much. But your right, my brothers would kick your scrawny ass." Ginny said with a smile.

"Ouch, that hurts Gin. It just really tears me up inside." Draco said sarcastically, raising his hand to his heart.

Ginny giggled. She had temporarily forgot that she was supposed to be in class until Draco told her that she should really be getting back before Flitwick went down to Snape to find out what was keeping her so long. She nodded but didn't move until Draco lightly pushed her towards the door, and with a quick kiss he walked away leaving her with her happier thoughts.

**A/N:****I'm sorry this chapter to****ok so long, and that ****it is really short, c****onsider it your punishment for not reviewing. Since I haven't gotten one review I will not be posting any new chapters until I get at least 10. I'd still like to thank everyone for ****reading and for adding my story to their favourites and alert list.**** Thank You and Review! **


	8. Chapter 8 Hurtful words

**Their Crimson Love**

**Disclaimer****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**Chapter ****8- Hurtful Words**

Draco sat in his bedroom staring out his window and watching the rain hit the stone walls of the castle, occasionally he saw a white bolt of lightning or heard the loud clap of thunder. Draco sighed; he still had hours before he was supposed to meet Ginny. All he wanted to do was see her right now. After thinking about it for a few minutes he decided to look around the castle for her. "It's not like I have anything better to do." Draco thought miserably to himself and he slowly walked out of his bedroom, through the common room, then finally out the door. As he walked around the school, and was only a few feet away from the Great Hall, he realized that she was probably sitting in her common room doing homework on a rainy day, like he should be. He was just about to turn and head back to his own common room when he heard a very familiar laugh.

"That sounds just like her." Draco said to himself as he turned around and walked back towards the Great Hall. He was standing at the entrance when he saw Ginny and another girl that he didn't know sitting at the Gryffindor table. He was about to go up to her and take her away from her friend, but then he remembered that they weren't supposed to talk to each other unless they were alone.

"Stupid fucking family feud. Why did they have to drag their children into it anyways?" Draco muttered to himself under his breath. He had just started to walk back to his common room when he felt somebody grab his hand. He turned around and found himself face to face with Ginny Weasley.

"What are you doing watching me?" Ginny asked as she pulled him behind a statue for some privacy.

"A little vain aren't we? Who said I was watching you?" Draco said with a smirk.

"Well considering that it is only Luna and me in the Great Hall, and you don't even know her." Ginny said matching Draco's smirk.

"I do so know Luna, she is the other girl I am seeing, and I meet with her whenever I'm not with you." Draco said in his usual lazy drawl.

"Really? Then why was it that she asked me who it was that was staring at us." Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She doesn't want anybody to know, because she's in Gryffindor and I'm in Slytherin." Draco said with a shrug.

"Draco, _she's _in Ravenclaw, _I'm _the one you're seeing who is in Gryffindor." Ginny said trying not to laugh at his stunned expression.

"Okay, so you caught, is it so bad that I wanted to see you?" Draco asked rolling his eyes.

"No, I wanted to see you too, but if we aren't careful we'll get caught." Ginny said.

"Yea, I know. It just really sucks." Draco said starting to get angry thinking about it.

"I know, I wish that we could tell everybody too." Ginny said, her smile completely fading.

"Why can't we?" Draco asked already knowing the answer.

"What part of my-brothers-would-kill-you, do you not understand?" Ginny asked getting slightly annoyed.

"You do know that if we are going to have a relationship then they need to know at some point." Draco said, and after looking at her face he realized that he went too far.

"Who said anything about a relationship Draco? I thought we were just having some fun." Ginny said feeling her cheeks going red with anger.

"I just thought that after yesterday that maybe you umm..." Draco tried to say before he was cut off by Ginny.

"Well you thought wrong." Ginny said, her voice was shaking now.

"But you just said that _you _wished we didn't have to keep this a secret!" Draco said his own anger rising.

"Yes I do, and if we were able to then I would want a relationship with you. I don't want to get involved with somebody that I have to pretend to hate during the day and then be able to crawl into bed with them at night." Ginny said her anger rising even more, but her voice staying surprising steady.

"Are you telling me that you don't want to see me because your family and friends won't accept me?" Draco said trying not to yell.

"It's not just _my_ family and friends Draco! It's yours too!" Ginny said her voice started to shake again.

"I'm willing to give that all up for you! I'm not asking you to never talk to your friends or family again, but you won't even take the risk will you?" Draco asked unable to control his anger and starting to yell.

"No you're not! And no I am not willing to risk my friends and family just to be with you when I don't even know if it will last." Ginny said her voice starting to rise.

"Fine then, why don't you just run up to your common room and snog your precious friend Harry Potter, you little Weasel." Draco spat, and then he walked away towards his own common room.

Ginny just stood there with tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared at Draco's retreating back. After a few minutes she ran up to her common room looking for Hermione, instead she found Ron and Harry.

"Gin what's the matter?" Ron asked as he noticed her tears.

"Nothing, where is Hermione? I _really _need to talk to her." Ginny said trying to keep her voice steady.

"She's upstairs in her dorm doing her homework, are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked her sounding concerned.

"Yes I'm fine Harry." Ginny said as she ran upstairs to see Hermione.

"Ginny what happened?" Hermione asked when Ginny ran into the room and collapsed onto her lap.

"Me and... Draco... had a... fight." Ginny managed to get out between sobs.

"What happened? He didn't try anything did he? Because if he did then..." Hermione started to say but was cut off by Ginny.

"No nothing like that, it was my entirely fault. He said that he wanted a relationship and that at some point we would have to tell everybody about us. I flipped out and said that I didn't want to be with him and he walked away." Ginny said her sobs starting to ease up a bit.

"But I thought that you did want a relationship with Draco?" Hermione asked slowly.

"I do, but I don't want to risk my relationship with my family, because I don't even know if Draco and I would last." Ginny said knowing that she sounded completely insane.

"Oh Ginny, you know that if your family knew that you really did care for Draco that they would learn to accept it. Even Ron would eventually." Hermione said gently.

"I know, and he told me that if his family didn't accept it that he was willing to give it all up for me, and all I could do was say that I wasn't willing to do that for him." Ginny said sitting up.

"You need to go talk to him, not right now, give it till tomorrow, so that he is cooled down." Hermione said in the same gentle voice.

Ginny nodded, but she was not planning on waiting till tomorrow, she would go up to the astronomy tower at one just like they planned. Hopefully Draco would be there waiting for her.

* * *

After Draco got back into his bedroom he locked the door and put a silencing charm around the room. 

"**FUCK! ****WHY AM I SO FUCKING STUPID! ****THAT STUPID LITTLE BITCH!" **Draco yelled at his door.

After he had screamed he went over to his dresser and pulled out his pocket knife and cut his forearm right through his robes. He continued this process for about ten minutes before he started to feel light headed and dizzy from the blood loss. He went into the bathroom and wrapped a towel tightly around his arm. It took a few minutes but then his head started to clear. He sat there staring at his open pocket covered in blood. He didn't feel any better so he dragged the blade across his skin a few more times. After the fourth cut his arm started to ache, but it was nothing compared to how much his heart was aching.

"How can she turn me into a complete idiot?" Draco said under his breath.

Slowly he got up from the bathroom floor and put on a new shirt. He was walking over to his bed when he saw Blaise walking through the door.

"What are you doing in here?" Draco snapped.

"Well you've never been very good at silencing charms, what's the matter with you anyways?" Blaise asked.

"Ginny." Draco shot at him.

"What happened?" Blaise asked raising his eyebrow.

Twenty minutes later Draco had finished explaining what had happened between him and Ginny and Blaise was looking at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world, which Draco thought he was probably right.

"Did you honestly expect her to just leave her family behind and run off with you?" Blaise asked.

Draco didn't answer, he knew that she wasn't going to do anything like that, and he didn't want her too. He just wanted a chance with her, to be able to walk through the halls with her and hold her hand.

"Look man, you just started seeing her, you can't honestly expect her to risk everything yet you need to give it more time." Blaise said after Draco didn't answer his question.

"Yeah, you're right; I don't know why I tried to push that onto her." Draco said with a sigh.

"Because you've fallen for her." Blaise said casually.

"I thought you said that last week I was falling for her? How could I have already fallen for her in just one week?" Draco asked rolling his eyes.

"These things don't take long. You know that you have to go talk to her right?" Blaise asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah I know, I'll go up to the tower at one like we planned. I don't want to try and talk to her if she's still angry, that will just cause another fight. Anyways I'm going to take a nap before I have to meet her, do me a favour and wake my ass up at midnight so I have time to shower and get up to the tower, will you?." Draco asked.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy sir, anything you say sir." Blaise said as he mockingly backed out of the room.

Draco lay down in bed and was asleep within minutes.

* * *

Ginny was sitting on her bed trying to think of something to say to Draco when she went to see him in a few hours. She wanted to tell him that she wanted a relationship with him, but she didn't even know him that well. All she knew was that she wanted to be with him, weather it was official or unofficial. As she sat there thinking about the possible argument that may occur in a few hours, she found herself drifting off to sleep. Finally at seven thirty she decided to give in, thinking that she would wake up in a few hours and see Draco.

* * *

Blaise came into Draco's room and woke him up at midnight, just as he said he would. After he knew that Draco was awake he left the bedroom to go back to his room to try to fall asleep. Draco quickly showered and dressed, he then left the common room to go up to the tower at about twelve thirty. When he arrived at the top of the tower it was ten to one and Ginny wasn't there. "She's probably just running late." He thought to himself. Draco went over to the window and looked out at the grounds in an attempt to calm himself down. "I'll wait for her until two, but then if she's not here I'm leaving." Draco thought to himself as he continued to stare out at the grounds.

* * *

Ginny woke up in a panic at one forty five. She didn't even shower or get changed, all she did was rush up to the astronomy tower as fast as she could, hoping to catch Draco. She finally got to the top of the tower at ten after two and looked around. There was a cloak on the floor by the window, but Draco was nowhere in sight. Ginny walked over to the window and picked up the cloak, as she looked at it she saw the letters DM engraved on the fastenings. She fell to the floor and started to cry. "He was here. He wanted to see me and I blew it by sleeping in! Fuck!" Ginny said to herself as she clung to cloak and cried. She must have been sitting there for a least an hour before heading back towards her dormitory with tears still running down her face.

* * *

Draco arrived back to his common room at two fifteen and saw Blaise sitting on the couch waiting for him. 

"So how'd it go?" Blaise said rubbing his eyes.

"She didn't show up." Draco said quickly.

"Ouch, that's shitty; maybe she's just still mad, give her a little more time to cool down." Blaise said trying to sound reassuring.

"I don't know, maybe this just shouldn't be. I mean she is a Weasley, and I'm a Malfoy. We're just not supposed to mix." Draco said trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Nah, It'll work trust me." Blaise said waving his hand at what Draco had just said.

"Oh shit! I forgot my cloak up in the tower, I'll be back, I'm going to go and grab it." Draco said as he turned to leave.

"Just get it tomorrow, if you go now you'll get caught by Filch." Blaise said as he started to walk up to bed.

"Yea, your right." Draco replied heading towards his own bedroom.

"Always am." Draco heard Blaise call as he walked into his bedroom. He just wanted to sleep and forget about Ginny Weasley.

**A/N:First I would like to thank my two reviewers. GoddessOfTheNight3 I agree, I hate it when an author takes too long to get the characters together. Thank you for your review, and lmsunshine Thank you for your review too, don't worry there will be lots more chapters. ****I know I said that I wasn't going to post anymore chapters but since you are both so impatient I decided to put this chapter up early for you. Also please do not kill the author! I know that you are all going to be mad at me because I made them fight but the story would be really shitty and boring if I didn't. Anyway, Thank you to my Reviewers and thank you to everyone reading. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 JERK

**Their Crimson Love**

**Disclaimer****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling. Shocker!**

**Chapter**** 9-****"JERK"**

Over the next couple of days every time Ginny saw Draco her eyes started to fill with tears. She couldnt understand why he was avoiding her, she knew that he had wanted to see her, she found his cloak! One day when Ginny finally made up her mind to talk to him and straighten everything out. She found him sitting outside by the lake talking to Blaise. As she walked over she saw Blaise incline his head in her direction and smack Draco in the arm so he would notice her.

"Hello Draco, can we talk?" Ginny asked politely as she tried to hold back her tears.

"What do you want _Weasel?" _Draco spat.

"I just wanted to talk to you about the fight we had." Ginny said, completely shocked.

"What about it? You were right; you and I can't be together. Besides I had my fun with you, I'm done. Now will you please leave me alone?" Draco said without a hint of sympathy in his voice.

Ginny's eyes started to tear up so badly that she didn't notice the sudden change of expression on Draco's face. As she walked away she just barely heard Blaise telling Draco that he was an idiot. Ginny ran upstairs to her dormitory and collapsed on her bed and started to cry uncontrollably. She pulled her curtains closed and reached under her pillow for her old pocket knife. She sat there staring at the blade for a few minutes before carving the words "JERK" into her leg. As she sat there staring at the blood running down her leg, she started to cry even harder. Not only had Draco broken her heart, he had also made her break her promise. She hated him and loved him for it all at the same time, she had been secretly looking for an excuse to pick up her knife again, but she always resisted the urge. "How was it possible that in a few days one asshole could make me even more emotionally unstable then I was more than two years ago?" she said quietly to herself as she started to wipe the blood away.

Ginny just sat there for what seemed like an eternity staring at the word she had carved into her skin, knowing that it would be there forever. She knew how easily she scarred, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to cover it up with a stupid story of how clumsy she was like she used to. After going over everything about Draco and her in her head she decided that she was just going to have to get over him. If she could get over Tom Riddle and the diary than she could get over anything, especially some asshole who obviously didn't give a flying fuck about her or her feelings. She didn't mind so much that he had ended whatever it was they had, it was the way he ended it, and it might not have been so bad if he had even _tried _to be nice about it. She noticed that the sun had gone down and that it must be really late. She sighed and laid down eventually falling into a restless sleep. Dreams of Draco were continually playing over in her mind.

* * *

Draco and Blaise sat in silence in the common room before Blaise decided to break the silence.

"You are the biggest idiot I have ever known." Blaise said his voice cracking from being silent for so long.

"No I'm not; I decided to end it before she could." Draco said not believing a word of it.

"Do actually believe all the shit that comes out of your mouth, or do you just think that I'm thick enough to?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Blaise, she didn't show up, and then she didn't even _try _to talk to me for days. She wanted to end it. I just beat her to it. I don't want to be with somebody who is going to act like that." Draco said still not believing any of it and knowing that Blaise wouldn't either.

"But she wasn't going to end it. It looked like she was about to apologize for it." Blaise said starting to get annoyed with his friends stupidity.

"How do you know she was going to apologize?" Draco said already knowing the answer.

"Because she was almost crying when she walked up to you, then she almost started balling after what you said to her." Blaise said starting to get extremely annoyed.

Draco didn't answer. He knew that Blaise was right and couldn't understand why he wasn't running off to the Gryffindor common room right now to tell her how sorry he was and hold her tight. He just didn't want to admit that he was wrong. And what if he wasn't? He couldn't take another argument. "It's better to just leave it alone and try to get over her." Draco thought to himself.

"Just go talk to her mate." Blaise said as he got up to go to bed.

"I don't want to; all I want is to forget her." Draco said more to himself than to Blaise.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?" Blaise asked and walked away without another word.

Draco sat there knowing that Blaise was right, that he should talk to her the next chance he got. "What if she doesn't want to talk to me now though? I wouldn't be surprised after the way I acted." Draco said under his breath. Slowly he got up and went to his bedroom. All he wanted was his knife; he wanted to punish himself for being such an idiot and for screwing up with Ginny. He flicked out the blade and slowly dragged it across the thin skin on his forearm. As he went to make the second cut he heard her voice in his head. _"__You just need to find something in life that means more to you then your pain."_Draco stopped as he thought about these words. "She helping me and we are not even speaking to each other, I really fucked up." Draco said to himself. He sighed as he put down the knife and crawled into bed. Hours later he was able to fall into a fitful sleep, dreams of Ginny haunting him.

* * *

Ginny woke up the next morning and went down to breakfast without even doing her makeup. As she sat at the Gryffindor table picking at her toast, but not eating it, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end. Somebody was watching her; she looked around and saw a pair of steely grey eyes staring at her. She quickly looked away and continued to pick at her toast.

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table watching Ginny, she wasn't eating, she had no makeup on and her eyes looked red as if she was just crying. He felt the biggest urge to go over and talk to her but knew that now wasn't the time.

Ginny slowly got up and started to leave to Great Hall, she really didn't want to go to class but she needed something to take her mind off of Draco.

"Ginny wait up!"

Ginny whipped around and saw Hermione running towards her.

"Hey, are you okay? You never did tell me what happened when you went to talk to Draco about not meeting him in the tower." Hermione said gently.

At that moment Ginny broke down into tears and told Hermione everything (with the exception of the word that was permanently carved into her leg.) when she was finished Hermione pulled her into a big hug and Ginny could swear that she heard Hermione say the word "Asshole" in her ear. At that moment Ginny heard footsteps and saw Blaise Zabini walking towards her.

"We need to talk." He said bluntly and pulled Ginny away from Hermione.

"What do you want?" Ginny snapped at him as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I want you to make up with Draco." Blaise said as if it was obvious.

"What!? _He_ was a jerk to _me_! Not the other way around." Ginny said outraged.

"I know that, but he really does care for you, he was just worried that you were breaking up with him and he wanted to beat you to it." Blaise said seriously.

"If he really cared for me he would be talking to me right now, not you!" Ginny said her anger fading slightly.

"I wish he would, but he's a stubborn ass. He won't admit it to me or himself but I know that he is in love with you; he just thinks that if he pretends he's not he won't get hurt. But he is starting to realize that he's already hurt." Blaise said quietly as a couple of third years walked pass them.

"Oh, poor Malfoy, I still don't see why I should care." Ginny said mockingly, knowing exactly why she _did _care.

"Because I can tell that you love him too, no matter how much you hate what he did to you." Blaise said a little louder.

"You're wrong, and I have to get to class so if you would excuse me," Ginny said not believing her own word, but still she walked away before Blaise was able to reply.

As Ginny walked to class all she could think about was how right Blaise was, and how she hadn't even noticed how hard she had fallen. She knew that Blaise was right, eventually she would have to talk to Draco, but it wasn't going to be today.

**A/N:****I'm sorry this chapter was really short but it was just a quick thought that pooped into my head. I would once again like to thank my reviewers; GoddessOfTheNight3 and **lmsunshine**. And thank you to everybody else who has read my story, remember if you want me to put anything specific in the story you need to r****eview**** and I will most likely use your suggestion. Thanks again. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10 Words Of Pain

**Their Crimson Love**

**Disclaimer****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**Chapter**** 9- ****Words Of Pain**

Over the next two weeks Ginny had fallen further into depression because she still wasn't't speaking to Draco. All she did was wake up, go to classes and eat in the Great Hall, well she didn't't really eat, all she did was picked at her food. There was one other thing she did however; every night she closed the curtains around her bed, pulled out he knife and cut the delicate skin on her leg. She had made so many cuts to her leg that she was beginning to run out of room, but she didn't't want to cut her arms for two reasons; 1: they would be harder to hide, especially in the summer. 2: she didn't't want to feel the temptation to cut her wrist again. As she sat on her bed pouring crimson all she could think about was Draco. She knew that he was a cutter; she also had made a silent vow to herself to help him. He had thought that she was so strong for being able to stop; he doesn't't know how hard she has fallen. As she wondered if Draco was better off with or without her, she climbed from her bed and grabbed a quill and some parchment. She was never the type to write poetry, but she always wrote a few lines of it if something popped in her head.

-Cuts-

Watching the blood run down my arm,

Thinking; is this what I have to do to stay calm?

Running the blade across my skin,

Knowing now that I never can win.

Seeing the scars appear over time,

Wondering how they really can be mine.

Seeing a friend doing it to,

Does he know what we're getting into?

Knowing that someone else does the same,

Gets rid of the guilt and the pain.

Not letting my family see,

Brings the guilt back to me.

Sitting on my bed,

Watching my skin oozing red.

Thinking; is this really a way out?

Is this how I must get rid of the doubt?

Sitting on my bed,

Watching my skin oozing red?

Draco was lying down on his bed thinking of Ginny. It had been two weeks, and the only contact either of them had was when they each tried to avoid each other's gaze in the hallways. All Draco wanted was to be with her, he wanted to run up to her, hold her close and apologize for everything. He couldn't't do any of that though; he had too much damn pride. "This is _her _fault, not _mine." _He told himself night after night, he would tell his heart anything to try and justify not running out of his room and going to see her. His mind always told him to stay, it was his heart, even though she had shattered it to pieces twice, his heart was the one telling him that he needed to go to her. "Malfoy's don't listen to their hearts." Draco told himself firmly, and then he shot up in bed. He was starting to sound like the _old _Draco, like his father. He was not keeping his promise and trying to change. He looked at his bedside table and saw his pocket knife sitting there with the blade already flicked open; it was just waiting for him. He sat there and stared at it for a few moments. He slowly tore his gaze away from the knife and instead reached under his bed and pulled out an old tattered book he had since before he first came to Hogwarts. He flipped through the pages; they held all his deepest thoughts and his darkest feelings. He finally found the page he was looking for. After staring at the words he had written so many years ago, he read them quietly to himself.

His Fate

He sits on his floor,

Staring at his shaking door.

Just sitting there weeping,

Waiting for his beating.

His dad opens the door with a bang,

And starts to intensify his pain.

His eyes are filling with tears,

As his dad adds to his fears.

His dad's eyes are filled with rage,

And he just tries to fall into a daze.

The smell of alcohol on his father's breath,

Snaps him back to life, and scares him half to death.

He can't escape his fate,

He must put up with the hate.

He hides the marks his father has left behind,

And tries to erase the memory from his mind.

He forces a convincing smile,

Dying a little inside all the while.

He tries to live day by day,

But in the end, he'll always pay.

For a crime he did not commit,

For an act he had nothing to do with.

He knows his fate,

And learns to deal with his father's hate.

He sits on his floor weeping,

And waits for his beating.

Draco sighed as he read the last few lines; he had grown so much since then. He no longer cried when his father beat him, instead he put up with it and carved his pain into his skin. A searing hot tear rolled down his cheek, he was crying for himself and for Ginny. He knew that something had changed inside of her since their last fight. He noticed that she no longer put on makeup, that she didn't't even do her hair, and that she was no longer eating. Her eyes always looked so puffy and red, "how could nobody else have noticed?" he thought to himself. He knew that it was almost all his fault, no it was_entirely_ his fault. "Why am I so damn proud? Why can't I just get up and go to her?" He said to himself under his breath.

Draco looked back at his knife on his bedside table. Finally giving into the pain, he picked it up and watched as he dragged it down his arm. As he saw the blood start to pour he realized that it was no longer helping. Only one thing could help him now, and she was sitting on her bed thinking the same thing.

* * *

A few days later Draco made up his mind and decided that he was going to talk to her. He went down to breakfast and watched as she once again just picked at her food, not eating a bite of it. He begun to notice that she started looking thinner, her cheeks were beginning to look sunken and hollow, and _still _nobody was paying attention. The thought made him angry, he started to feel hate toward all the people who were supposed to be there for her. A moment later he realized that he was also supposed to be someone who had promised to be there for her, and he hasn't't been. That thought made him sick. His heart quickened when he saw her get up from the table and start to walk out of the Great Hall. "It's now or never." He thought to himself. With a deep breath he got up and followed her out of the hall. 

"Ginny?" He said so quietly he thought that maybe she didn't't hear him.

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. Did she hear the voice that she thought she heard? There is no way that he would be talking to her, not after not talking to her for almost three weeks. Slowly she turned around and saw the steely grey-eyed Slytherin staring at her with concern in his eyes.

"Yes?" She said slowly.

"I think we need to talk." Draco said simply, knowing that this was not going to be easy.

"Really? Because I think that you had it dead on before. Your right you and I _cannot_ be together." Ginny said hardly being able to believe that she wasn't just collapsing in his strong arms.

"You don't mean that, I _know _you don't." Draco said slightly hurt.

"Don't I? I thought I already told you that I can't have a relationship with somebody I have to hide from my friends and family." Ginny said knowing that he wasn't about to back down.

"I know and you're right, I should have never asked you to decide between your family and me." Draco said hoping that she would see that h was being sincere.

She had. She saw in his eyes that he wasn't lying, but she didn't't want to fold. She was stronger than that. "Or am I?" She thought to herself thinking back to the cuts she made on her leg on a daily basis.

"I need you, and I think that you need me to. I can see how much you're hurting and I want to help." Draco said in a low voice.

"I don't need you. I am fully capable of taking care of myself." Ginny said her cheeks turning red with anger, but she knew that deep down a small part of her _did _need him.

"If that's true than I am happy for you, and impressed by your strength, but I still want to be with you." Draco said knowing that it wasn't true. She did need him, he could see that, but if she couldn't't or wouldn't admit that yet, than he wasn't going to push.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want a relationship with you?" Ginny snapped coldly.

"If we can't have a relationship than can we at least have a friendship? I want to get to know you. So far I love everything about you, and I want to know more because I _know _that I will love everything else about you too. If you'll let me, please let me know you?" Draco said feeling extremely hurt by her words, but knowing that they weren't entirely true.

Ginny felt her heart skip a beat; she knew that she meant something to him. She also knew that he was beginning to mean the world to her. "No, stay strong." Her mind told her heart over and over in a pointless battle between her heart and her mind. She looked into his eyes and felt all her pain and anger leave her body as she got lost in the steely gray depths of them. She knew that he was the only person who could help her, and she couldn't't lose that. She sighed; the battle between her mind and her heart was over. Her heart had won. Just as she opened her mouth to tell him that she was going to give him another chance a voice called her name.

"GINNY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, her brother _always _showed up at the wrong time. Slowly she turned and faced Ron, giving him a piercing stare, which he chose to ignore.

"Malfoy, what are you doing with my sister?" Ron snapped at the blonde Slytherin.

"Just talking Weasley." Draco said innocently with a shrug.

"Bullshit! Ginny what did he do to you?" Ron asked turning to face his sister.

"Nothing Ron, we _were _just talking before you had to go and interrupt us." Ginny snapped at her over protective brother.

"Why would you be talking to a _Malfoy_?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because we are _friends _Ron and that is usually what friends do." Ginny snapped back.

Draco felt his heart stop for a moment. She had just told her brother that she was friends with him, even though she said that she wouldn't jeopardize the relationship with her family to have a relationship with him. True, it's not like they were dating, but it was definitely a start. Draco felt his mouth twitch into a smile.

"What are you smiling at Malfoy?" Ron snapped.

"Just the fact that you can't see how much your little sister has grown up, and how she no longer needs you to protect her." Draco said trying to control his anger and not yell at Ron for not noticing how much Ginny was hurting over the past few weeks.

"She is my baby sister; I will always be there for her." Ron said completely missing the point of Draco's statement.

Ginny opened her mouth to protest by Draco stopped her.

"Please Gin; just let me say one more thing. Then you can bitch at him all you like." Draco said, he stood there staring at her and waiting for her reply. After a few seconds Ginny nodded and Draco turned back to Ron.

"I never said that you wouldn't always be there for her, of course you will. All I said was that she doesn't't always need you to fight her battles. Trust me she is completely capable of that herself. And she is _not _a baby." Draco said to Ron, and knowing by the look on Ron's face he knew Draco was right.

Ron stood there dumbfounded. He knew that Malfoy was right but he didn't't want to admit it.

"Ginny, do you _want _to be friends with Malfoy?" Ron asked his sister after a moment's pause.

"Yes, I do." Ginny answered simply without hesitation.

"Okay, I can see that no matter what I say or do it won't make any difference." Ron said to his sister, looking at her in a new light. "But I swear to god Malfoy if you lay one hand on her inappropriately I _will _kill you." Ron said turning to face Draco.

"I won't, but I can't say that _she _won't. You see I _am _devilishly charming." Draco said with a smile.

Ginny started giggling, and Ron just walked away muttering something like "cocky ferret" under his breath. Ginny looked up at Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Draco asked confused, hoping that he didn't't do something wrong _again. _

"What makes you think that you are just _so _charming that I won't be able to keep my hands off you?" Ginny asked with a slight grin.

"Well you see, I can tell when you look at me that you are undressing me with your eyes." Draco said as he put his arm around her and started to walk her to class.

"Yup, sure I am." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Glad you finally see it my way." Draco said never taking his eyes off of her.

They walked towards Ginny's classroom not being to stop smiling as they saw the looks of confusion everybody was giving them.

**A/N:I'm sorry this chapter took so long to put up but I got major writers block. I hope that you are all happy that I finally ended the fight. I would once again like to thank my reviewers; GoddessOfTheNight3, lmsunshine**, **katerz15****, and Signy Malfoy****. And thank you to everybody else who has read my story, remember if you want me to put anything specific in the story you need to r****eview**** and I will most likely use your suggestion. Thanks again.****Also the two poems you see in this story are my own originals; I'd like to know what you think of them. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11 Taking Things Slow

**Their Crimson Love**

**Disclaimer****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**Chapter**** 11****- Taking Things slow**

The next month and a half went by amazingly for Draco and Ginny, it was the beginning of the December and they both could feel the Christmas spirit. The only problem Ginny and Draco were having was the constant argument the neither of them wanted the other to buy them any gifts.

"Come on Draco its Christmas, I _have _to get you something. And if you don't tell me what you want then I'll be forced to buy something that I know you will hate as punishment." Ginny said one day as they were walking around the grounds.

"Anything you get me I'll like." Draco said knowing that Ginny wouldn't fall for his sentimental bullshit.

"Oh really? What if I got you a yearlong subscription to _"The Quibbler" _or if I got mum to knit you a "Weasley" jumper? Say something green with a nice big "F" on it?" Ginny said with the devilish smile that Draco had fallen in love with many times.

"F? Why F? My name starts with a D, remember?" Draco asked looking confused.

"Oh I know it does, the F stands for ferret." Ginny said with a grin.

"Thanks Gin glad to know what you think of me. And just so you know I wouldn't read the magazines and I wouldn't wear the jumper." Draco said with a satisfied smile.

"Stop being so melodramatic and." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"But your words just cut me so deep." Draco said sarcastically.

"You can also stop being such a smart ass." Ginny said as she playfully smacked his arm.

"But I'm just _so _good at it." Draco said.

"Trust me I know, now will you just tell me what you want already." Ginny said in a would-be-annoyed tone, but her smile gave her away.

Draco opened his mouth to reply but was quickly cut off by Ginny.

"And don't you dare say something like "I want you"!" Ginny said trying to hide her smile but failing miserably.

"But that is what I want for Christmas, and aren't you supposed to honour a Christmas wish?" Draco said also smiling.

"Well too damn bad." Ginny said as she let Draco lead her back towards the castle for lunch.

"Honestly though Gin, I really don't want anything..." Draco said but Ginny could tell by his eyes that he _did _want something.

"Everyone wants something for Christmas Draco, and I can tell that you do too. Just tell me what it is, and if I can't get it for any reason I won't." Ginny said gently.

"If I tell you what it is you have to promise to tell me what you want, what you _really _want." Draco said, thinking that if she was going to push then he might as well push back.

"Fine, I promise." Ginny said after a slight pause.

"Good. Now what I want is very simple, I want a new notebook." Draco said knowing that he would have to explain why, but trying to put it off for as long as possible.

"Draco come on. That doesn't count, what do you _really _want?" Ginny asked rolling her eyes.

"Seriously, that _is _what I really want. I've kept a notebook since before I came to Hogwarts, but the one I have is so old and tattered. So I'd like a new one." Draco explained not wanting to meet Ginny's eyes.

"Oh, I didn't know you kept a journal." Ginny said feeling bad about questioning him.

"I don't look at it as keeping a journal. I look at it as just writing down whatever comes to mind. That way I can look back on it and see how much I've changed." Draco said knowing that it sounded dumb.

"Draco, I hate to break it to you, well no I don't really, but that is called keeping a journal." Ginny said with a slight grin as they headed toward the Great Hall.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is now you have to tell me what _you _want for Christmas, so spill." Draco said staring at Ginny's honey brown eyes so intently it seemed as though he could see right into her heart.

"I really don't know right now, but I will let you know tomorrow." Ginny said as they stopped at the doors leading into the Great Hall.

"You better, remember you promised that you would." Draco said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry I will, I just need to think about it. So I'll see you later?" Ginny said not wanting to say goodbye, even if it was only for a few hours.

"Yea, umm, meet me at 3:30 in the library, sound good?" Draco said.

"Okay, sure. See you then." Ginny replied as she let Draco lean in and kiss her cheek.

Ginny and Draco both turned and went their separate ways, Draco towards the Slytherin table, and Ginny towards the Gryffindor table. When Ginny sat down beside Hermione, Harry and Ron she noticed that her brother was giving her a very nasty look.

"What's the matter with you?" Ginny asked Ron, having a good idea of what it was.

"I know that I said I would leave you and Draco alone, but I _also _said that he was not to touch you inappropriately." Ron said as his face started to turn red from anger.

"He didn't Ron." Ginny snapped back.

"Oh really? So you let _all _your guy friends kiss you?" Ron said and knew immediately that he had gone _way _too far.

Ginny sat there staring at her idiot brother for a few moments. She was so mad she had forgotten how to speak, how to move, and had almost forgotten how to think. After a moment's pause every feeling had come back to her and she reacted.

**SMACK!**

Draco was watching Ginny from the moment she had sat down, to make sure she was eating. He had noticed in the past few weeks that they were on speaking terms that she had started eating and was starting to look like she used to, but he was still worried about her. Then he saw that Ron and Ginny were talking, and Ginny did not look happy. After a few moments of silence Draco thought that they were finished. He then however saw Ginny raise her hand and smack Ron right across the face. Out of everything Draco knew about Ginny he still didn't expect her to completely lose it on her brother. He noticed as she got up and left the Great Hall with tears in her eyes and he immediately went to follow her. As he walked pass the Gryffindor table he saw Ron sitting there, his face had a beat red hand print on it and it was paralyzed with shock. Draco couldn't help but smile, he might like Ron's sister, but he still didn't like Ron. Draco caught up with Ginny easily; she was sitting on the stairs, silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey, what happened?" Draco said as he sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I know what I want for Christmas." Ginny said simply in a surprisingly steady voice, as she let her head rest on Draco's shoulder.

"Really? What's that?" Draco asked, surprised that she wasn't talking about what happened with Ron.

"I want a new brother." Ginny said with a smile.

Draco laughed. "I wish I could give you one. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked simply.

"It's nothing really, it was just stupid." Ginny said wiping away her tears.

"Gin, when someone says or does something and then gets slapped for it, it's not nothing. Especially if what they did or said makes the other person cry." Draco said as he lifted her chin and wiped away the tears she had missed.

"I'm not crying because I'm upset, I'm crying because I'm _so _mad." Ginny said as she stared into his eyes. She loved his eyes, at first she thought the same thing everyone else had thought about his eyes; that they were cold and dark, but now she saw that they were so full of love and understanding. She never wanted to look away.

"Either way, you're still crying because of what he said. But if you don't want to talk about it that's fine." Draco said as he let go of her chin.

"He saw you kiss me and then when I told him that it didn't really mean anything he said _so you kiss all your guy friends." _Ginny said as she dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Do you want me to hex him? Just tell me what curse and I'll walk in there right now and do it." Draco said with a slight smile trying to cheer her up.

Ginny giggled. "No, I know that he is just being protective, and I know that it won't stop. It just gets annoying is all." Ginny said looking back up at him.

"Gin, I don't want to scare you away but when you said that the kiss I gave you didn't mean anything, I just wanted you to know that it did to me. I do still want to be with you and I always will, but if you're not ready that's fine I can wait. And if you're never ready, or you never want to, that's fine too. I just needed you to know, but I don't want this to ruin what we have now. I can't lose you, not even as an amazing friend." Draco said hoping that it wouldn't cause an argument.

"I know Draco, and thank you for understanding that I still need time. I do want to be with you, but I'm not ready yet. And I don't want to ruin this friendship either." Ginny said her eyes dangerously close to tears.

"Okay, I'm sorry for putting you on the spot, but I really did need you to know." Draco said as he pulled her in closer and kissed her fiery red hair.

"You didn't. If you don't mind I'm going to go up and take a quick nap, I'll see you at 3:30 okay?" Ginny asked trying to keep her voice calm.

"Are you sure you'll make it this time? Remember what happened last time you fell asleep before you were supposed to meet me?" Draco said with the trade mark Malfoy smirk.

"Oh fuck you." Ginny said with a smile as she started to head up to her common room.

"Gladly." Draco said still smirking. After she was out of sight his expression changed from amused to depressed. He wanted to be with her so bad, but she wasn't ready, and he was not going to push, he _really _didn't want to lose her again. He sighed and ran his hand down his arm, it had been almost six weeks since the last time he cut, he had made a promise to Ginny, and she had made a promise to him after they had made up. Draco was finding his promise to Ginny easier to keep then his promise to Blaise was. He didn't know if it was because she had made the same promise to him after she had found out how guilty he felt, or if it was because she asked him every day if he had made any cuts. For some unknown reason he couldn't lie to Ginny and he didn't want to.

* * *

Ginny sat in her bed thinking about what Draco had said to her and how she had reacted. She really did want an intimate relationship with him. She wanted to be able to say that she loved him to his face, but she wasn't ready. She had only recently gotten over Harry, and Draco had hurt her so badly, she was scared. Ginny got up and looked at her reflection in the mirror, she was definitely looking better now that Draco had come back into her life. She started eating again, so she was no longer "scary-skinny" as Draco had called it. She was wearing makeup and doing her hair again. And she was also smiling again. For the first time in a long time she was _happy_. The biggest differences that Draco had made in her life however, was that she had stopped cutting again, and she finally thought that she would be able to let another person see the real her and love her. "But then why haven't I let Draco prove that he loves me? I know he really cares for me and I know that I care for him so much." Ginny thought wearily to herself. "_fear._" Another voice in her head said. 

As Ginny got ready to go meet Draco she thought that maybe she should tell him that she was ready to give him the chance that he deserved. As she was walking out the door however she decided that she would take it slow, and let him get closer to her one step at a time.

* * *

Draco looked down at his watch, it was 3:15. "She should be here any minute." Draco thought to himself. He had been sitting in the library for almost two hours now, after Ginny had left he decided to go to the library early and get his homework done so they could talk. He was starting to get nervous. "What if she has slept in again? Or what if she changed her mind?" all these thoughts were running through his head and for the first time he just wished he could turn off his brain and forget about Ginny for a little while. He looked up as he heard the library door open and saw Ginny walking toward his table. She looked so beautiful, Draco thought. She had her hair half up in a messy bun, she was wearing tight jeans and a tight top that _really _showed off her figure and her makeup was done in simple earth tones. As he watched her walk up to him all the thoughts of being able to turn off his brain and forget about her disappeared and all he could do was stare. 

"Hey, you're early." Ginny said looking down at her own watch.

"So are you." Draco said simply, still taking in every detail of how she looked.

"True, but you are earlier." Ginny said with a smile as she sat down across from him.

"I had some spare time." Draco said with a shrug as he finally looked into her eyes instead of staring at the rest of her body.

"How long have you been here?" Ginny said with a raised eyebrow.

"Since about five minutes after you went up to Gryffindor tower." Draco said casually.

"Why didn't you send someone up to get me?" Ginny said slightly shocked that he had sat there and waited for her the entire time.

"Because you wanted to take a nap." Draco said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I wasn't able to sleep, so you should have sent someone up." Ginny said as she pulled out her books.

"But I didn't know that." Draco said beginning to look her up and down again.

"Anyway it doesn't matter; I wanted to talk to you about what you said on the stairs." Ginny said nervously biting her lip.

Draco's heart started to race. He didn't know why he was nervous because they had already talked about this and she had said that at the least she wanted to be friends for a while.

"Okay." He said finally hoping that nervousness didn't show in his voice.

"Well, I was thinking about what I said about not being ready." Ginny said still biting her lip.

"Uh huh." Draco said indicating for her to continue.

"Well, it's just that, that wasn't entirely true. I do want to be with you, just not right away, but sooner than you think." Ginny said after a slight pause.

"Gin I already told you that I'm more than willing to wait." Draco said when she didn't continue.

"I know and I really appreciate that, but I think you deserve to know _why_ Im not ready." Ginny took a deep breath and waited for Draco to respond, when he didn't she continued. "You know that I had that _huge _crush on Harry?"

Draco nodded and swallowed hard, he did not like where this was going.

"Well I just recently got over him and it hurt a lot that he didn't notice me or more so that he didn't _want _to notice me. And then you came along and flipped my entire world upside down. I was really starting to like you and I felt so bad when I pushed you away, but I was scared. Then I tried to make things right again and you turned around and hurt me just like Harry did." Ginny said looking at her hands the entire time.

"Gin, I'm _so _sorry for that, I never wanted to hurt you." Draco said as his eyes started to sting. "I will _not _cry in front of her right now, she obviously needs me to be strong for her. And I will do _anything _for her." Draco thought to himself as he held back tears.

"I know Draco and I understand, and I know that I hurt you too. It's just that I'm really afraid of it happening again and us losing what we have now, and I really don't want to lose this relationship with you." Ginny said trying to hold back her own tears.

"So...you're saying that all you want to be is friends?" Draco said hoping that he was wrong.

"No! That's _not _what I am saying at all. All I'm saying is I'm thinking we should take it slow. Remain friends for now, and maybe go one a couple of dates." Ginny finished and prayed to god that Draco would understand and be willing do this for her.

"Gin, there is nothing I would want more than to take you out on a date. And I never wanted us to move too fast, I care about you too much to do that to you." Draco said as he sighed with relief.

"Thank you Draco, so I was thinking that maybe we could go out together to Hogsmead on the last weekend before the holidays." Ginny said biting her lip nervously again.

"Ginny, I don't know how that could work. We are supposed to be getting each other's gifts then, remember?" Draco said hating himself for it.

"I already thought about that, and I was thinking that we would be together for the first couple of hours, and then we would go do our shopping for the last couple of hours by ourselves." Ginny said, sounding as though she had rehearsed her plan a thousand times.

Draco thought for a moment, and then he looked up into her eyes and smiled.

"That could work; there is only one problem though." He said with a smile.

Ginny bit her lip nervously again. "What's that?" She asked trying to keep her voice steady.

"Isn't the man supposed to ask out the women?" Draco said with a smirk that earned him another slap in the arm.

**A/N**: I hope you all like this chapter, unfortunately there won't be many more :( :( :(. I would once again like to thank my reviewers; **GoddessOfTheNight3**, **lmsunshine**, **katerz15**, and **Signy Malfoy.** To **lmsunshine**; I know that the two lines of my last chapter were almost identical, and that I could have left one out. But I decided to leave them both for two reasons; 1) Draco is cocky and even though he thought he knew that Ron knew he was right he still could have been wrong because of how cocky he is. And 2) Ron would never admit that a Malfoy was right, especially when it came to his sister and I wanted to show the little eternal battle he was having with himself. I hope that clears everything up. And Thank you all again for your kind reviews! And thank you to everybody else who has read my story. Review!


	12. Chapter 12 One Step at a Time

**Their Crimson Love**

**Disclaimer****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**Chapter**** 12**** -****One Step at a Time**

Ginny woke up the next day feeling so much better now that she had talked to Draco and he had agreed to take things slow. She couldn't figure out why she had been so nervous, he had already told her that he was willing to wait, but she still had felt as though he was going to get fed up and say she wasn't worth it. The only problem Ginny was having was trying to decide what she wanted Draco to get her for Christmas. She really didn't want anything, but she had promised him that she would tell him what she wanted. Ginny got dressed and ready quickly and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As she entered the Great Hall her eyes darted toward the Slytherin table; he wasn't there yet, in fact the Great Hall was almost completely empty. She looked down at her watch and saw that she had woken up an hour and a half before she normally does, and she still had an hour before she had to get to class. "Good, now I can eat and think in private without Ron or anybody else bugging me." Ginny thought to herself with a smile. She really did hate eating with the rest of the school. Ginny sat down and filled her plate with bacon, eggs, toast, beans, and fried tomatoes. She was sitting there for about half an hour when the Great Hall started to fill up with students. Ginny immediately spotted Draco, he was walking toward the Slytherin table with Blaise, when she saw him look her way she couldn't help but smile, and was glad to see him smile back.

* * *

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table with Blaise Zabini and situated himself so he could see Ginny. After a few moments Draco frowned, she was not eating again, but she did look happy and she was still doing her hair and makeup. "What's going on?" Draco thought to himself concerned. 

"So what are you doing for Christmas break?" Blaise asked Draco a few minutes after they sat down. But Draco didn't answer, Blaise saw that he was staring intently at something or someone and followed his gaze. Blaise rolled his eyes when he saw who Draco was looking at. "Ginny, should have known." Blaise thought to himself shaking his head. "Draco!" Blaise said louder snapping his fingers in front of Draco's face to get his attention.

"Huh? What?" Draco said as he slowly tore his gaze away from Ginny, who still wasn't eating, and looked at Blaise.

"I said, what are you doing for Christmas break?" Blaise repeated simply with a grin.

"Oh, umm, I'm staying here, you?" Draco said distractedly.

"Going home." Blaise said, knowing that his friend wouldn't be paying attention for much longer.

"That sounds like..." Draco trailed off as he stared at Ginny again.

Blaise just laughed. "You're always great to talk to Draco." Blaise said sarcastically as he watched his friend continue to stare at Ginny.

After about twenty minutes Draco watched Ginny get up and followed her, she didn't eat one thing at breakfast and he wanted to know why.

"Ginny!" Draco called as he jogged to catch up with her.

Ginny spun around to face the grey-eyed Slytherin. "Hey, what's up?" She asked after he had caught up with her.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to ask you something, and I don't want you to get angry." Draco said awkwardly.

"What is it?" Ginny said staring to feel nervous.

"Well it's just that I couldn't help but notice that at breakfast you weren't eating. Is something wrong?" Draco asked concerned, he really wanted to know that she was okay, but he didn't want another small breakdown like she had the last time he confronted her about not eating.

Ginny stood there thinking for a moment, nothing was wrong, she was actually happy today. And she knows that she ate a really big breakfast. Then it hit her.

"Oh! No, don't worry, everything is fine, it's just that I woke up really early and when I came down to the Great Hall almost nobody was there. But I did eat, I promise." Ginny said half laughing.

"So nothing is wrong? And you did eat? You haven't started not eating again right? Because last time you really scared me." Draco said relieved, but still concerned.

"Yes, everything is fine, and yes I did eat, and I know how much I scared you last time, but I made you a promise. You have to trust me." Ginny said softly.

"I do trust you, but when I saw that you weren't eating I got scared again." Draco said slightly offended.

"I know. Anyway, I really should be heading to class, or professor McGonagall will kill me if I'm late. I'll see you around?" Ginny asked, trying desperately to change the subject, she didn't like talking about what it was like for her when Draco wasn't around.

"Yea, alright, do you want to meet me out on the grounds during fifth? I know that you have a free period." Draco asked knowing that he too had to get to class.

"Okay, but don't you have a class fifth?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea but its only divination, I'll make up some bullshit story for her tomorrow, if she even notices that I'm not there." Draco said with a smile.

"Okay, well I really got to go, see you at fifth." Ginny said as she once again let Draco lean in and kiss her, but this time he kissed her softly on her lips.

"Bye." Draco said as he pulled away.

* * *

As Ginny walked to class she felt differently. Draco had kissed her many times before, but they were always long, hard, and passionate. This kiss was slow, short, gentle, and safe. She didn't know what that meant. Did it mean that he no longer felt the same for her? Did he no longer feel the passion for her that he used to? Or did he kiss her so gently because he knows that she wants to take it slow for now? Ginny was really confused and didn't know what to do. She didn't want to ask him. Because certain things you just don't ask, but she didn't want to wait and see either, she _had _to know. 

Ginny's day went by surprisingly fast and she was a little shocked when she realized that it was fifth period already, but at the same time she was happy that she was going to see Draco in a few minutes. As she walked outside and felt the bitter cold hit her face she looked around and found Draco standing by the lake with his back to her, and she headed over.

"Hey, what's so interesting about a frozen lake?" Ginny asked Draco when she was standing beside him.

"Nothing at all, I was just thinking about Christmas." Draco said smiling as he turned and faced her.

"What about Christmas?" Ginny asked, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"Just that you have to tell me what you want me to get you for Christmas today, remember?" Draco asked still smiling.

"I remember. But I really still don't know what I want, just get me whatever, I'll like anything." Ginny said knowing that Draco wasn't going to let it go that easily.

"But, you said that you would know today, and I would just pick out something for you but I'm really bad at picking out gifts. I've been told that I have bad taste." Draco said his smile fading slightly.

"I'm sorry Draco but I really don't know what I want. And there is no way that your taste is _that _bad. I'll like whatever I get." Ginny said hoping that Draco wouldn't spend too much time thinking about what to get her, and that he wouldn't push the subject.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you saw some of the things I've gotten for my mother. Now she just tells me what to buy her." Draco said with a grin, "but if you really don't know then I'll try. Just remember that if it is horrible it's your own fault." He added playfully.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ginny said giggling while Draco pulled her in for a hug. As she snuggled up against his warm chest she thought about what it was going to be like when he went home for two weeks during Christmas break and sighed.

"I'm really going to miss you during the break." Ginny said after a few moments.

"What do you mean? Are you going home?" Draco said as he pulled away to look into her eyes.

"No, but aren't you?" Ginny asked confused.

"No, I decided to stay here this year." Draco said smiling at the fact that they would be almost completely alone together and without classes for two weeks.

"Why? You _always _go home." Ginny said still confused, but happy that he was staying.

"I know, but I decided that I didn't want to put up with my parents bullshit this year." Draco said simply.

"Oh, I see." Ginny said smiling.

"Is the rest of your family staying here too?" Draco asked after a moment and prayed to god that the answer was no.

"No, they are all going back to my house, even Harry, and Hermione is going home to her house." Ginny said, knowing what he was thinking.

"Well good, at least we will be all alone." Draco said with the Malfoy smirk that he did so well.

"And why do you want us to be alone?" Ginny said with a playful smile.

"Because I don't want your brother getting in the way." Draco said still smirking.

"And what exactly would he be getting in the way of?" Ginny asked matching his smirk.

"You'll just have to see, now won't you?" Draco said with a playful glint in his eyes. "Come on lets go in, you look like your freezing." Draco added after he saw that she was shaking.

Ginny nodded, she was very cold, and she could no longer feel her toes or her fingers. Slowly she let Draco lead her back to the castle.

**A/N**: I hope you all like this chapter, I know that it was really short and I'm sorry that not much really happened; I just wanted a filler chapter. I was going to have this chapter include their trip to Hogsmead, but I can't think of what Draco should get For Ginny and I would really appreciate some ideas. I would once again like to thank my reviewers; **GoddessOfTheNight3**, **lmsunshine**, **katerz15**, and **Signy Malfoy** Thank you to everybody else who has read my story. Review! PS; I don't know when I will have the next chapter up because we are supposed to get a really bad storm tonight that will lead into tomorrow where I am. I'm sorry if I can't get the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow, I will post as soon as it is written and I am able to. Thanks again!


	13. Chapter 13 Broken Promises and a Unexpec

**Their Crimson Love**

**Disclaimer****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**Chapter**** 13**** – ****Broken Promises and a Unexpected Confession**

Ginny was on top of the world for the next week, she was so happy that she finally talked to Draco about the kiss and asked him what it meant.

FLASHBACK

Ginny and Draco were walking by the lake Wednesday after they both got out of class; the lake seemed to be their favourite place to hang out. They had been walking around the lake for about twenty minutes without speaking and it was driving Ginny insane. She was beginning to think that she had been right about the soft kiss that Draco had given her days before. After another five minutes of silence Ginny just couldn't take it anymore.

"Why aren't you talking to me? What have I done?" Ginny asked starting to feel very angry.

"What do you mean? You haven't done anything." Draco said startled.

"Then why aren't you talking to me? It's been about half an hour." Ginny said her anger starting to rise slightly.

"It's just that I feel so comfortable around you, I don't feel the need to talk." Draco said realizing how stupid it sounded.

"That doesn't make any sense." Ginny said her face messed up with confusion.

"It does, with some people you feel the need to talk or it causes an awkward silence, but with you I don't feel awkward if we are not talking." Draco explained hoping that Ginny's anger would fade soon.

"You have a twisted sense of logic you know that? But I guess I do too because I kinda understand that." Ginny said with a smile as her anger started to die.

Draco smiled at her, happy that she saw his point and that she wasn't angry. He hated it when she was angry, it always reminded him of their fight and made him feel guilty. Although he supposed that he _should_ feel guilty, it was almost entirely his fault, if not entirely his fault.

"I've been meaning to ask you something, but I don't know how to say it without it sounding weird." Ginny said nervously pulling Draco out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"Just say it; I'll try to understand your _twisted logic _as you put it, as best I can." Draco said smiling.

"Oh shut up. Anyway though, do you remember Monday, I think it was, when you kissed me?" Ginny asked nervously.

Draco nodded starting to feel nervous himself.

"Well, it's just that it was so soft and gentle, and your other kisses have always been hard and passionate." Ginny said hoping that Draco would catch on so she didn't have to explain it all.

He didn't. "Okay...?" He said slowly, wondering where she was going with this.

"Well, I was just wondering why you changed all of a sudden. I mean I like it, but have you lost interest in me or..." Ginny trailed off, not wanting to finish.

"Oh, No I definitely have _not _lost interest in you. I kissed you softer because you told me that you wanted to keep things slow, and I thought I went too far with the kiss anyway. Also since you want to keep things slow I didn't want the kiss to be too passionate because passionate kisses tend to lead to other things, and we certainly can't do that in the hallways, unfortunately." Draco explained as they stopped walking.

"Okay. Wait! What do you mean _unfortunately?" _Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It would be interesting, but it would suck if we were caught by a teacher." Draco said with a playful smirk.

"But isn't the fear of getting caught the best part?" Ginny asked playfully.

Draco just stared at her with his mouth hanging open in shock.

"I'm _kidding_!" Ginny said playfully smacking Draco in the arm.

"Too bad." Draco said as he ducked a slap to the back of his head. "But seriously, how could you think that I am losing interest in you?" Draco asked pulling her in for a hug.

"I don't know, I thought that maybe you were getting sick of waiting and possibly thinking that I wasn't worth the wait." Ginny said biting her lip. She knew that she sounded ridiculous, but she couldn't help the way her mind worked. Stupid mind.

"You are _more _than worth the wait, and I could _never _get bored of you or lose interest in you, or anything else you may be thinking along those lines." Draco said lifting her chin so he could look into her beautiful honey brown eyes.

"You're so sweet sometimes you know that Draco." Ginny said as she found herself getting lost in his eyes once again. She would really have to stop doing that or she would stay lost one day, although that might not be such a bad thing.

"Hey! Malfoy's are _not _sweet." Draco said in a would-be-angry tone, but Ginny could tell by his eyes that he wasn't serious, and the fact that his lips were starting to twitch into a smile didn't help either.

"Uh-huh and all Weasley's have a hidden fortune." Ginny said with a smile.

They both started laughing and headed back up to the castle as it started to get dark.

END FLASHBACK

Ginny went to walk out of the common room and head down towards dinner when Ron stopped her.

"What do you want now Ronald?" Ginny asked rolling her eyes.

"Look, even though I said that I wouldn't but in when it came to you and Malfoy I need to know what is going on with you two. Are you dating?" Ron asked trying not to imagine what it would be like of Malfoy was dating Ginny.

"No Ron we're not, but we are considering it." Ginny said starting to get annoyed. Ron had no right to butt into her personal life, even if he was concerned.

"I really don't think you should." Ron said not meeting her eyes.

"And why would that be?" Ginny said she was beginning to get angry.

"Because I've heard girls talk about him after they break up. Apparently he just dates them until he sleeps with them and then he dumps them a few days later. I'm scared he will do the same thing with you." Ron said, still refusing to meet her eyes.

"Thanks for that Ron, but I think I can take care of myself." Ginny snapped.

"Have you slept with him?" Ron asked looking at her with genuine concern in his eyes.

"Not that it is any of your business, but no I haven't." Ginny said ignoring the concerned look he gave her.

"Good." Ron said relieved. "Please don't, I know that he will just use you, I know his type. He might say that he cares for you or even that he loves you, but it doesn't mean a thing. All he wants to do is get into your knickers." He added.

Ginny had enough; she walked right passed Ron and went back up to her dormitory with tears in her eyes. "How could Ron say something like that?" Ginny said to herself as she threw herself onto her bed. It wasn't only Ron's words that had her so upset, it was the fact that she had heard the same stories and she had thought the exact same thing earlier. But she had pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and decided to give Draco a fair chance. Now all she could think about is what would happen if he did just up and leave her. Draco was her support, her life line. As much as Ginny hated having to depend on a person other than herself for any reason she knew that she depended on Draco for emotional support.

After sitting on her bed and crying her eyes out for what seemed like hours Ginny finally reached under her pillow and grabbed her knife. She flicked open the blade and stared at it, remembering the promise she had made to Draco. "If Draco doesn't really care about me, what difference would it make?" Ginny thought miserably to herself as she dragged the blade across the thin tender skin on her forearm. Ginny sat there in a trance as the blood started to run down her arm. She dragged the metal blade across her skin about a dozen more times before she really realized what she had done. She suddenly dropped her knife and started to cry uncontrollably. She knew that Draco did care about her and that he would be upset when he found out what she had done. Ginny had completely lost her appetite after seeing so much blood and instead closed the curtains around her bed and cries herself to sleep without even cleaning her cuts.

Draco sat at the Slytherin table and watched the doors leading into the Great Hall waiting to see Ginny walk through them any minute. An hour later the Great Hall was almost empty and Ginny still hadn't shown up. Draco was starting to get really worried, as he got up and started walking out of the hall he heard Weasley talking to Potter.

"She just won't listen to reason, I know that Malfoy is no good for her but she is completely blinded." Ron was saying as him and Harry were walking out of the hall.

Draco stopped dead. They were talking about Ginny, and by the sounds of it Ginny and Ron had gotten into another fight. As Harry and Ron started coming closer Draco slid behind a suit of armour so he could listen without being seen... yet.

"What did she say when you told her about how Malfoy just uses girls for a quick shag?" Harry asked Ron as they started getting closer to the suit of armour that Draco was hidden behind. Draco was absolutely livid; he hadn't used a girl for a_ quick__ shag_ in well over a year. That was the old Draco.

"She just said that she could take care of herself and stormed back up to her dorm, I think she was crying." Ron said as they were about to pass Draco in his hiding spot. At that moment Draco couldn't take anymore, he jumped out from behind the suit of armour and started yelling at Ron.

"What the hell do you think you are doing butting in on Ginny's life all the time? Why can't you just leave us alone?" Draco asked angrily.

"I was thinking _Malfoy _that I don't want to see my sister get used and hurt, and I can't leave the two of you alone because you're a _Malfoy._" Ron spat his name like it was something foul.

"I would never hurt Ginny." Draco said simply feeling his face going red with anger.

"Why? Why do you all of a sudden care about Ginny or anybody else but yourself?" Ron asked hoping to catch Malfoy off guard, and make him admit whatever his plan with Ginny was.

"Because I love her!" Draco shouted at them.

Ron, Harry, _and _Draco stood there completely shocked. Harry and Ron were expecting the ferret to say a lot of things, but that was _not _one of them.

"You...you...can't _love _her! You're a Malfoy and she's a..." Ron tried to say but was cut off by Draco.

"A Weasley? I know! I am supposed to hate her and everything about her, but I find myself doing the exact opposite. I _do _love her, I love everything about her, and I would rather kill myself than hurt her in any way." Draco said, and for the first time Harry and Ron heard truth in his voice as he spoke about Ginny.

"Have you told her?" Harry asked after a long pause.

"No, I haven't." Draco said simply.

"Why? If you really do love her why aren't you telling her every minute of the day?" Ron asked Draco not wanting to believe it. But somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that Draco was telling the truth. He could tell by the way he looked at Ginny, by the way he acted around her, and of course by the way he had talked about her just now.

"I don't know why, I guess it would be because I don't want to scare her away. I can't lose her, even if you can't see it, or if you just don't want to see it, I really do care about her, and I need her. Don't tell her I love her, I don't think she's ready to know, and when she is _I _want to be the one to tell her." Draco said almost pleadingly.

The three of them just stood there for a long while staring at each other. After what seemed like an eternity to Draco, Ron nodded his head and Draco released a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Where is she?" Draco asked urgently, he had a bad feeling that Ginny had done something stupid after her fight with Ron.

"I think she is still up in dormitory." Ron said. "Why?" He added with a raised eyebrow.

"I need to see her, now." Draco said. "I can't explain why, but I need to see her." He added as he looked at their accusing expressions.

"Okay, follow us." Ron said with a sigh, he did not like the idea of Malfoy being in his sister's dormitory, but there was something urgent in his voice that Ron just couldn't ignore.

As they made their way up to the Gryffindor tower none of them said a word. Draco was too nervous to talk even if he wanted to, and Harry and Ron both were still just too shocked. They finally made their way to the portrait of the fat lady and Harry gave the password reluctantly, Draco was too worried about Ginny for it to even register in his mind. After they climbed through the portrait hole Draco looked at Ron questionably ignoring the confused looks of everybody in the common room, Ron just pointed toward the girl's dormitory and then sat down on the couch and stared into the fire.

Draco climbed the stairs to the girls dormitory two at a time, when he opened the door he was grateful that it was empty. He spotted Ginny's bed quite easily, it was the only one with the curtains closed, and he ran over to it. Draco pulled the curtains back and wanted to cry at the sight he saw before him. Ginny was lying on the bed she appeared to be asleep (or at least Draco hoped she was asleep) and her left arm was covered in blood from her elbow to her wrist. Draco bent down beside her and checked her pulse. He sighed with relief, she was alive and her pulse was strong enough that he wouldn't have to take her to the hospital wing. Slowly Draco got up and went into the attached bathroom and grabbed some towels and a bowl of luke warm water. He walked back to her bed sat down beside her and gently started to clean her cuts. After about ten minutes Draco had finished, her arm was clean and her cuts were no longer bleeding, he gently shook her shoulder trying to wake her up.

A few minutes later Ginny opened her eyes and saw Draco holding her hand in his and felt him gently kiss her palm. She immediately started to cry and Draco bent down and held her.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered after she had calmed down enough to speak.

"It's okay, I understand, I heard what happened with your brother, I know what he said." Draco said in a soft voice as he stroked her hair.

"How do you know?" Ginny said as she started to sit up.

"I overheard him talking to Potter and we sort of got into a screaming match about it." Draco said as he moved back to give her more room.

"Oh, was he a complete ass?" Ginny said not meeting his eyes.

"At first, but if you'll believe it, we have actually come to an understanding, he is the one who brought me up here." Draco said as he started to rub her back.

"That's weird." Ginny said looking up at him confused.

"I know, listen Gin I need to explain what your brother said about me using girls." Draco said so quietly she almost didn't catch it.

"No, Draco its okay you don't have to expla..." Ginny tried to say but was cut off by Draco.

"Yes, I do. I did use girls at one point, but that was a long time ago before I decided to change. I don't do that anymore and I would never do that to you. I care about you too much, and I wouldn't do anything that might lead to losing you. Gin, you have no idea how much I need you right now and always will." Draco said nervously, he really hoped that she believed him.

"I need you too Draco." Ginny said, and with her words Draco pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. They sat there holding each other for what seemed like hours when they heard footsteps and Ron entered the room, Ginny quickly pulled down her sleeve, luckily Ron wasn't looking at her as he entered.

"Just because I have agreed to back off does not mean that I will let the two be up here alone, besides it's almost curfew and Malfoy you should really be leaving." Ron said trying to keep from yelling because he didn't expect to walk in and see Draco holding his sister so close, and it made him slightly angry.

"Alright, Bye Gin, I'll see you tomorrow." Draco said he gave her one quick kiss before he started to get up off the bed.

"Hey none of that!" Ron said angrily. Draco just smiled as he walked passed and turned when he reached the door to see Ginny lying back down and already half asleep.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." She said softly before Ron pushed him out the door.

Draco and Ron walked down the steps in silence and when Draco walked passed Harry and Hermione Harry he spoke;

"Did you tell her?" Harry asked almost anxiously.

Draco just shook his head at Harry and walked out through the portrait hole. He smiled as he walked back toward the dungeons. "I guess she won't have to choose between me and her family after all." He thought to himself, making his smile even bigger.

**A/N**: I hope you all like this chapter. I still can't think of what Draco should get for Ginny for Christmas and I would really appreciate some ideas. I would once again would like to thank my reviewers; **GoddessOfTheNight3**, **lmsunshine**, **katerz15**, and **Signy Malfoy** Thank you to everybody else who has read my story. I know that boys aren't supposed to be able to get up into the girls dormitories and that the staircase turns into a slide and everything, but Draco and Ginny aren't supposed to fall in love either! So if something that huge can be changed so can a small detail about a set of stairs turning into a slide. Thanks again. Review!


	14. Chapter 14 True Feelings Coming Up to th

**Their Crimson Love**

**Disclaimer****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**Chapter**** 14**** –**** True Feelings Coming Up to the Surface.**

When Draco get back to his common room it was empty, slowly he made his way up to his private room and lay down on his bed. Ginny had broken her promise, although Draco understood why, it still bothered him. "I don't care if she did do it though; I am not going to leave her." Draco said to himself. If it had been anybody else Draco would not have given them another chance, but this was Ginny, and he knew now more than ever that he loved her and she needed him. Draco knew that Ginny had gone through some terrible things in her life and he knew that she wasn't as strong as she would like to think, even if she wouldn't admit it. Draco considered telling her all this, but he decided against it. She wasn't ready to know, one day when she was strong enough to overcome her past, she would look back on this point in her life and realize how much she had grown.

Draco lay in bed staring at his ceiling for about an hour before he drifted off into an unpleasant sleep. Dreams about Ginny with cuts all over her body, and watching her cry as she moved the blade down to her wrist and him not being able to help, haunted his mind. Hours later Draco woke up in a cold sweat, everything he saw in his dreams about Ginny cutting had seemed so real and vivid. He turned over and looked at his clock; it was 10:00 in the morning, so he slowly got up and started to get ready to go meet Ginny out by the lake once again.

* * *

Ginny woke up extremely early Sunday morning, most likely because she had slept the better part of her Saturday away. It was still dark outside and when Ginny looked over at her clock she saw that it was only 5:30 in the morning. She tried lying back down to go back to sleep, but she was unsuccessful. Slowly Ginny got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a nice long relaxing bath. She filled the tub and stepped into the hot water. She was lying in the tub slowly sinking further down into the warm water when she looked down at her arm and saw the cuts she had made the day before. Suddenly all the memories of Draco at her bed side looking so worried came flooding back. Something in her stomach twisted unpleasantly and she cried. She felt so bad for betraying Draco's trust and breaking her promise. She was almost sure that Draco wouldn't stand by her now; she sat there crying thinking that she had lost him forever when more memories started to flood her mind. She suddenly remembered what Draco had said. "_It__'s okay, I understand.__" _She remembered how concerned he had looked and how sincere his words had been. The memories started to comfort her a bit and her tears started to slow down. 

After she got out of the bathroom and stepped back into her dormitory she noticed that the sun had come up, she looked over at her clock again, it said it was 8:30 in the morning, Ginny had been in the bath for hours. Ginny's dorm mates were still sleeping so she quietly grabbed some clothes and her makeup and walked back into the bathroom. After she got changed (simple black jeans and a red long sleeve shirt that hung loosely around her petite figure, yet was still form fitting.) she stood in front of the mirror and started to magically dry her hair and make it slightly curly. She then opened her makeup bag and started to pull out her foundation, eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara, blush, and lip gloss. Even though Ginny was capable of doing her makeup by magic she preferred to use muggle makeup, that way whenever she got a compliment on her makeup she felt proud knowing that she was able to do it without her wand.

An hour later Ginny's hair and makeup were finished. (Her makeup was basic except for her eyes, done with smoky black eye shadow and a little bit of red eye shadow in the crease of her eyelids.) After checking her appearance in the mirror one more time she went down to the common room. She sat on the couch in front of the fire for a few minutes then when she felt someone sit down beside her she turned her head and saw Ron looking at her strangely.

"Ron if you're going to tell me that Draco is no good for me again, don't bother because I don't want to hear it." Ginny said as her defences starting to go up.

"No, I wasn't going to say anything bad about Malfoy." Ron said in a low voice.

"Who are you and what have you done with my annoying git of a brother?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, okay I lied; I do have a lot of bad things to say about Malfoy. I just don't have anything to say about him and you except that after what he told me last night you do think that you are making the right choice. Just know that I will be here to beat up Malfoy if anything goes wrong, but I do hope that you are happy." Ron said slowly, it was hard for him to speak. Even though Malfoy had admitted to Ron and Harry that he did love Ginny, Ron still found it difficult to let his sister grow up.

"Seriously, Who the bloody hell are you, and where is Ron?" Ginny asked with a smile.

Ron laughed with his sister for a few moments before she spoke again;

"What did he say to you that would make you change your mind?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I swore that I would let him tell you." Ron said simply, then added; "It's nothing bad, it's actually something really good, but I don't think he's ready to let you know yet." At the look of disbelief on her face.

"He will tell me though?" She asked, Ron just nodded. "And it really isn't anything bad?" She added nervously.

"Trust me Gin, you'll _love _it." Ron said with at slight grin. Ginny had no idea that he had just given her a very important clue.

They sat in silence for a little while just staring into the fire. Slowly the common room started to fill up as people started coming down from their dormitories.

"I'm going down to the Great Hall for breakfast, are you coming?" Ron asked his sister as he stood up.

Ginny looked down at her watch and saw that it was 10:30, "Yeah, I guess I should." She answered after a slight pause.

* * *

Draco walked into the Great Hall at 11:00, his hair was still wet because he didn't bother to dry it, he was too anxious about seeing Ginny and wondered how she was doing today. As he walked in he saw Ginny sitting beside her brother eating a fair sized breakfast, he was glad to see her eating even after what happened last night. Draco at first thought that Ginny and Ron were going to get into another fight, but as he sat down and stared at her a little longer he noticed that she was talking to him pleasantly. He smiled weakly thinking that everything between him, Ginny, and her family was going to work out after all, if Ginny and himself worked out that is. Draco ate a quick breakfast and sat there watching Ginny waiting for her to stand up so they could make their way outside to the lake together. After another ten minutes Draco saw Ginny look up at him and nod toward the doors. At the same time Ginny and Draco got up from their seats and headed toward the doors. Ginny reached the doors first and waited for Draco to catch up with her, she didn't have to wait long, he was standing beside her about 30 seconds later. 

"How are you feeling today?" Draco asked as he bent down and hugged her.

Ginny felt his cold wet hair against her cheek and pulled away. "Draco you can't go outside with wet hair, you'll get sick and then you will miss our date into Hogsmead." Ginny said as she pulled out her wand and dried his hair for him.

"Thank you, but I would never miss our date. You never answered my question, how are you feeling?" Draco said as they started to walk outside.

"Better, I had a nice chat with Ron this morning." Ginny said as the cold wind blew her hair around her face.

"So I could see." Draco said as he moved the hair out of her face.

"No, I mean before we came down to breakfast." Ginny said pulling her cloak around her tighter.

"Oh really? What did you talk about?" Draco asked as he put his arm around her to try and provide her with a little more warmth.

"Actually, we talked about you." Ginny said as they stopped at their usual place in front of the lake.

"What about me?" Draco said slowly, hoping that her brother did not tell Ginny what he had said to Ron and Harry last night.

"He said that even though he really doesn't like it, he thinks I am making the right choice by hanging around you." Ginny said hoping to catch Draco off guard so he would tell her what her brother wouldn't.

"Is that all?" Draco asked nervously.

"Well no, he said that it was something _you _said to him that made him change his mind. What could you have possibly that would get through his thick head?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"If he didn't tell you, it was obviously for a good reason." Draco said feeling relieved.

"He said that you didn't want him to tell me, and that he didn't think you were ready to say anything yet." Ginny said realizing that her plan did not work.

"Well that's good that he didn't tell you, or else you might have had a brother for much longer." Draco teased earning him a slap in the arm.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Ginny said feeling slightly hurt that he could tell Ron and not her.

"Nope not yet, but one day soon I will." Draco said feeling bad about it when he saw the look of hurt in her eyes.

"Why were able to tell Ron last night, but you can't tell me now?" Ginny asked looking down at her shoes rather than meeting his eyes.

"I didn't want to tell Ron, it just slipped out. I _did _want you to be the first person I told." Draco said lifting her chin up so she was forced to meet his eyes. Surprisingly Draco saw no tears in her eyes, but when she spoke her voice was shaky.

"And you're not going to tell me now?" Ginny asked again, trying and failing to keep her voice steady.

"No, not yet, I don't think you want to hear it right yet, and I don't want to risk another fight. I _will _tell you when the time is right though, just be patient with me." Draco said softly as he wiped away a few tears that finally fell from her eyes.

"Well, I guess it's the least I can do, after all you are being patient with me." Ginny said in a much stronger voice.

"That's right, and it's killing me." Draco said sarcastically, earning him another smack to the arm.

"Any chance that you have a small idea what you want for Christmas? To make it a little easier for me?" Draco asked after a long pause, almost certain that the answer would be no.

"Well, actually I do have a small idea." Ginny said slowly.

"What is it?" Draco asked surprised, he really wasn't expecting her to answer yes.

"Well, I want a pet. You see almost everybody in our house has a pet except for me, and lately I just wish I had something to lie down beside me every night." Ginny said slightly embarrassed.

"Well, you know that I would be more than willing to lie down with you every night." Draco said with the Malfoy smirk.

"Oh, aren't you just _so _funny." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Well, yes I am actually, what kind of pet do you want anyway?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. You'll have to figure that out for yourself." Ginny said with a smile.

"Nothing's easy when it comes to you is it?" Draco asked as he rolled his own eyes.

"Nope, never." Ginny said with the same smile on her lips.

At that moment Draco noticed that her lips were starting to turn purple, he looked down at his watch and saw that they had been standing out in the cold for almost an hour.

"Come on, let's get you inside, you're freezing." Draco said as he took off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. Draco and Ginny walked toward the doors of the castle, not knowing that they were being watched the entire time.

**ONE HOUR EARLIER.**

Ron sat at the window watching his sister and Malfoy walk up to lake. When they stopped and started talking Ron really wished that he was better at charms so he might be able to hear what they were saying.

"They do look happy together don't they?" Harry asked Ron as he came up beside him and noticed what he was looking at.

"Yeah they do." Ron said almost bitterly.

"I thought you were okay with the two of them seeing each other after what Malfoy had said to us last night." Harry asked slightly confused.

"I am, kind of, but she is still my sister, and I still wish she was going out with somebody better suited." Ron said in the same bitter tone.

"Have it ever occurred to you that maybe there is no one better suited for Ginny? I mean I haven't seen her this happy in a very long time." Harry said starting to get annoyed with his best mate.

"What about you? Why couldn't you have gone for Ginny, I know she likes you." Ron asked without turning away from the window where he saw Draco get slapped in the arm by Ginny, it made him smile slightly.

"I've never liked Ginny like that before, and she doesn't like me like that anymore either. She really does like Malfoy; I think she may actually be starting to love him, and just look at the way he is treating her, he does care for her." Harry said as he watched Ginny and Draco and noticed Draco take off his cloak and wrap it around Ginny.

"Yeah, you might be right. But I still don't like it." Ron said finally turning away from the window as he saw Draco and Ginny start to walk back towards the castle.

"Nobody said you had to." Harry said as they started to walk back to Gryffindor tower.

"Good cause I don't." Ron said bitterly.

**A/N**: I would like to thank my reviewers; **GoddessOfTheNight3**, **lmsunshine**, **katerz15**, **Signy Malfoy**and **bunny222** Thank you to everybody else who has read my story, I hope you all like this chapter. I know that nothing really happened and that it was not that long but I promise the next chapter will be about their trip to Hogsmead, I'm just having trouble writing it is all. Any ideas are appreciated, so that means the faster you review the faster the chapter gets posted. But I will try to have it posted by tomorrow or maybe even tonight if inspiration strikes! Review!


	15. Chapter 15 Hogsmead

**Their Crimson Love**

**Disclaimer****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**Chapter**** 15 ****–**** Hogsmead**

Ginny woke up Saturday morning at 9:30, when she looked at her clock she groaned and tried to go back to sleep. Then realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"It's Hogsmead today! And I only have an hour before I have to meet Draco!" Ginny screamed as she ungracefully fell out of bed, waking up all of her dorm mates in the process. Ginny quickly ran into the bathroom and took the shortest shower in her life. (Only 15 minutes!) She then ran back into her room grabbed her clothes and her wand and ran straight back into the bathroom. She quickly got dressed (Blue jeans and a simple black t-shirt.) and started to magically dry and straighten her hair, lastly she did her makeup by magic, seeing as she didn't have enough time to do it by hand, simple earth tones around her eyes and on her cheeks and sheer lip gloss.

She looked at herself once more in the mirror and nodded. "This will have to do." She thought sadly to herself, wishing that she looked better for hers and Draco's first date. (Unless you count the room of requirement and almost every day since.) As she rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed her cloak and purse she chanced one more glance at her clock. She still had fifteen minutes to meet Draco; she would have to grab something to eat in Hogsmead. She reached the Great Hall at 10:25 and saw the huge line up of students waiting to go to Hogsmead. She stood beside the line trying to spot Draco so she could sneak in behind him and not have to wait as long, but she couldn't see him.

"Looking for me?" A voice said from behind her making her jump.

"No, actually I wasn't Zabini." Ginny said coldly as she realized that it was not Draco.

"Well you should be because I have a message for you." Blaise said as she turned back around and started scanning the line for any sign of Draco. "He's not there Ginny." Blaise added when she didn't answer.

"What? Where is he?" Ginny said as she whipped around at his words.

"He's running a little late, but he told me to come and get you to take you up to see him." Blaise said, slightly amused by the look of horror on her face.

"You mean in the Slytherin common room?" Ginny asked looking as if she was going to pass out.

"Well, Draco does have a private room." Blaise said smirking, Ginny looked relieved until Blaise added; "But yes you do have to go through the common room to get to it."

"I can't go in there! I'm a Gryffindor!" Ginny said outraged as she let him lead her towards the dungeons.

"But Draco can go into the Gryffindor common room just to see if you're okay?" Blaise asked with a glare and a raised eyebrow. He hated double standards.

"Oh, he told you about that?" Ginny said as she looked down and unconsciously started to rub her arm that had the newest cuts.

"He only told me that you needed him, he wouldn't say why. Even though I bugged him about it for the entire next day." Blaise said with a slight look of hurt on his face, but he hid it quickly.

"Well that's good. Why would you want to know anyway?" Ginny asked relieved as they turned the corner and were soon in a part of the castle that Ginny didn't recognize.

"I'm nosey." Blaise said simply with a shrug.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ginny asked him after a slight pause.

"You just did, but I suppose another one wouldn't kill me." Blaise said with a smirk.

"Remember that day that you tried to make me get back together with Draco?" Ginny asked.

"Is that really the question, because if it is that is a pretty lame excuse to try and talk to me." Blaise said still smirking, "But yes I do remember, what of it?" Blaise added as he saw the death stare Ginny was giving him.

"I was just wondering why you were being so nice to me?" Ginny asked looking at the floor.

"Because Draco was upset, therefore shitty to chill with. And he needs somebody that will give him a swift kick in the ass when he deserves it, and you seem just like that type of person." Blaise said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." Ginny said simply still looking at the floor.

"And I guess because I've known that you were never really that bad, Draco did too, it just took him a while to admit it to himself. He needs you more than you could ever know." Blaise added as he stopped and turned to face her.

After he turned and faced the wall again but still didn't move for a while Ginny spoke. "Why are we stopped, and why are you staring so intently at the wall?" She asked Blaise, slightly worried for his sanity.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room." Blaise said indicating to the wall in front of him. "And I am trying to say the password in my head so you won't know it, but I guess it really doesn't matter." He added as she still looked at him like he was nuts.

"Oh okay, do you want me to turn the corner or something?" Ginny asked not understanding the big deal; they could always change the password.

"No, you'll know soon enough, if you continue to see Draco that is. Parselmouth." Blaise said to the wall and it parted to reveal a doorway.

Ginny stood there for a moment lost in her confusing thoughts about what Blaise had said to her, she felt a hand grab her shoulder and lead her into the common room. Ginny was still so wrapped up in her thoughts that the only thing she noticed about the common room was that it had green flames in the fire grate, black leather furniture, and was completely empty. Blaise continued to lead Ginny up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, but instead of going through the door that said "Fifth Years" they walked past it and up to a picture of a dragon and a serpent. Blaise lightly cocked the picture to the left and after a few seconds it slid behind the wall, revealing a surprisingly simple room. It had a beautiful queen size bed, a giant fire place, a couch, and an attached bathroom, but other than that it was basic. As Ginny stepped inside she realized the room was empty, she turned to Blaise with a raised eyebrow and an angry expression.

"Where is he, what's going on?" Ginny asked.

"He's in the shower, I can hear the water running, just sit down, and he'll be out in a minute." Blaise said as he walked out of the room.

Ginny sat down on the couch and waited. About two minutes later a smirk spread across her face and she got up and quietly made her way toward the slightly ajar bathroom door. When she reached the door she could feel the heat and smell the shower gel. Slowly she pushed the door open without making a sound; she made her way to the shower and pulled back the curtain. He wasn't there. Ginny stood there confused as she turned off the hot water, just before she was about to turn around she felt a pair of hands touch her hips and spin her around fully. As she stood there face to face with Draco she realized what she was about to do, Ginny was thinking of catching a look at Draco all wet in the shower, and the thought of joining him even crossed her mind. "So much for me wanting to take things slow." She thought to herself.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist a peak." Draco said with the oh-so-famous Malfoy smirk.

"What are you talking about Draco? I've already seen it, and I did more than just look, remember?" Ginny asked with a smile as she gently glided her hand up his thigh, stopping just before she touched his dick. "If he wasn't wearing pants I wouldn't have stopped." Ginny thought to herself.

Draco shivered at her touch. "I remember." He said in a low whisper, than added; "Just wanted to know if you still had the urge."

"Is that why you had Blaise bring me here?" Ginny said feeling outraged.

"No! I _really _was running late, I just couldn't resist, I'm sorry." Draco said looking hurt.

Ginny just stared.

"I would _never _put you in that situation. I've already told you that. Don't you trust me?" Draco said sounding very un-Draco like.

"Of _course _I do, but you can't do things like that to me. At least not yet." Ginny said feeling bad about doubting Draco's intentions.

Draco just nodded, and pulled her in for a hug. "Are you ready to go?" He whispered into her hair.

"As ready as I'll ever be. If I would have known that you were going to be late I would have been able to spend more time on myself." Ginny said playfully as she pulled away from him.

"Gin, you look amazing. You _always _look amazing." Draco said looking her up and down.

Ginny hated it when he did that, she was never able to stay mad at him, but still she smiled at the compliment, and let Draco lead her out of his room and back through the wall. They were silent until they were outside the castle, after that neither of them would shut up.

* * *

Draco and Ginny got into Hogsmead around noon, they both knew that they only had a few hours together before they had to split up and do their shopping, so they wanted to make the best out of it. 

"What do you want to do first?" Draco asked as they mindlessly walked through the streets of Hogsmead.

"I don't really care, you chose." Ginny said, but just as Draco was about to open his mouth her stomach gave a loud growl.

Draco laughed, "Well I know what your stomach wants you to do, come on let's get something to eat." He said as he led her further down the street, trying not to laugh at how red she had gone with embarrassment.

About fifteen minutes later they were walking into a small restaurant at the other side of the village called "Table for Two." As they walked in Ginny felt very much at home, it didn't look like a restaurant at all. It looked more like an oversized dining room, with dozens of circler tables and only two chairs on either side.

"Draco this is a _couple's_ restaurant." Ginny said in a low whisper as they were directed to their table by a tall skinny pleasant looking witch.

"Yeah, I know. Is that a problem?" Draco asked in her as he pulled out her chair.

"No, I just wasn't expecting it is all." Ginny said as she took her off her cloak and sat down.

A second later their waitress returned with the menu.

"Can I start you off with a couple of drinks before you order?" She asked them with a smile.

"I'll just have a butterbeer, thank you." Ginny said looking down at the menu.

"Make it two, thank you." Draco added and he too looked down at the menu as the waitress started to walk away. After a few minutes Draco noticed that Ginny was scanning the pages too quickly to be actually reading anything. "Is something wrong Gin? You can't not like _everything_ in the menu." He asked her as she continued to scan the pages of the menu.

"No, it's not that, I mean it all looks delicious. It's just that the prices aren't listed." Ginny said, her face going red again.

Draco sat there dumbfounded for a few seconds, "She really thinks I'm going to expect her to _pay?_" Draco thought to himself, and then smiled as he noticed how red her face had gotten once again.

"Ginny, you're not paying, I am. That's what happens on a date. Did your other dates make you pay for your food?" Draco asked, a little shocked, as he took the menu from her hands so he could see her face.

"No, they never took me out for a meal, and never bought me anything." Ginny said going red with embarrassment for the third time in the last hour.

"Well now you're out with me, and you're not paying, and don't try to go cheap and just order a salad either." Draco said flatly still smiling at her embarrassment.

Ginny just smiled and picked her menu up to actually look at the choices this time. Their waitress came back a few minutes later with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked as she placed their drinks in front of them.

"Yes, I'll have the Veal Parmesan please." Draco said as he handed her back the menu.

"Excellent choice sir, and for you dear?" She asked turning toward Ginny.

"I'll have the Chicken A La King on toast. Thank you." Ginny said as she handed back the menu.

As their waitress walked away Ginny noticed that Draco was looking at her strangely.

"What?" Ginny asked taken aback by the look on Draco's face.

"Chicken A La King on toast?" Draco asked with a smile.

"What's wrong with that?" Ginny asked confused.

"Nothing, except that it is disgusting." Draco said still with the same smile.

"It is not, have you even tried it?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow, and sounding very much like her mother.

"Yes. I am not one of those people who say they hate everything, even if they haven't tried it." Draco said, then added; "and it _is _disgusting."

Ginny just rolled her eyes and they sat in a comfortable silence until their food arrived. After they were done their lunch Draco went up to the counter to pay, (He didn't want Ginny to know what the price was.) and when he came back he was trying, and failing, to hide his broad smile.

"What is it?" Ginny asked as she allowed Draco to put her cloak on for her.

"Just something that one of the employee's said about us, well mainly you." Draco said as they started to make their way towards the doors.

"What was it?" Ginny asked starting to feel self conscious.

"He told me that you seemed like the type of girl that would keep me on my toes, and to never let you go." Draco said as they stepped outside and started walking up the street. "I of course told him that you weren't going to be around for very long if you didn't learn your place." Draco added with a smile, earning him a few hard slaps in the arm. "Alright! I told him that I didn't plan on letting you go without a good long fight." Draco said as he tried to avoid her flailing arms. Ginny just smiled and gave him a look that clearly said; damn straight.

Draco and Ginny were pretty much silent as they walked down the streets of the little village. When Draco finally spoke;

"How did you justify it?" Draco asked awkwardly as they turned the corner.

Ginny had to think for a moment. "Do you mean when I cut the other day? She asked.

"No, I mean in general." Draco said, wondering if maybe she was trying to dodge the question. "You don't have to answer." He added.

"No I don't mind, I used to tell myself that you can't feel physical and emotional pain at the same time, which is true, and that I would take physical pain over emotional pain any day because it is easier to deal with." Ginny said calmly.

Draco nodded, and then she continued.

"But after a while you realize that it doesn't make a difference, it doesn't actually get rid of the pain. It just masks it for a while. And it's not worth it." Ginny said in a very strong voice.

"How are you so insightful?" Draco asked this was the second time that she had spoken true words of wisdom when it came to cutting.

"I'm just talking Draco." Ginny said with a smile.

"That's what I mean. The last time you talked about it and you said "_Y__ou just need to find something in life that means more to you then your pain.__" _It made so much sense and it stuck with me even when we weren't talking to each other.

Ginny didn't know what to say, she just smiled and leaned against her shoulder when he put his arm around her. After about half an hour of walking aimlessly around Draco looked down at his watch; it was already 3:00 pm.

"Gin, it's getting late, and we both still have to do all our shopping." Draco said to her sadly, he did not want to leave her, even if all they were doing was walking around.

"I know, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Ginny asked as they stopped and she turned to face him.

"Of course, what time and where?" Draco asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I don't know, what about in the library at noon, if we do our homework the first day of break then we will have more time together." Ginny suggested looking up into his grey eyes.

"Sure, I'm sorry this date wasn't that eventful." Draco said as he kissed her forehead.

"This date was perfect, except the time in the bathroom." Ginny said with a smile.

"Oh admit it, you loved it. All the steam and me pressed against you." Draco said with his trademark smirk.

Ginny shivered, and it had nothing to do with the cold. "Even if I did love it, I still wouldn't tell you. But I did have an amazing time, thank you for lunch." Ginny said.

"Anytime." Draco said simply. And with that he leaned in and caught her lips in a fiery and passionate kiss. After they pulled apart Ginny looked as if she was in a daze and Draco felt very pleased with himself.

"Bye Draco." Ginny said with a smile as she turned to walk away.

"Bye Ginny." Draco said in a low whisper as he turned the other way.

**A/N**: I would like to thank my reviewers; **GoddessOfTheNight3**, **lmsunshine**, **katerz15**, **Signy Malfoy, ****bunny222, **and **GothicSorceressRikku15** Thank you to everybody else who has read my story, I hope you all like this chapter. I don't know if I did or not. Please don't hate me because I didn't reveal what they got each other for Christmas, you'll just have to wait and see like them. But as I said I don't know if I am very happy with this chapter, so tell me what you think. Review!


	16. Chapter 16 Christmas Eve

**Their Crimson Love**

**Disclaimer****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**A/N: **I'm sorry about the last chapter and how uneventful it was, but inspiration decided to take the day off. I _thought _I could write a good chapter without it, but I was obviously wrong. Stupid Brittany! Anyway, this chapter should be a more eventful, (Inspiration came back this afternoon. Yay!) Hope you like it.

**Chapter**** 16 ****– Christmas**** Eve**

Draco woke up the next morning at 10:00 in a panic, he started rushing around his room quickly putting on his school robes and grabbing his books. He was halfway out of the common room when it hit him; it was the first day of his two week long Christmas holiday. "Draco you're an idiot." Draco said angrily to himself.

"Glad you are finally able to admit the truth." An amused voice said from the corner of the common room.

Draco spun around and saw Blaise Zabini sitting in a chair by the fire with an extremely amused smirk. Draco walked over to him looking puzzled.

"Aren't you supposed to be at home right now?" Draco asked as he sat down beside him.

"Change of plans." Blaise shrugged, then looked at Draco and raised his eyebrows. "Love your outfit by the way." He added with a smirk.

"Shut up _Zabini_, I forgot." Draco said slightly embarrassed, although he wouldn't show it, especially to Blaise.

"Aren't we a bit testy today, _Malfoy?_" Blaise said emphasizing Draco's surname as Draco did with his. Draco just glared. "How do you forget that it is Christmas break?" Blaise asked with a small laugh.

"I've had...other things on my mind." Draco said as Blaise waved his wand at Draco's school uniform, transfiguring it into the same silk pyjama bottoms and shirt that Blaise was wearing.

"Would this _other_ things happen to be about red hair, freckles, pale skin, and a petite body?" Blaise asked with an amused smile and a raised eyebrow.

"No." Draco said flatly, when Blaise didn't respond Draco looked over at him and saw that he still had his eyebrow raised questionably. "Well kinda." He added.

"Go on." Blaise said as he lowered his eyebrow.

"You were right." Draco said bluntly.

"Well I usually am, but it happens so often that you are going to have to elaborate for me." Blaise said with a very smug look on his face.

"You were right when you said that I am falling for her." Draco said after he glared at Blaise.

"Oh, I knew that." Blaise said waving the comment away with his hand. "What else is bugging you about Ginny Weasley?" Blaise added after Draco didn't respond.

"It's just that I want to be able to have her. _Her _family might not care as much but mine will kill me." Draco sighed as he realized that if he did want to be with Ginny then he would either have to hide their relationship or kill his parents.

"You're right, but you already knew this." Blaise said slightly confused.

"I know but something has...changed." Draco said not meeting Blaise's eyes.

"You really do love her don't you?" Blaise asked with a sigh.

"I do, I even told Potter and Weasley." Draco said simply.

"Have you told _her _yet?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow, although he was sure he already knew the answer.

"No, I haven't been able to." Draco said still looking at the floor.

"Why not?" Blaise asked as he lowered his eyebrows, he was forced to raise his eyebrows so often when talking to Draco that he was sure they would get stuck one day.

"I honestly don't know. At first I thought it was because I didn't want her to think that I was just saying it, I wanted her to know that I actually meant it. But now I'm not so sure that's the reason anymore." Draco said as he slowly brought his gaze up to Blaise's, he wanted to try and read Blaise's emotions before he answered. No luck, Blaise was unreadable.

"You have to tell her, if she loves you back then she'll know that you do mean it." Blaise said, wishing that they were talking about the latest girls him and Draco had shagged, not about how worried Draco was that Ginny Weasley might not like him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Draco said with a sigh.

"Didn't I already tell you that I always am?" Blaise asked sarcastically.

"Do you really want me to answer that, I've known you my entire life. I can list off all the times you were wrong right now." Draco said with a smirk.

"No don't worry about it, you can praise me later." Blaise said mockingly. "Anyway, enough of this girl-talk bullshit." He added.

For the next half hour Blaise and Draco talked about a few different guy related things, but of course their main topic was Quidditch. At 11:30 Draco looked at his watch and explained to Blaise that he had to meet Ginny in half an hour, and walked away to his room to get changed. Blaise just rolled his eyes when Draco told him where he was going.

"Figures." Blaise said bluntly to Draco's retreating back.

* * *

Ginny woke up at about 10:45 in the morning on Christmas Eve; she quickly showered and got ready to meet Draco before going down to the common room to relax by the fire. As Ginny walked down to the common room she quickly noticed that she was _not _the only Gryffindor staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, there were three boys that she did not know sitting by the fire. Ginny felt to awkward to go and sit by them when she didn't even know their names, so instead she headed out the portrait hole and started walking down to the Great Hall for a nice quiet breakfast. 

Ginny reached the Great Hall at 11:25 and looked over at the Slytherin table, expecting to see Draco, but the table was completely empty. Ginny sighed and sat down at the Gryffindor table alone, realizing for the first time just how big it was. She ate in silence hoping that Draco didn't sleep in forgetting that he was supposed to meet her today.

* * *

Draco was on his way to the library at 11:45 when his stomach gave a loud growl, looking down at his watch Draco figured that he had enough time to quickly run to the Great Hall and grab an apple or something quick to eat before he met Ginny. He was walking in the doors of the Great Hall five minutes later and his eyes immediately spotted Ginny, she was sitting alone at the Gryffindor table with her back to him. He smiled slightly and headed toward the Gryffindor table rather than the Slytherin table. Quietly he slid into the seat next to her without her even turning around. 

Ginny heard someone sit down beside her a little too close and figured that it was one of the Gryffindor boys from the common room. She sighed heavily and moved up a bit, as she started to move she felt two hands wrap around her waist and pull her back so close that her back was pressed against their chest. She sat there for a moment so shocked that she was unable to move; the person sitting behind her slowly moved her hair and kissed her shoulder lightly. At that moment Ginny broke free of her paralysis and whipped around, she was about to slap the person across the face when she saw that it was Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ginny asked loudly as she instead smacked his arm.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Draco said with a smirk.

"Why are you sitting here anyway?" Ginny asked as she turned around more so she was facing him directly.

"I was going to go to the Slytherin table when I saw you. But if you would rather sit alone at this big empty table then I'll leave." Draco said as he got up, he had no intention of leaving though.

"Good, go." Ginny said bluntly, Draco looked at her face to see if she was kidding, but he saw no emotion other than anger. He sighed heavily as he stood up fully and turned to leave.

Ginny watched as Draco slowly got up and suppressed her smile until his back was to her. Draco only got a few steps away when he felt her tugging on the back of his shirt.

"Did you really think I was serious?" Ginny asked him with a raised eyebrow and a playful smile as he sat down and faced her again.

"No, I just wanted to see how far you would let me get." Draco said with a smirk to hide his slight embarrassment.

"Don't worry I won't let you get too far." Ginny said with the same playful smile.

"I knew you couldn't get enough of me." Draco said as he grabbed an apple.

"Oh it's not that. It's the fact that I have you on a _very _short leash." Ginny said as she continued to eat her own food, as she looked up at him and just caught the look of horror on his face before he was able to mask it.

"_Nobody _has me on a leash." Draco said menacingly. At first Ginny was a little frightened, but then she saw his lips twitch and she knew that he was attempting not to smile.

"Oh _really?_" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Really." Draco said bluntly.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that now won't we?" Ginny said with the playful smile she did oh-so-well.

Draco didn't really know what to say, he didn't like the idea that Ginny thought that she had some type of hold over him. (Even though she did.) But at the same time he found it intriguing, and wanted to see what she would do with the little bit of power she had over him. Draco just smiled and ate his apple in silence.

About ten minutes later Ginny and Draco stood up and started walking towards the library. Ginny felt weird walking into the library when there were no students in there. Her shoes clicked against the stone floor with every step she took, and she felt as though she was breaking some sort of law by making noise in such a quiet place. Ginny and Draco sat down at the furthest table and pulled out their homework. The two of them worked in silence for a while when Draco suddenly spoke.

"So, after we are finished here do you want to exchange the gifts?" He asked her awkwardly, he just couldn't understand why everything seemed so different between the two of them.

"Nope." Ginny said flatly. Draco was a little shocked and when Ginny looked up she saw the hurt in his eyes. "What's the matter?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing." Draco said a little harshly.

"Liar." Ginny said as she turned back to her book and let the conversation die.

"Why?" Draco asked in a would-be-calm-voice after he could no longer take the silence.

"Because you said nothing is wrong when there obviously _is _something bothering you." Ginny said calmly still not looking up from her book. She knew exactly what Draco was talking about and she wasn't fazed by his anger, she just wanted to have a little fun.

"Not why am I a liar, why don't you want to do the gift exchange." Draco said trying to calm down. He really didn't want to lose his temper and scream at her, that would make him too much like his asshole of a father.

"I know what you meant Draco." Ginny said looking up at him for a brief second.

That was all it took, when Ginny allowed Draco that ever so small glance into her eyes, she unknowingly let him see that she was just fucking with him. Draco could read people so well. (Except Blaise.) Draco smirked slightly as his own plan began to form in his mind.

"So, you knew what I was talking about and yet you acted like you didn't?" Draco said in a very convincing angry tone.

"Yep." Ginny answered simply, not at all fazed by his anger.

"And you're still not going to answer my question?" Draco asked in the same angry tone.

"Nope." Ginny stated, she was starting to get a little worried because of Draco's anger, but she was not going to give in just yet.

Draco sat there in silence for a little while, he watched as the expression on her face change from passive to uncomfortable. Draco smirked again as he saw her shift a little, he could tell that his plan was working; she was starting to get nervous.

"Fine then!" Draco almost shouted at her as he begun to get up and walk away.

Ginny's head snapped up at his words. She watched him slam his book shut and walk out of door of the library. Ginny sat there in shock for a few minutes, silent tears started to run down her cheeks. How could she be so stupid? Now he was mad at her again. Ginny didn't know how long his anger would last; all she knew was that she could not bear it if they were in another fight. After about another ten minutes Ginny stood up and rushed to the door, she wouldn't lose him again.

Draco stood beside the door to the library waiting for her to come out looking for him. After about fifteen minutes he started to get worried, maybe he took things a little too far. Just as he started to move to go back into the library the door swung open smacking him hard in the face and causing his nose to break and bleed, but Draco made no sound. He never made any noise when he got hurt anymore because of his father. (Unless he was faking to get out of class, or to get people to do things for him.) Ginny stood there with the door still pushed open and her hand holding it in place; she looked down the hall and saw no one. Just as she was about to close the door and go back into the library a figure stepped out from behind the door with blood dripping down his face.

"Ow! That hurt you know!" Draco said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Ginny stood there horrified, and then let out a small laugh.

"You think it's funny that you broke my nose?" Draco said as he too started to smile ever so slightly.

"A little bit yeah." Ginny said honestly.

"Why would that be?" Draco asked.

"Well, it was your own damn fault you git!" Ginny said as she started to laugh again.

"When you are finished laughing at my pain would you mind helping me with all this?" Draco asked waving his hand at the blood on his shirt.

"Yeah, sorry." Ginny said as she pulled out her wand and cleaned up the blood. After his shirt was cleaned she moved her wand to his face and pointed it at his nose.

"Whoa! Why don't we just go and see Madam Pomfrey?" Draco asked as he stepped back a little.

"Why? It's just a broken nose, I can fix it. Trust me." Ginny said stepping towards him.

Draco reluctantly moved his hand and nodded his head. As Ginny pointed her wand at his face again he closed his eyes and held his breath. Ginny said a spell that Draco was unable to hear. Draco slowly opened his eyes as he felt the pain fade, he released the breath he was holding and saw smoke rise up in front of his face. His shot his eyes up to Ginny and saw that she had her hands clapped over her mouth and was trying not to laugh, but she was unsuccessful.

"I'm sorry." Ginny managed to get out after a few seconds.

"What did you do to my face?" Draco asked as more smoke rose in front of his face with every breath he released.

Ginny started laughing again as she reached into her bag and pulled out a mirror. Draco took the mirror from her hand and when he looked at his face his eyes widened. Where Draco's nose should be there now was a dragon's snout.

"Well at least your nose isn't broken." Ginny said no longer laughing but unable to hide her gigantic smile.

"Yes well, it isn't really my nose any more now is it?" Draco asked her as he handed back the mirror as more smoke billowed out of his nose.

"Come on I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey." Ginny said still smiling.

"You do know what this means right?" Draco asked as they started walking towards the hospital wing.

"What's that?" Ginny asked innocently, already knowing the answer.

"One; that I have to get you back for this little stunt, and two; that I never have to trust you when it comes to healing again." Draco said.

"Oh come on, I was just getting you back for walking out on me and acting like a complete ass!" Ginny said still trying not to laugh as little puffs of smoke came out from Draco's new nose.

"Yes but when I walked out it was to get you back for the way you were acting in the library, why were you acting like that anyway?" Draco asked as the turned the corner and started walking up the stairs.

"I was getting you back for what you did in the Great Hall." Ginny answered simply.

"Okay, so I got you in the Great Hall; one point for me. Then you got me in the library; one point for you, making us even. Then I got you in the library; another point to me, putting me in the lead. Then you got me back with the door..."

"No! That doesn't count! It was an accident!" Ginny interrupted Draco's point system.

"Fine, so then you got me back with this snout on my face; another point to you, which puts us at a tie again. So that means..." Draco trailed off, not wanting to finish.

"That we are even, correct?" Ginny said with a triumphant smile.

"Yes, so I can't get you back this time. One day though, I will." Draco said with a smirk as they walked through the doors leading into the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office as soon as she heard Draco and Ginny walk through the door. She suddenly stopped dead in front of the two of them, a slight smile on her lips.

"What can I do for you today, Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Weasley?" She said in a pleasant voice.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey, as you can probably see my nose is gone and is now a dragon's snout." Draco said in a mockingly pleasant and polite tone.

"Oh yes, so I see. I'll fix that right up." Madam Pomfrey said as she, like Ginny, tried not to laugh.

"Thank you." Draco said bluntly.

"However, I must ask, are you sure you don't want me to just leave it? It really does suit you." Madam Pomfrey said still trying to keep from laughing.

Draco just crossed his arms over his chest and huffed in disagreement. A large puff of smoke came billowing out of his nose and Madam Pomfrey and Ginny could no longer keep from laughing. Draco glared at the two of them. After a few moments Madam Pomfrey walked back into her office and came out with a potion.

"Before I give this to you, I need to know what happened, so I can put it in your file." She said no longer on the verge of hysterical laughter.

"He was standing behind the door of the library when I flung it open and smacked him in the face breaking his nose, Then I uh, told him I would heal him and instead gave him a dragon snout." Ginny told the story, her smile not fading.

"Okay then, Drink this Mr. Malfoy. It will take about an hour for your nose to go back normal, if it isn't normal in an hour come straight back here." Madam Pomfrey told Draco as she handed him the potion, he nodded and drank it in one gulp.

As Draco had his head tilted back Madam Pomfrey whispered "Good job." To Ginny, who smiled and looked away. After Draco drank the potion Madam Pomfrey told the two of them that they could leave. Ginny and Draco started to walk back to the library to hide out for an hour so nobody would see Draco's dragon snout.

"You never answered my question." Draco said as they walked into the library together.

"What was the question again?" Ginny asked not looking at him because she knew she would laugh.

"Why don't you want to do the gift exchange today?" Draco asked as they took their seats.

"Because it is not Christmas yet, you'll have to wait till tomorrow." Ginny said chancing a glance at his snout and smiling.

"Fine." He said simply opening his book and starting to read.

"You must promise that you will never tell a soul what you did to my nose." Draco said after a moment's pause.

"You're no fun." Ginny said as she pouted.

"That face doesn't work on me." Draco said with a grin.

"Fine I won't tell, unless you're being an ass, then all bets are off." Ginny said as she stopped pouting.

"Deal." Draco said as he returned to his book. "This is going to be a long hour." He thought miserably to himself as he touched his snout and felt no change. "Well, at least things are back to normal between me and Ginny." A little voice in the back of his mind said, making him smile as he continued reading.

**A/N**: I would like to thank my reviewers; **GoddessOfTheNight3**, **lmsunshine**, **katerz15**, **Signy Malfoy****bunny222****GothicSorceressRikku15**, and **Werewolf9dracoluver** Thank you to everybody else who has read my story, I hope you all liked this chapter and thought that it was funny. Since this is my longest chapter yet I expect a decent number of reviews for it, good or bad, it doesn't matter. It's just a little sad that I've written 15 chapters (16 now) and only have 16 reviews. Tell me what you think. Thanks again. Review!


	17. Chapter 17 Christmas

**Their Crimson Love**

**Disclaimer****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**Chapter**** 17 ****–**** Christmas **

Draco woke up the next morning to a pair of honey brown eyes staring at him. He quickly jumped, but after his eyes adjusted he realized that it was Ginny. She was sitting on his bed with a giant smile on her face.

"Happy Christmas." She said pleasantly.

"How long have you been watching me?" Draco asked as he pulled the covers up further to hide his bare chest, now fully awake.

"Well, you are just _so _pleasant on Christmas." Ginny said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at his shyness.

"Sorry, Happy Christmas, but what are you doing here?" Draco asked as he pulled himself up into a sitting position, then leaned over the bed and grabbed his shirt from the other day.

"I woke up and wanted to see you." Ginny said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, well how long have you been here?" Draco asked as he pulled the shirt over his head.

"Umm...about half an hour." Ginny said as she turned her head to check the clock.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Draco asked as he too looked over at the clock, it was only 8:30 in the morning.

"I was going to, but you just looked so cute while you were sleeping." Ginny said with a sheepish smile. Draco just glared at her, when he went to open his mouth Ginny spoke again; "Wait, let me guess, Malfoy's aren't cute. Right?"

"No, we're not." Draco said and continued glaring.

"Well then, do Malfoy's talk in their sleep?" Ginny as she rolled her eyes at Draco's comment.

"What?" Draco said shocked. "I _don't _talk in my sleep." He added flatly.

"Oh yes you do. A lot." Ginny said with a smile.

"Really? Then what did I say?"Draco asked with a raised eyebrow, calling her bluff.

"You were muttering some things about Blaise, and then my name came up. After that I couldn't really understand you, but you woke up just a few minutes later." Ginny said after having to think for a moment. All of a sudden her smile faded and her face fell.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked her concerned.

"What were you dreaming about?" Ginny asked, curious as to why her name would come up if he was dreaming about a conversation with Blaise.

"I don't know, I can never remember my dreams. For a while I thought I didn't have any." Draco said honestly as he pulled her down beside him.

"Draco everybody has dreams at night, sometimes a person will have a thousand in one night." Ginny said rolling her eyes and placing her head on his chest.

"I know that everybody dreams, but before I knew that I thought that never had any because I couldn't remember them." Draco said as he stroked her hair.

"So you mean that you have _never _remembered a dream you had, not even one?" Ginny asked slightly shocked, she always remembered her dreams.

"Well, I have remembered a few. The most recent was a couple of weeks ago." Draco said thinking back to the dream he had after the last time Ginny had cut herself.

"Will you tell me about it?" Ginny asked as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She always loved the way Draco smelled, she was amazed at how much more potent his sent was first thing in the morning.

"No." Draco said flatly, he didn't want Ginny to know about the disturbing dream he had about her.

"Why not?" Ginny asked hurt as she pulled herself up and looked into his eyes. She was expecting to see anger, but was shocked when she saw sadness and a hint of fear in his eyes.

"The only dreams I can remember are the bad ones." Draco said with a sigh.

"Go on." Ginny said curiously.

"Well...this one was about...you." Draco said looking away.

"What about me? What happened?" Ginny asked concerned. When Draco turned and looked at her she noticed the sadness and fear in his eyes increase.

"It was the same night that you cut yourself the last time. I had a dream that you were sitting alone crying; you had cuts all over your body. You started to move the blade to your wrist and I tried to stop you, but all I could do was watch." Draco said with a sigh after a long and uncomfortable silence.

Ginny sat in shock as watched Draco, tears were starting to form in his eyes and he looked away. At first Ginny didn't move or speak, she was too shocked by what he had just told her.

"Draco, it was just a dream. I'm not going anywhere. And if anything did happen, even though it won't, I know that you will always be there for me." Ginny said in a soft voice trying to calm Draco.

Draco wiped his tears away, he turned to Ginny and was about to tell her how much she meant to him, and tell her how much he loved her, but he couldn't do it. He still didn't feel as if it was the right time.

"What if you're wrong?" He asked her after another long pause.

"I'm not, I care about you too much to even thinking about leaving, or hurting you again." Ginny said in the same soft tone.

"How can you leave me if we're not together?" Draco asked with a smirk. His intention was to lighten up the mood a bit, but what he said seemed to make matters worse. "Gin, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I was expecting you to smile and smack me in the arm like you usually do." Draco said apologetically as he wrapped his arms around her and felt her sob into his shoulder.

"Its fine, I know you meant it as a joke. It's just that I've been thinking about us a lot lately." She said after a few minutes. Draco's heart jumped and he was unable to speak. He didn't want her to continue in case it was bad news, yet at the same time he wanted to know everything that she was thinking.

"Draco, I care about you so much. I think I am finally ready for a real relationship, but only if you still want me." Ginny said afraid to meet his gaze.

Draco sat there stunned. He couldn't believe that she had actually said that she was ready to be with him. He felt her shift uncomfortably beside him and realized how much his silence was probably killing her.

"Of course I still want you, I always will. I...care about you too." Draco said, he didn't understand why he wasn't able to tell her then. He knew that she had put her heart out on the line for him, and yet he couldn't even tell her that he loved her.

Ginny looked up at Draco's words with tears in her eyes. For a moment she thought he was about to say... "No, there is no way that he feels that strongly for me." She thought to herself. They sat on Draco's bed in silence for a while. All of a sudden Blaise walked through the door.

"Happy Christmas you moody git." Blaise said as he walked through the door. His eyes fell on Draco and Ginny sitting on the bed together. "Sorry to disturb you, I'll come back when you are finished." He added with a smirk.

Ginny blushed and looked away; she jerked her head back up when she felt a sudden movement on the bed.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked Draco as he jumped out of bed and walked towards the door.

"To go kill Blaise." Draco said simply as he turned and looked at her.

"Come back to bed." Ginny said more suggestively then she intended.

Draco raised his eyebrow, but walked back over to her. He stood at the edge of the bed for a moment just looking at her. When he saw her lick her lips he suddenly leaned forward onto the bed and crashed his lips against hers. Ginny was completely shocked at firs t, but she soon melted into the kiss and deepened it. Draco moaned into her mouth when she responded. Slowly he pushed her back on the bed and crawled on top of her, without breaking the kiss.

Ginny slowly ran her fingers through his hair and down his back, he shivered and started to lightly grind his restrained erection against her jeans. Ginny felt a wave a pleasure and started to pull his shirt up over his head. After she threw the shirt to the ground she pushed Draco back slightly and looked at his chest. He had a few scares that she hadn't noticed the last time they were in this situation. Slowly she shimmied herself down a bit and started to kiss his scars, when she reached the last scar she noticed that it was above his left nipple, she licked her lips and kissed it slowly. Draco couldn't take it anymore after she had kissed his nipple. He moved himself down so his lips were at hers once more. Ginny raised her hips to meet his and he started to grind on her again, Ginny moaned with pleasure and tossed her head back. Draco took this opportunity to kiss down neck and slowly started to unbutton her top. After he undid the last button he opened her blouse and licked all the way back up to her chest. Draco started to gently rub her breasts over her bra as he licked and kissed between them. Ginny pulled him back up to her lips and slowly pushed Draco onto his back. Ginny broke the kiss for a moment as she climbed on top of him. Slowly and seductively she rotated her hips and moved her hands to her back. After she unhooked her bra and tossed it on the floor Draco sat up and started kissing her chest again, he swirled his tongue around her nipples and very gently he nibbled on them.

Ginny pulled his face back up to hers and started kissing him passionately again. After only a few seconds Ginny broke the kiss and started to kiss down Draco's chest. She paused for a second when she reached his nipples and quickly flicked her tongue against each of them once. When she reached Draco's belt line he stopped her.

"Gin, what are you doing?" Draco asked, he really didn't want to her to stop, but he didn't want her to feel obligated to do anything either.

"I'm having fun, now can I finish?" Ginny asked as she kissed along his belt line more but never broke eye contact.

"Don't worry, I'll let you finish." Draco said with a smirk.

"You better." Ginny said with a smile.

"Are you sure? Because we can stop right now if you want to." Draco asked her with a concerned look on his face.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes Draco I am sure, are you going to ask me that every time?"

"I Just..." Draco tried to say, but was cut off when Ginny started to lick his belt line and pull down his pyjama bottoms.

Ginny started slowly rubbing her hand up and down his long hard shaft as she flicked her tongue against the sensitive skin on his head. After a few seconds she took his entire length in mouth and started moving up and down, her tongue still flicking against him occasionally as she massaged his sack with her hand. Too soon for Draco's liking she stopped, crawled back up to him and kissed him.

"Tease." Draco said when the kiss broke. Slowly he pushed on her back and started to kiss down her neck and chest again. He ran his tongue in circles against her nipples and licked down her stomach. Gently kissing her belt line he started to remove her jeans and kiss her inner thighs. As he started to kiss her center he heard her moan and watched as she tossed her head back.

"Draco." Ginny whispered between moans. Draco didn't hear her and continued with his work, slowly inserting two digits inside of her.

"Draco stop." Ginny said a little stronger after a few moments. This time Draco heard her. He shot his head up and slowly removed his fingers. Draco was confused when he started to move back up to her, her face showed no sign of pain or discomfort, she actually looked anxious.

"What's wrong Gin?" Draco asked concerned when he was only a few inches away from her face.

"Nothing." Ginny said panting.

"Did you finish?" Draco asked confused.

"No." Ginny said as she started to catch her breath.

"Do you want me to stop?" Draco asked more confused than ever.

Ginny shook her head no, and Draco didn't know what to think.

"What's the matter then?" Draco asked.

Ginny lifted her head and brushed her lips against Draco's ear. "I want you. Now." Ginny whispered as she nipped at his ear lobe and looked at him again. Draco's eyes widened.

"Are you sure? Because we don't have to if you're not ready." Draco said as he gently rubbed her cheek.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've wanted to do this with you for a while now." Ginny said as she kissed his palm.

"Like that day when you tried to sneak up on me in the shower?" Draco said with a smirk. Ginny just blushed. "Are you completely sure?" Draco asked again to make sure that she wasn't doing this because she felt she had to. When Ginny nodded Draco reached into the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out his wand. With one more questioning look at Ginny he waved his wand and said the birth control spell. Ginny was so nervous that she didn't even hear Draco's words, as he started to kiss her neck and run his hands all over her body she relaxed and started to moan again. Draco positioned his erection at her entrance and paused.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Just go slow." Ginny said biting her lip.

As slowly as he could Draco entered her. Draco never took his eyes off her face, he noticed her close her eyes tightly as he pushed in further. When he saw a small tear run down her cheek he stopped.

"Don't, I'm okay." Ginny said when he didn't move for a moment.

"I don't want to hurt you." Draco said as he kissed her forehead.

"Just keep going slow for a while." Ginny said with a moan as he started kissing her neck again.

Draco felt her insides become a little wetter as he kissed her neck. He slowly continued to enter her, kissing her neck lovingly the entire time. When he was completely inside of her he stopped and allowed her to adjust to his size. He started to kiss her lips slowly and lovingly. As Ginny felt herself relax she deepened the kiss and moaned into his mouth. Draco was going crazy, he wanted to continue, but he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had, so he waited. After a few moments Ginny started moving her hips in circles and Draco slowly started thrusting into her. Ginny moaned and felt her muscles contract slightly; it hadn't been as bad as she thought it would be. Soon Draco started thrusting a faster and heard her moan louder. Ginny breathed into Draco's ear and told him that he could go a little harder, he gratefully obliged. After a few more minutes Draco started to moan as he felt himself getting close, he slowed down his pace and started kissing Ginny as he grinded his hips against hers. Ginny was getting extremely close, she could feel it, she quietly breathed Draco's name and felt him almost pull out of her completely. Slowly Draco pushed back into her and went a deep as he could. Ginny moaned louder and called out Draco's name as he continued this. Draco could feel her muscles started to tighten around him and picked up the pace a little, he knew she was close and wanted to finish at the same time. Minutes later Ginny called out Draco's name as she climaxed and Draco emptied himself into her.

Draco collapsed on top of Ginny and was breathing very heavily in time with her. He slowly started to kiss her shoulder and moved up to ear. He kissed behind her ear and paused.

"I love you Gin." Draco said with a sigh.

Ginny's eyes widened and she was unable to speak. Draco's heart started to pound and he pushed himself up so he was staring into her beautiful honey brown eyes.

"What did you say?" Ginny asked him in a whisper.

"I love you." Draco repeated with a sigh. When Ginny didn't answer for the second time Draco turned his head and closed his eyes. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Draco told himself over and over in his mind. After a few seconds Draco felt a pair of hands move his face back to Ginny's. She gave him a long and passionate kiss; when she pulled away she finally found her voice.

"I love you too." She said in an almost inaudible whisper.

Draco snapped his eyes open and looked at Ginny. "You do?" He said as he stared to move himself so he was lying beside her.

"I do, I have since just after that day in the room of requirement." Ginny said in a stronger voice.

Draco just smiled and wrapped his arms around her. They were lying there for a while when someone knocked on Draco's door. Ginny's eyes widened in fear.

"Who is it?" Draco called to the door.

"Blaise, I'm sorry to interrupt but I have been waiting for almost three hours and I'm bored." Blaise called slightly sarcastically from the other side of the door.

Draco looked at Ginny who had jumped up and started getting dressed, and then at the clock. It was noon.

"Do you want me to hex him to make him leave?" Draco asked Ginny with a smirk.

"No, put some clothes on and let him spend Christmas with us. Besides I want to give you your gifts."

Draco got up and pulled on his pants before going to the door.

"You suck Zabini." Draco said as he opened the door.

"Yeah yeah, you'll get over it." Blaise said as he walked into the room and stood in the middle of the floor.

"Are you going to sit?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow at Blaise.

"I'm not sure where is safe." Blaise said with a smirk.

"The couch is safe you git." Draco said with a grin.

"Happy Christmas Blaise." Ginny said as she walked over and handed Draco a couple of gifts and one to Blaise.

"Happy Christmas Ginny, I see Draco already gave you his gift." Blaise said with a smile as he noticed her messed up hair and handed her a medium sized package.

"Blaise you better watch it." Draco sneered as Ginny blushed and accepted the gift.

The three of them sat on the couch and Draco handed Ginny a box and told her to open it first. Ginny went to unwrap the paper when the box suddenly moved.

"Draco, why is this box moving?" Ginny said as she jumped and pulled her hand back.

Draco just shrugged and smirked at her. Slowly and cautiously unwrapped the box and pulled off the lid. Inside there was a tiny jet black kitten.

"Awww! He is so cute! Thank you!" Ginny said as she picked up the kitten.

"I thought you'd like him. I haven't named him yet so go ahead." Draco said with a smile as Ginny gave him a kiss.

"Lucian." Ginny said after a moment's pause. "Draco and Blaise open your gifts now." Ginny added when the two boys didn't move.

"No, we want to see you open your gifts first." Blaise said, Ginny looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow and Draco nodded. Ginny sighed and put Lucian down; he immediately started to play with the wrapping paper on the ground. Ginny picked up the present that Blaise had handed her and unwrapped the paper. Ginny saw that Blaise had given her a box of Chocolate Frogs.

"Thank you Blaise! I love Chocolate Frogs!" Ginny said as she gave Blaise a hug.

"Every girl does." Blaise said as he smiled and hugged her back.

"Here Gin, these are from me." Draco said as he handed her two boxes; one was small and slender and the other was medium sized yet thin. Ginny unwrapped the small slender box first and gasped when she saw the beautiful silver and gold necklace. She pulled the necklace out of the box and saw that it had a crimson red gemstone hanging from it.

"It's our house colours." Draco said as he took the necklace and put it around her neck.

"It's beautiful! I love it. Thank you!" Ginny said as she kissed Draco.

"You're welcome, open the next one." Draco said impatiently.

Ginny unwrapped the next package and saw that Draco had given her a diary. It was a crimson red and had silver edging.

"Thank you, I love it." Ginny said as she kissed Draco again.

"I have one that matches, if you write something in yours it displays the message in mine, and vice versa." Draco said hugging her.

"This is all so beautiful and cute it's sickening." Blaise said with a smirk as Ginny and Draco pulled apart.

"Shut up Blaise." Draco said and punched him in the arm.

"Who's next?" Ginny asked the two boys, rolling her eyes.

"Draco can go next, I'll wait." Blaise said as he looked at the packages Ginny had given to Draco earlier.

Draco opened the package on top first; it was the notebook he had asked for. It had a metal back and front that was silver plated and it also had his full first name carved into the front in Slytherin green.

"Do you like it?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Yes, I do. Why did you engrave it with my full first name?" Draco asked as he ran his fingers over the word Draconis.

"I thought it would be a nice change." Ginny said looking away from him.

"I love it thank you." Draco said as he lifted her chin and kissed her gently.

Draco grabbed the last package; it was a very small square box. He ripped the paper and opened the box and saw a silver ring with a snake and a dragon on it.

"This is amazing. Thank you." Draco said awkwardly as he put the ring on and gave Ginny another kiss.

"You're welcome. Okay Blaise your turn." Ginny said as she pulled away from Draco.

"What? Oh am I in the conversation now?" Blaise asked sarcastically.

Ginny just rolled her eyes when Draco punched Blaise again. Blaise picked up the gift that Ginny had given him and unwrapped it. Ginny had given Blaise a simple silver bracelet.

"Thank you Ginny." Blaise said awkwardly as he hugged her again.

"Not a problem." Ginny said as she watched him put the bracelet on. "Wait a minute, Draco where is your present for Blaise?" Ginny asked as she noticed that all the packages had been opened, and giggled when she saw Lucian jump around the ripped wrapping paper.

"Yeah Draco, where is my gift?" Blaise said in a mocked hurt voice.

"You don't get a gift you git." Draco said rolling his eyes at Blaise. "We haven't given each other gifts in years; we are too hard to buy for." Draco explained as he saw Ginny raise her eyebrow.

"And every year it hurts more than the last." Blaise said sarcastically as he put his hand over his heart.

After the Christmas feast the three of them came back up to the Slytherin common room and talked until after midnight. When Ginny fell asleep in Draco's lap he said goodnight to Blaise and carried her back to his room. As he laid her on his bed she stirred and woke up.

"I'm sorry." Ginny said as she sat up.

"Don't be." Draco replied as he leaned in and kissed her.

"How do you sleep in this room?" Ginny asked as he pulled away.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked confused.

"Well, maybe it's because of me having such a big family, but I find it hard to sleep unless there is someone there." Ginny said as Draco sat down beside her.

"I've always slept alone." Draco said simply with a shrug.

"Not me, I need some kind of noise. It was really hard to fall asleep the other night; everyone from my dorm was gone." Ginny said as Draco put his arm around her.

"Well, now you have Lucian, he'll keep you company."

"No, I have to be able to hear someone breathing to know that I'm not alone." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Gin, you are always welcome here." Draco said as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Thank you." She said as they pulled apart.

"Do you want to stay tonight? So you're not alone?" Draco asked after a moment's pause.

"If you don't mind." Ginny said with a smile.

"I don't." Draco said. They both got into bed; Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny as she snuggled into his chest.

"I love you Ginny." Draco said kissing her head.

"I love you too Draco." Ginny said sleepily. Five minutes later they were both asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N**: First I would like to thank my reviewers; **GoddessOfTheNight3**, **lmsunshine**, **katerz15**, **Signy Malfoy, ****bunny222****GothicSorceressRikku15**, and **Werewolf9dracoluver** Thank you to everybody else who has read my story, I hope you all liked it, sorry if you found this chapter too long, but I wanted to get everything out. I have an idea for the next chapter, but it is supposed to take place at Easter, I don't know if I should skip to Easter, or if I should put in a filler chapter. HELP! Tell me what you think. Thanks again. Review!


	18. Chapter 18 Letters

**Their Crimson Love**

**Disclaimer; ****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**A/N: **Special thanks to **katerz15**, who told me to add a filler chapter. There might be another filler after this one, but I'm not too sure yet. Enjoy!

**Chapter**** 18 ****–**** Letters**

Ginny stayed with Draco and Blaise in the Slytherin common room and in Draco's room for the rest of the break, only leaving to grab some clothes from her own dorm. Blaise would constantly annoy Draco and Ginny because of how cuddly they were. On the last day of the break Ginny and Draco decided to stay in his room all day to be alone since she would be returning to her own dorm that night.

"You could stay you know." Draco said to her for the tenth time that day.

"Draco, I've already told you, my brother _will _kill you. I'll be back every Friday and Saturday night." Ginny said with a sigh.

"I know I just wish it didn't have to be like this. Stupid family bullshit." Draco said to her as he pulled her in for a tight hug.

"It wouldn't matter, even if the Malfoy's and the Weasley's were best friends. As long as I have a brother at Hogwarts, I will never be able to stay with you whenever I want." Ginny said as she laid her head down on his chest.

"Stupid Ron, he's a git." Draco said for about the thousandth time that year.

"I know, but he is my brother, even if he is a git. I understand where he is coming from. If I wasn't the youngest I know I'd be the exact same." Ginny said closing her eyes.

"Well in that case if you weren't the youngest we wouldn't be together." Draco said with a smirk that Ginny couldn't see.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ginny said lifting her head to look at Draco.

"Well, if you were anything like Ron, I couldn't be with you. That's just creepy and wrong." Draco said with the famous Malfoy smirk.

Ginny just smiled and put her head back down on his chest. A few moments later she jumped up on top of Draco.

"What are you doing Gin?" He asked her as she started grinding her hips into his.

"Wanna go again?" Ginny asked with a devilish smile as she kissed his neck.

"That'll be the third time today, am I ever going to rest?" Draco asked with a smile.

"You can rest tomorrow when I'm not here." She said as she pulled off her top and grinded into his erection harder.

And hour later Ginny rolled off of Draco and they were both panting. Draco rolled over and faced Ginny.

"What have I turned you into?" He asked her with a smile, running his fingers up and down her bare stomach.

"I don't know, what?" Ginny asked playfully, shivering at his gentle touch.

"My sexy little minx." Draco said with a smirk.

"I'm going to go and take a shower before I have to leave." Ginny said as she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

When Draco heard the water running he jumped out of bed and joined her. An hour and a half later Draco walked Ginny back to her common room. After they reached the fat lady Draco gave Ginny a passionate kiss turned to leave. Ginny walked through the portrait hole and went up to her dorm to show Lucian his new home. Neither Ginny nor Draco saw the pairs of eyes that were watching them from behind the suit of armour.

* * *

They next day Ginny got up early and dressed quickly, she walked out of the common room without talking to anybody and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When she walked into the Great Hall her eyes darted over to the Slytherin table and meet Draco's steely grey eyed gaze. She smiled at him and sat down at her own table positioning herself so she could see Draco clearly while she ate. After about ten minutes she saw Draco nod at her and get up to leave. She quickly followed him and saw him standing at the doors. 

"What's up?" Ginny asked, she was answered by a long and passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" Ginny asked as they pulled apart.

"I missed you." Draco said simply.

"I missed you too." Ginny said with a smile.

"We should get to class. I'll see you at lunch?" Draco asked as he looked at his watch and saw that they only had fifteen minutes to get to class.

"Okay, down by the lake?" Ginny asked not wanting Draco to leave.

"Yup, I love you." Draco said as he pulled her in for another kiss.

"I love you too. Bye." Ginny said as they pulled apart. She slowly and sadly turned away and walked towards her charms classroom.

* * *

Ginny and Draco did the same thing every day for the next month and a half. They would quickly eat breakfast, talk for a few minutes before class, walk by the lake together at lunch, and sit in the library together after dinner. In the middle of March Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table for dinner on Friday evening when only two owls, one brown and one grey, swooped in. The brown owl landed in front of Ginny and she recognized it as her family owl Errol. She took the letter from the owl when it collapsed on the table. Ginny opened the letter and recognized her mum's handwriting. 

_Dear Ginny,_

_We would like for you to come home for the Easter holidays. They entire family will be here. (Yes, Bill and Charlie too.) As well as Harry and Hermione._

_Love_

_Mum_

Ginny quickly read her letter over and over, she was crushed; she was really looking forward to spending the Easter weekend with Draco. Ginny sighed, she really wanted to see her family, especially Bill and Charlie, but she desperately wanted to spend her time alone with Draco. Ginny looked up to catch Draco's gaze and nod to the door when she noticed that he was staring at her with a look of utter fear on his face. She saw that the grey owl had stopped in front of him and he was clutching a letter. Draco stood up and Ginny followed.

"What's the matter?" She asked Draco when they reached the doors.

"Gin, you can't stay here over Easter, not just with me, but not in Hogwarts at all." Draco said as he handed her the letter.

_Son;_

_Your mother and I will be coming to see you on the last day of your Easter holiday. There are some matters that have been brought to my attention and they must be_ dealt _with. Be in your room in front of the fire at two PM sharp._

_Lucius._

Ginny read through the letter twice. "Why would Draco's father want to see him, and what _matters _was he talking about?" She thought to herself knowing the answer was bad.

"Draco this is strange. I got a letter saying that I had to come home this year for Easter." Ginny said nervously biting her lip.

"It's probably not related to my letter." Draco said. "You have to promise me that no matter what you will stay away from her on Easter weekend." Draco said; there was urgency in his voice that Ginny could not ignore.

"I promise, but Draco what is this about?" Ginny asked waving the letter around.

"He knows, about us I mean. He wouldn't be making the trip if he didn't." Draco said gravely as he pulled a scared Ginny in for a hug.

"How?" Ginny asked completely shocked.

"I don't know, but chances are he isn't coming just to talk. He will beat me Ginny, and I don't know how badly this time." Draco said, he hated telling her this because he knew it would make her worry.

"Draco I don't want you to be alone." Ginny said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Blaise. I'll have him listening at my door; as soon as he hears my father leave he'll come in and take me to the hospital wing. Then, the day that you come back I'll have him waiting for you and he'll take you to me, I'll be alright I promise." Draco said as his own eyes started to burn.

"Why don't you tell someone?" Ginny asked her voice was shaky and tears were running down her cheeks.

"I have no proof right now, but after Easter I will have the physical proof, and they won't be able to ignore that." Draco said wiping away her tears.

"But Draco what if you die!" Ginny said angrily.

"I won't, I'll hold out for you, I promise. Gin, I'm never going to leave you. I love you." Draco said as he gently kissed her.

" I love you too, I'm so scared Draco." Ginny said as she hugged him again.

"I know." Draco said to her as he rubbed her back. "So am I" He said in an undertone to himself so Ginny wouldn't hear.

After they held each other for a few minutes Ginny and Draco walked toward the Gryffindor common room to get Ginny's clothes for the weekend, they wanted to get to Draco's room quickly so they could tell Blaise the plan. Once again Ginny and Draco didn't notice the pair of eyes that had been following them for over a month now. The person who the eyes belonged to stood in the shadows and laughed.

"Everything is going according to plan." They said maliciously to them self.

**A/N**: First I would like to thank my reviewers; **GoddessOfTheNight3**, **lmsunshine**, **katerz15**, **Signy Malfoy, ****bunny222, ****GothicSorceressRikku15**, and **Werewolf9dracoluver** Thank you to everybody else who has read my story, I hope you all liked it, sorry that this chapter was short, but it was just a small filler. Can anybody figure out who the eyes belong to and why they planned for Draco's father to come to the school? I'll give you a hint; I have not talked about this person before in any of my pervious chapters. Tell me what you think. Thanks again. Review!


	19. Chapter 19 Lies

**Their Crimson Love**

**Disclaimer****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**** The song in this chapter belongs to Evanescence.**

**A/N: **This chapter has a point where it turns into a songfic chapter, I haven't done this before and I hope you all like it! Review.

**Chapter**** 19**** –**** Lies**

The next few weeks passed by too quickly for Ginny and Draco. Ginny sat in her common room remembering the day she and Draco had gotten their letters, the two letters were completely different, and yet at the same time they were so much alike. Ginny's letter told her to come home and be with her family, Draco's letter told him to stay at school and wait for his family to show up. It didn't matter which way Ginny looked at it she knew that the letters were connected, they both were telling Ginny and Draco to stay away from each other over the Easter break. Ginny sighed as she looked into the fire, she would be going home tomorrow after dinner, it would be the last time she saw Draco, maybe it would be for only three days, but maybe it would be forever. Ginny started shaking when she thought of all the horrible things that Draco's father could and would do to him. Ginny had enough; she quickly got up from her seat and walked up to her dormitory, she grabbed the red and silver notebook that Draco had given her and scribbled a quick note.

_Meet me in the astronomy tower in fifteen minutes._

_Love always,_

_Ginny._

Ginny sat on her bed with Lucian in her lap and the book closed in front of her, a minute later the book started to glow red and Ginny quickly opened it. She recognized Draco's handwriting when she saw his reply.

_Be there in ten._

_Yours forever;_

_Draco_

Ginny jumped out of bed causing Lucian to fall off and hiss at her angrily. Ginny ran down the stairs and fled to the tower. She got there just as she saw Draco's back and the door start to close. She quickly pushed the door open and Draco spun around.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Draco asked as he pulled her into a tight hug and she started to sob into his chest.

"Come with me." Ginny said after a few minutes.

"You know I can't, I'd love to but I have to stay and see my parents." Draco said seeing the hurt and fear in her eyes.

"Why?" Ginny demanded, already knowing the answer.

"Because if I go they will know where I am and it will put you and your family in extreme danger, I'm not about to do that." Draco sad as he kissed her head and rubbed her back attempting to soothe her.

"I know, but I'm so scared. I have this really bad feeling that tomorrow is going to be the last time I ever see you." Ginny said as her sobs started to cease a little.

"It won't be. You will come back and Blaise will take you to me, I might not look all that great, but I will be alive and I'll be waiting for you so you better show up, no matter how ugly you think I might look. Got it?" Draco said with a slight smirk.

"Got it." Ginny said with a small giggle.

"You should really get back to bed." Draco said after he saw her yawn for the third time.

"No. Stay with me." Ginny said pleadingly.

"Do you want to come back to my room?" Draco asked knowing that she wouldn't agree.

"No, the other Slytherin's hate me; I can't go through the common room with them in there." Ginny said sadly. Draco nodded.

"Can we just stay here for a few hours?" Ginny asked after a moment's pause.

Draco nodded and conjured a small twin sized bed for the two of them. They lay down together and Ginny was asleep in minutes. Draco stayed awake for about an hour longer than Ginny. He had considered waking her but he just couldn't disturb her when she looked so peaceful and at ease.

* * *

Ginny woke up the next morning with the sun rise, she rolled over and saw that Draco was already awake; he had been watching her sleep. 

"Hey, how long have you been up?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"Maybe an hour, I love you." Draco said as he pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you too." Ginny said still smiling, but then she remembered what day it was and her smile was suddenly gone.

"I know. It's okay. We will get through this." Draco said as he noticed her sudden change in expression.

"Promise me you'll be alive when I get back." Ginny said, for the first time she was accepting that Draco had to do this alone; she couldn't help for her own safety.

"I promise." Draco said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Come we really need to get down to the Great Hall before breakfast so Ron doesn't get suspicious." Draco said after a few minutes. Ginny just nodded, she didn't want to move because she knew that when she did the day would slip away from her too quickly. She also knew that the second she was on the train the weekend was going crawl by.

Draco and Ginny went down to breakfast and spilt up to go and sit at their own house tables. Ron sat down next to Ginny and started to question her about where she was last night. Ginny ignored him and when he saw tears start to slide down her cheeks he left her alone.

Ginny and Draco spent the entire day in the astronomy tower together. They talked about the plan for the weekend and after Ginny started sobbing uncontrollably Draco quickly changed the subject to the Christmas they spent together. As the sun started to set Draco walked Ginny back to Gryffindor tower so she could pack. He waited outside for about ten minutes before she came back out and they headed down to dinner together. Ginny convinced Draco to eat dinner at the Gryffindor table, he agreed on the condition that Blaise sat with him. As they walked into the Great Hall Draco caught Blaise's eye and nodded toward the Gryffindor table, Blaise got the hint and went to join them.

"Hey, well this is different." Blaise said as he sat down.

"Promise me you'll take care of him Blaise." Ginny said in a whisper.

"I promise. He will be okay." Blaise said softly to Ginny.

The three of them didn't really talk all that much during dinner. They avoided the menacing glares from the rest of the table and ate quickly. Half an hour later Blaise, Draco and Ginny got up and waited by the doors of the castle for the carriage's to come. Soon the rest of the school started to leave the Great Hall, some students went to their common rooms or the library, others like her headed to the doors to wait. Ten minutes later Ginny saw the carriage's pull up and she hugged Draco and Blaise. Draco walked her outside while Blaise waited for him inside. Ginny hugged Draco one last time and when she pulled away he caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Draco sat on his couch in his room with Blaise. For a long while nobody spoke, and then Blaise decided it was time to break the silence. 

"Any idea how he found out?" Blaise asked cautiously.

"No." Draco said flatly.

"Somebody had to have told him." Blaise said stating the obvious.

"I know that, but I can't see who. The people that hate me are friends with Ginny and they know that she would be in just as much danger, not to mention how hurt she would be. And the people that hate her are friends with me, somewhat, and I can't see them wanting me dead because of it. Everybody in between doesn't care enough to do anything." Draco said frustrated.

"You're not going to die mate." Blaise said, although even he had his doubts. Blaise knew Draco's father and what he was capable of.

"I might." Draco said in a worried tone.

"I'll take care of her; I'll bring her to you. I promise." Blaise said after a few moments of silence.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go to bed, see you tomorrow." Draco said. Blaise nodded and walked towards the door. Draco forced himself to fall asleep that night; he knew that he would need strength and energy for when his father came. Not to fight back, but to hold on for Ginny.

* * *

Ginny sat up in her room on the day that Draco was supposed to see his parents. She was trying to remember happier times, but her mind kept straying back to when she had to say goodbye. Lucian jumped into her lap and purred softly. Ginny absentmindedly started petting him as she thought about her time back at the burrow. She had a hard job having to act as if she was happy and everything was okay, she knew that her family noticed that something was wrong. After the first day she just stayed locked up in her room, only going downstairs for food. She had thought many times about picking up her blade, but she never did. Ginny glanced at her clock and felt her heart jump; it was two o'clock now, who knows what Draco is going through. Ginny started crying and lay back in her bed.

* * *

Draco stood in front of his fire place at 1:45 and waited. He had dressed in his best set of robes and had a fresh pot of tea set down on his table, although he knew it wouldn't make a difference. He hated bending to what he knew his father wanted and if it were any other situation he wouldn't have done it, but he was doing it for Ginny. 

Draco glanced at the clock and saw that it was one minute to two. He quickly looked back at the fireplace and saw his father and mother appear in a flash of emerald green flames.

"Hello Draco." His father said calmly.

"Hello father, mother." Draco said as he nodded curtly. His stomach twisted in fear when he saw them, but he didn't let it show.

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear__Sealed with lies through so many tears_

"So do you know why we are here?" Lucius asked his eyes blazing with unmistakable anger.

"To talk?" Draco asked innocently, knowing that it was going to get worse; he just wanted it to be over soon.

_Lost from within, pursuing the end__I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

"In a manner yes." Lucius answered calmly. Just then he swung his cane at Draco and hit him across the face with it.

Draco didn't fall to the ground even though he wanted to. He knew that this was just the beginning; it was only going to get worse.

"I have heard that you are currently dating a Weasley." His father stated as if nothing had happened.

"Yes." Draco said as if there was nothing wrong with his actions.

"Why?" His father demanded as he hit Draco across the face with his cane again.

"I want to." Draco answered simply acting unfazed by his beating.

"She is a blood traitor, and if you are with her then that makes you a disgrace." Lucius spat at his son, this time he punched Draco in the stomach and Draco did collapse to the floor.

"So weak and useless." His father spat as he watched his son fall to his knees.

_You will never be strong enough__You will never be good enough_

"I LOVE HER!" Draco shouted at his father, earning him another smack with the cane.

"Love is a weakness!" Lucius said as he hit Draco repeatedly in the back. "Look what's done to you." He added as Draco coughed to catch his breath.

"What about you and mother?" Draco asked when he was able to catch his breath.

"Your mother and I are only together because I needed an heir. You are not the product of love." Lucius spat. As he pulled out his wand and put his son under the Cruciatus Curse. Draco wriggled in pain, but didn't make a sound. "You are nothing and you will always be nothing." Lucius spat as he lifted the curse.

_You were never conceived in love__You will not rise above_

Lucius beat Draco with his cane for about twenty more minutes, and then he abruptly stopped. Draco looked up, he could barely see because his eyes were so bruised and swollen. Draco saw his mother walk up to him with an evil glint in her eyes. She kneeled down in front of Draco and looked at him softly.

"We should kill you now, but instead we will finish your lesson and leave you here to die." She said in the most evil tone Draco had ever heard.

Draco watched as she pulled out a knife and dragged it across his cheek, slicing it open. Still Draco did not wince in pain.

"Are you fucking the dirty little slut?" Narcissa asked him with the same evil tone.

"Yes." Draco said flatly and coughed on his own blood.

At that moment Lucius pushed his wife out of the way and beat Draco with his cane until he was almost unconscious. Narcissa and Lucius turned to the fireplace and left. Before Draco passed out he saw Blaise run in and levitate him with his wand, Draco faintly heard Blaise say "Stay with me Draco. Do it for Ginny." Before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Ginny was sitting in the carriages nervously biting her lip. She was just a few minutes away from seeing Draco, yet it seemed to take an eternity. When the carriage slowed down Ginny jumped out and ran to the castle doors. She was about ten feet away when she saw Blaise running towards her.

"Where is he?" Ginny asked panting, praying to god he was okay.

"He's in the hospital wing, but it's not good." Blaise said gravely as he ran beside her into the castle.

"Is he okay?" Ginny asked as tears fell down her face.

"He is alive, but he hasn't woken up at all since it happened. Madam Pomfrey thinks he might be in a coma."

Ginny ran up the stairs as fast as she could at Blaise's words. It only took five minutes for her to reach the hospital wing. She pushed the doors open and ran inside. Ginny came to a halt when she saw not only Madam Pomfrey, but also Dumbledore and Snape turn and look at her. Professor Dumbledore stepped forward and hugged her as she started to sob.

"We will give you alone time with him Miss. Weasley." He said gently.

"Thank you." Ginny managed to get out before walking towards Draco's bed.

Professor Snap walked past her and gave her a very grave look and Madam Pomfrey went into her office. Ginny sat down beside Draco and gasped in shock. His entire face was severely swollen, he had bruises everywhere, and there was a large gash on his cheek. Blaise walked in sat beside Ginny; he put his arm around her as she started to sob again.

"Ginny I know who told Draco's father." Blaise said after a few minutes.

"Who?" Ginny asked in a surprisingly strong voice as she snapped her head up.

"It was Pansy Parkinson; I overheard her boasting about it in the common room." Blaise said, there was hate in his voice that Ginny had never heard before.

"Did you tell Dumbledore that it was Draco's father?" Ginny said after a few seconds.

"Yes, and yes he does believe me." Blaise said looking at Draco's swollen face.

"Did they catch him?" Ginny asked, her voice started shaking again.

"The auror's are looking." Blaise said, when he looked at Ginny he noticed how anxious she was. "They will find him, don't worry." He added in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"Do you mind if I had a little bit of time with him alone?" Ginny asked as silent tears started to roll down her face.

"Of course, if you need to talk or whatever I'm here." Blaise said as he stood up to leave.

"Thank you." Ginny said looking into his eyes. Blaise just nodded and walked out of the room.

Ginny sat at Draco's bedside holding his hand and crying. She didn't know what to do, but she had to do something. In a desperate attempt Ginny started to talk to Draco about the times they shared together. She talked about the day on the train, the day in the room of requirement, their date to Hogsmead, Christmas Eve when she transfigured his nose into a dragon's snout, and when she finally got to Christmas day she whispered in his ear about their first time in bed together. She felt Draco stir as she told him the story. Desperately she kept talking.

"Draco you have to wake up. You promised you wouldn't leave me! Wake up god damnit!" Ginny almost screamed at him, but when she got no reaction she slumped down and began to sob uncontrollably again.

After a few seconds Draco's eyes began to flutter open. Finally he opened them fully only to quickly shut them again, the light was blinding him, and his pain was intense, but he didn't make a sound. Ginny's head shot up when she felt him intake a deep breath. When she looked at him she saw his eyes slowly flutter and open a bit.

_But through my tears breaks a blinding light__Birthing a dawn to this endless night_

Ginny was so shocked she couldn't move. Draco opened his eyes a bit more and looked at her.

"Ginny, I love you." He said in a hoarse whisper as he tried to raise his arms to hug her.

" Oh Draco! Thank god! I thought I lost you. I love you so much." Ginny said as tears started to fall out of her eyes.

"I made you a promise that I would always be here. I don't break my promises." Draco said in the same hoarse whisper.

At his words Ginny gently hugged him, and kissed his cheek softly.

_Arms outstretched, awaiting me__An open embrace upon a bleeding tree_

"I love you Ginny Weasley, stay with me forever?" Draco asked, his voice a little stronger, but still weak.

"I'll stay with you forever. I love you with all my heart Draco Malfoy." Ginny said as she let go of him.

"Promise?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Always." Ginny said as she smiled back.

Ginny laid her head back down on Draco's chest and they both fell asleep.

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you__I have lived and I died for you__Abide in me and I vow to you__I will never forsake you_

_-Lies, Evanescence._

**A/N**: First I would like to thank my reviewers; **GoddessOfTheNight3**, **lmsunshine**, **katerz15**, **Signy Malfoy, ****bunny222, ****GothicSorceressRikku15**, **Werewolf9dracoluver, **and **scubarang. **Also congratulations to **Signy Malfoy**and **lmsunshine** for guessing that it was Pansy. I had a hard time writing this chapter, but at least I gave it a happy ending! Thank you to everybody else who has read my story, I hope you all liked it, Tell me what you think. Thanks again. Review!


	20. Chapter 20 Doubts

**Their Crimson Love**

**Disclaimer ****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling. **

**A/N: **I know that the end of the last chapter was really cliché because Draco woke up so soon, but I wanted it to fit in with the song I put into the chapter. I hope you all like this next chapter. This story is almost finished, only three maybe four chapters left. So sad. Starts crying hysterically okay not really, but you all know what I mean.

**Chapter**** 20**** – Doubts**

"Miss Weasley?" Madam Pomfrey said gently as she shook the sleeping redhead.

"Mmmm?" Ginny replied as she slowly opened her eyes

"You should go back up to your dorm and get some sleep. We will let you know if there is any change in Mr. Malfoy's condition." Madam Pomfrey said gently.

Ginny slowly sat up. She was a little confused at first, but then she saw Draco and it all came flooding back.

"He woke up." Ginny said as she stared into Draco's expressionless face.

"What?" Madam Pomfrey asked shocked.

"Before I fell asleep he woke up. How long have I been here anyways?" Ginny asked still not looking at the woman standing beside her.

"You've been here for about two hours, an hour of which you were asleep. What do you mean he woke up?" Madam Pomfrey asked still confused.

"Are you listening? I was talking to him and he opened his eyes and spoke to me, then we both fell asleep." Ginny snapped; it was taking all her will power not to scream

"Alright Miss Weasley, I will watch him to see if he wakes up again, and I'll call you if he does." Madam Pomfrey said calmly. "Do you know when he woke up?" She added when Ginny didn't move.

"Umm...it was just after I yelled at him, I said that he promised not to leave me and that he had to wake up, a few seconds later his eyes opened and he spoke to me for a couple of minutes, and then we both fell asleep. Why does it matter?" Ginny asked looking up into the old woman's eyes for the first time.

"It's just that if he had been awake, even if it was only for a few minutes, he would probably be moving around a little." Madam Pomfrey said to Ginny.

At that moment Ginny realised that Madam Pomfrey didn't believe that Draco had woken up. Tears started to run down Ginny's cheeks as she started to doubt her own memory. Was it possible that Ginny had only dreamed that Draco had woken up? Suddenly Ginny stood up from her chair and ran out of the hospital wing. She pushed open the doors and rand about two feet down the hall when somebody grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. Ginny kicked and screamed, but whoever was holding her didn't seem to care.

"Ginny, its okay. What happened?" Blaise asked as he set her down on the clod stone of the hallway.

Ginny looked up and saw that she and Blaise were sitting just outside the hospital wing doors. At that moment Ginny started to sob uncontrollably and Blaise put his arm around her.

"He woke up Blaise." Ginny said after a few moments.

"What? When?" Blaise asked as Ginny lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"About half an hour after you left. He slowly opened his eyes and spoke to me, and then we both fell asleep." Ginny said unable to say the worst part yet.

"That's great, but if he woke up why are you crying?" Blaise asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Madam Pomfrey doesn't believe me. She says that if he did wake up then he would be moving around a bit." Ginny said in a very shaky voice.

"Are you sure he woke up?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Yes, but she doesn't believe me!" Ginny said frustrated.

"Its okay, Madam Pomfrey is idiot. I believe you." Blaise said in an attempt to calm Ginny.

"But what if I was wrong? What if it was a dream?" Ginny asked in a panicked tone.

"Even if it was a dream, it'll be okay. Draco will wake up, he'll recover and everything will go back to normal." Blaise said as he put his arm around Ginny because she started to sob again.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked still not convinced.

"Because I've seen Draco after a beating many times, he never looked this bad, but he's strong. Draco doesn't give up on anything. Besides he promised you that he would never leave, Draco never breaks a promise." Blaise said as he rubbed Ginny's back.

"And you're sure that they will catch Draco's father?" Ginny asked with a pleading look at Blaise.

"Yes, I'd like to be able to promise you that they will, but I can't. All I can promise is that they are looking for him and they will not give up, and since he is on the run he won't be able to hurt Draco anymore." Blaise said, soon after he finished he noticed that Ginny had stopped crying and was starting to fall asleep. "Come on, you need to go to bed." He added as he stood up and held out his hand to her.

"No, I don't want to go back to Gryffindor common room, too many questions." Ginny said as she shook her head.

"Then I'll take you to Draco's room, I'll walk there with you. I'll also put a locking charm on the room so nobody can come in." Blaise offered still holding out his hand.

"No, I want to stay here. You can leave if you want to." Ginny said looking at the floor.

"No I'll stay, here have a seat, the floor is not that comfortable." Blaise said as he conjured up two oversized armchairs.

"Thank you." Ginny said as she sat down in the chair closest to the doors of the hospital wing. Slowly Ginny drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ginny woke up a couple hours later to yelling and screaming. 

"What do you mean I can't see him?!?" Someone was yelling, by the sound of their voice Ginny was guessing that it was a female.

"I told you, nobody is allowed to see him." Madam Pomfrey was yelling, just not nearly as loud.

"What about Zabini and the Weasel?" The other voice asked. "The Weasel isn't even in the same house as Draco!" She continued shouting.

"Dumbledore gave Mr. Zabini and Miss. Weasley special permission, but told me that no one else under any circumstances was allowed in, unless it was authorized by the Headmaster. Now please leave." Madam Pomfrey said in a finalizing tone.

Ginny heard the girl walking towards the doors. Suddenly the doors were flung open and Ginny saw Pansy Parkinson leave the hospital wing. All of a sudden Ginny felt this bubbling anger inside her chest, it was Pansy's fault that Draco had been beaten and now was in the hospital wing, possibly in a coma, and she had the nerve to want to see him. Ginny jumped up from her chair and ran towards Pansy. Pansy heard someone running behind her, she turned around and saw a flash of red hair and a pale fist hitting her in the face. Pansy staggered back holding her nose. Suddenly she looked up at Ginny and there was anger in her eyes that Ginny had never seen before. Ginny however wasn't fazed, her anger was too great and all she wanted to do was put Pansy in the hospital the way she put Draco in there. As Pansy started walking towards Ginny with her wand out Ginny realized that she didn't have her wand, but she didn't care, she would hurt Pansy with her fists. Ginny pulled back her arm once more and punched Pansy in the eye. Pansy's hand immediately went to her eye and she dropped her wand, she swooped down to pick it up and grabbed it before Ginny was able to kick it away.

"It's your fault! Why would you do that?!?" Ginny screamed at Pansy as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Because he was seeing you when he was supposed to be with me!" Pansy said maliciously.

"He could have died! You wouldn't have had him anyway, if you didn't tell his father then he would still be with me, and now that you did tell his father he's never going to want to talk to you again!" Ginny screamed back.

"I don't care! I would rather see him dead than with you!" Pansy screamed just as loud.

"You're sick." Ginny said in a small whisper.

At that moment Dumbledore walked up behind Ginny. Ginny looked into his eyes and for the first time she saw anger in them, but it wasn't at her, it was at Pansy.

"Miss. Parkinson, you have to come with me." Dumbledore said without bothering to hide his anger. He grabbed Pansy's wand and pocketed it.

"Why?" Pansy asked, still holding her bleeding nose.

"You are expelled. Here I'll fix that." Dumbledore said calmly as he pulled out his wand and fixed Pansy's nose.

"What!? Why?" Pansy asked shocked.

"For aiding in child abuse, I got a tip off that it was you who told Mr. Malfoy's father about his and Ginny's relationship, knowing that Lucius would beat his son." Dumbledore said as he put his wand away. At his words Blaise stepped out from behind Dumbledore, and Pansy gave him a deathly glare. "Come with me Miss. Parkinson. Now." Dumbledore said in the same finalizing tone Madam Pomfrey used on Pansy just moments ago.

Ginny couldn't help but smile as she watched Pansy walk away with Dumbledore. Ginny went and sat back down beside the hospital wing doors again when she saw Dumbledore walk up to her.

"Miss. Weasley due to the circumstances I am giving you permission to not attend your classes tomorrow; however because of what you did to Miss. Parkinson I am forced to give you detention. All day tomorrow you will be helping Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. The next day however, you are not excused and will be expected to attend all your classes" Dumbledore said with a wink.

"Yes professor." Ginny said trying to hide her smile.

* * *

Ginny's detention the next day went by smoothly, Madam Pomfrey only had her clean the bed pans, even though she wasn't allowed to use magic she got it done within an hour. After Ginny had finished the bed pans she walked up to Madam Pomfrey for her next job. 

"I've cleaned the bed pans, what should I do next?" Ginny asked pleasantly.

"Well, since we only have one patient there isn't much that you can do, but Dumbledore said that you are not allowed to leave until dinner. Why don't you just sit by Mr. Malfoy and make sure that he is okay." Madam Pomfrey said with a smile.

Ginny smiled and nodded. She walked over to Draco's bed and sat in the chair beside him. Ginny noticed that most of the swelling in his face had gone down and his bruises were no longer purple, they were a yellowish colour, because of the potion he was being given every hour. Ginny sat by Draco's side all day, she would talk to him, hold his hand, play with his hair, and kiss his cheek. Draco still didn't show any more signs of life though, the only way Ginny knew that Draco was alive was by his chest slowly moving up and down. At six o'clock Madam Pomfrey told her that she had to go down to dinner on Dumbledore's orders. Ginny tried to protest but Madam Pomfrey just shook her head and pushed Ginny out of the door.

When Ginny walked into the Great Hall everybody's eyes followed her. Ginny just ignored them and sat down at her house table away from everybody. Ginny's eyes automatically drifted over to the Slytherin table, but she only saw Blaise. He smiled at her weakly and Ginny's eyes returned to her food. After Ginny finished eating she went back up to her dormitory and showered. Ginny sat in the shower sobbing while the water hit her back. After about half an hour the water started to get cold and Ginny reluctantly got out and crawled into bed. It was only eight o'clock but Ginny stayed in bed crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Draco woke up at eight thirty and looked around. The hospital wing was almost completely dark, and Ginny had left his side. Slowly Draco managed to sit up a bit and he continued to glance around the room. Ginny was nowhere to be seen, she had left. "But she promised to stay with me." Draco thought to himself with a sigh. When Draco sighed the pain in his face increased and he winced. Draco's eyes snapped open, he never winced in pain before, what if his father is right? What if Draco was weak? "No! You are nothing like your father, experiencing pain is not a weakness, and neither is love. These feelings tell you that you are alive." A tiny voice in Draco head told him. Draco let himself slump back down in bed and closed his eye. 

"Ginny, I miss you." Draco said in a hoarse whisper before he fell back to sleep.

**A/N**: First I would like to thank my reviewers; **GoddessOfTheNight3**, **lmsunshine**, **katerz15**, **Signy Malfoy, ****bunny222, ****GothicSorceressRikku15**, **Werewolf9dracoluve, r**and **scubarang. **Thank you to everybody else who has read my story, I hope you all liked it.As I said I know that the last chapter was a bit cliché, hopefully this slight turn of events makes up for that. Tell me what you think. Thanks again. Review!


	21. Chapter 21 Hope

**Their Crimson Love**

**Disclaimer ****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling. **

**Chapter**** 21 ****– ****Hope**

Ginny woke up two hours early the next morning so she could go to see Draco in hospital wing before she had to go to class. Ginny quickly got dressed and ate a quick breakfast in the Great Hall. She arrived at the hospital wing at seven in the morning; she was able to see Draco for just under an hour. When Ginny sat down beside Draco she half expected him to be up and eating, however, Draco was still sleeping. Ginny grabbed his hand and realized that he looked as if he hadn't moved at all. Ginny just sat there holding his hand as silent tears rolled down her cheeks, she went into a trance like state remembering all the fun times her and Draco had together. Half an hour later Ginny was shaken out of her trance by Madam Pomfrey who told her in a soft tone that she should go to class.

"Will you send word if he wakes up or even if he just moves at all?" Ginny asked in a shaky voice.

"Of course dear, don't worry he should wake up soon; his wounds have almost completely healed." Madam Pomfrey told her in the same soft tone.

With the news that Draco was healing and should be waking up soon Ginny felt a little bit better. She reluctantly let go Draco's hand and kissed him on the forehead before walking out of the hospital wing and to her charms classroom. Ginny sat in charms trying to pay attention but her mind kept going back to Draco. Ginny felt a hard jab in the ribs while she was daydreaming about happier times.

"Ow, what was that for?" Ginny asked Luna angrily.

"Class is over; the bell rang almost five minutes ago." Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking about..." Ginny trailed off.

"Draco." Luna finished her sentence for her.

"Yeah, I'm so worried about him. He still hasn't woken up yet and I'm starting to think that he might be in a coma like Madam Pomfrey said." Ginny said as she stood up and started walking with Luna.

"Don't worry, he'll be alright. I've seen the way he looks at you. Nothing can keep him away for too long." Luna said in her dreamy voice. "I've gotta go this way, I'll see you in potions." Luna said as she turned the corner to go to transfiguration.

"See yah later." Ginny called to Luna's back. Ginny could never figure out why, but whenever she talked to Luna she always felt a lot better, and this time had been no different.

An hour later Ginny was heading toward the Great Hall for lunch when she heard someone running behind her. Ginny whipped around and saw Blaise running towards her.

"Blaise, what's up?" Ginny asked feeling her heart rate start to speed up drastically.

"Draco, he calling for you, Madam Pomfrey told me to come and get you." Blaise said panting.

"He's awake?" Ginny asked as her and Blaise started to run towards the hospital wing.

"No, but he is talking in his sleep and Madam Pomfrey says that it is the next best thing." Blaise said as they were running up the stairs to the hospital wing.

Five minutes later Ginny and Blaise were through the hospital wing doors and walking over to Draco's bed. Draco was lying completely still; it looked as if he still hadn't moved. Ginny sat down beside him and grabbed his hand again, Draco made an approving sort of grunt, but other than that he remained still and quiet.

"When did he stop talking?" Ginny asked Madam Pomfrey when she walked up to the three teenagers.

"About five minutes before you and Mr. Zabini came in." Madam Pomfrey said with a puzzled look on her face.

"What did he say?" Ginny asked in a slightly demanding tone.

"He called your name a few times, then after I sent Mr. Zabini to go and get you he continuously said _Ginny, I miss you._" Madam Pomfrey said as she checked Draco's pulse. "His heat beat is strong; he was probably having a dream about you. That is a really good sign, he should wake up soon." She added, and then started walking towards her office.

"C'mon Ginny, I'll walk you to class." Blaise said after about twenty minutes of silence.

"Alright." Ginny said with a sigh as she stood up and kissed Draco's cheek.

"What class do you have now?" Blaise asked as they started to walk towards the doors.

"Double potions." Ginny said simply.

The walked down to the dungeons in silence; both afraid of saying something wrong to the other person. When they reached the potions classroom Blaise gave her a quick hug and walked away. Ginny stood outside the door waiting for professor Snape to show when she felt somebody tap her on the shoulder.

"Hey Luna." Ginny said when she turned around.

"Hey, where were you? I didn't see you at lunch." Luna asked in a concerned tone.

"I was heading to lunch when Blaise Zabini came up to me and said that Draco was calling for me." Ginny explained.

"That's great! So he is awake now?" Luna asked in an excited voice so much unlike her own dreamy voice.

"No, he was talking in his sleep, but at least he's not just lying there stiff as a board." Ginny said with a sigh.

"Well it's an improvement." Luna said going back to her usual dreamy voice.

Snape arrived at that moment and opened the door to the classroom. As Ginny walked past him she thought that he gave her a sympathetic look, however when she looked back, he wore his usual scowl so Ginny just assumed that she just imagined it. She tried to pay attention in potions but since they were only taking notes she allowed her mind to wander back too Draco. Forty five minutes later Luna poked Ginny in the ribs again and Ginny realized that the class was heading to the door.

"Professor Snape was glancing over at you all class." Luna said as they walked toward the Great Hall for dinner.

"Do you think he noticed that I wasn't paying attention?" Ginny asked as she nervously bit her lip.

"Yeah, but that is the weirdest thing, he didn't seem to mind. He looked at you with a mildly sad expression." Luna said as they reached the doors to the Great Hall. "I'll see you tomorrow in charms." She added as they split up to go to their own house tables.

Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ron and across from Harry and Hermione. For a few minutes nobody spoke, Harry, Ron, Hermione just shot worried glances her way.

"Is Draco okay?" Ron asked after a long and extremely uncomfortable silence.

"He hasn't woken up yet, but he is talking in his sleep a bit." Ginny said without looking up from her plate.

"Is that why you weren't at lunch today?" Hermione asked in a gentle voice.

"Yeah, Madam Pomfrey sent Blaise Zabini to get me because he was calling my name." Ginny explained as slowly glanced up at everybody; they all looked really worried and for the first time Ginny saw that they did actually care about Draco, even if it was only a little and because he was dating her.

"He'll be alright Gin, don't worry." Ron said as he put his arm around her.

"Thanks Ron, but everybody else is saying the same thing and it's beginning to lose its meaning." Ginny said as she looked back down at her plate.

Nobody said anything after that and Ginny was thankful for it. After she had finished eating Ginny decided to go and visit Draco one last time before she had to go to bed. When she walked into the hospital wing she saw Madam Pomfrey giving Draco his hourly potion for all his cuts and bruises.

"Has he said anything or woken up yet?" Ginny asked already knowing the answer.

"No, he just mumbled slightly but that's all. Just be patient dear." Madam Pomfrey said as she started to walk towards her office to give Ginny some privacy.

Ginny sat down and looked at Draco. The swelling in his face had gone down almost completely and his bruises were no longer noticeable. Ginny gently ran her finger across the cut on Draco's cheek and started to cry. "How could they have done this to you?" She asked Draco even though she knew he couldn't hear her. Ginny sat in silence gently rubbing Draco's arm for about an hour. Madam Pomfrey came up to her and told her that she had to leave because it was almost curfew. Slowly Ginny got up and left the hospital wing, she made it back to Gryffindor tower at nine o'clock. Ginny walked through the portrait hole and entered the noisy common room, avoiding everyone's worried looks she made her way up to her dormitory and crawled into bed. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

Draco woke up somewhere in around midnight to find himself all alone again. Slowly Draco rolled over and looked at the empty chair beside him. He could smell Ginny in the room and feel her presence, but couldn't see her anywhere. Draco sighed and brought his hand up to his face, he could feel the slash on his cheek that he mother gave him days before. Draco's mother had never really been nice, she had beaten and yelled at him just like Lucius did, but she had never cut Draco before. Draco laid there for the next hour and a half wide awake remembering what his father and mother had done to him and wondering if they had been caught yet. Slowly Draco felt his eyelids start to become heavy and he drifted back into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Ginny woke up at 7:15 the next morning and cursed herself for sleeping so late. She had really wanted to be able to see Draco again this morning, but now she only had time to quickly get dressed and grab breakfast before she would have to head to class. Ginny was down in the Great Hall eating breakfast twenty minutes later, she looked up when she heard a loud swishing noise and saw the morning post flying ahead. The Daily Prophet was dropped in front of Ginny and she quickly picked it up and gasped when she saw the front page. 

**LUCIUS AND NARCISSIA MALFOY ARRESTED FOR CHILD ABUSE.**

Ginny read the article quickly; it said that the couple came to Hogwarts on Easter and beat up their only son Draco Malfoy for reasons unknown. It also said that the two were hiding out in Scotland when they were found by the Aurors. Ginny flipped the page and continued reading the article; the last page of the article stated that Narcissa Malfoy was captured and came silently and is still unwilling to talk, however, Lucius Malfoy was yelling and screaming that his son deserved it and was killed when he attempted to escape. During Lucius' attempted escape one Auror was also killed. The article then continued to talk about the dead Auror. Ginny sighed with relief. She glanced up at the Slytherin table and saw Blaise reading the article with a smirk on his face, he looked up at Ginny a few seconds later and smiled happily at her, she could help but smile happily back; Narcissa was in Azkaban, and Lucius was dead. If Draco woke up this would be the best day of Ginny's life.

**A/N**: First I would like to thank my reviewers; **GoddessOfTheNight3**, **lmsunshine**, **katerz15**, **Signy Malfoy, ****bunny222, ****GothicSorceressRikku15, ****Werewolf9dracoluver, **and, **scubarang. **Thank you to everybody else who has read my story, I hope you all liked it.I don't know if I like this chapter; not that much happened, and I am sorry it was so short. My next chapter will hopefully be more eventful. Tell me what you think. Thanks again. Review!


	22. Chapter 22 Surprise

**Their Crimson Love**

**Disclaimer ****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling. **

**Chapter**** 22**** –**** Surprise **

Ginny woke up two hours early for the next two weeks so she could see Draco before class, she also visited him during lunch and after dinner. On one cloudy Saturday morning Ginny woke up at ten and quickly dressed and ate before going to see Draco. Ginny was sitting at Draco's beside with Blaise for close to three hours when Madam Pomfrey told them that it was time for them to leave. Blaise got up immediately, Ginny however stayed seated.

"Miss. Weasley you really should leave, go and get something to eat. You can come back later." Madam Pomfrey said in a gentle tone, but Ginny knew that she was getting annoyed.

"I'm not hungry, and I'm not leaving." Ginny said still looking at Draco.

"I really think you should dear." Madam Pomfrey said in the same gentle tone.

"Why? What difference does it make? I'm not disturbing him, and it's not like he needs his rest, he's been getting tons of that already." Ginny snapped at Madam Pomfrey, finally looking into the older witches eyes. As Ginny gazed closer she could see that tears were starting to form and she immediately felt terrible.

"Yes, well you're right dear. Stay here as long as you like." Madam Pomfrey said after a few minutes, she then walked back into her office.

"What was that?" Blaise asked completely dumbfounded.

"I don't know, I'm just so frustrated. Now I feel horrible." Ginny said as tears started to form in her eyes as well.

"Hey, just don't worry about it. You are allowed to be frustrated. I'm surprised that you haven't gone around hexing people who look at you the wrong way." Blaise said with a smirk.

"Uhhhmmmuh" Moaned Draco in his sleep.

Ginny's head snapped back to Draco, he had rolled over and was now facing her; however his eyes were still closed.

"He moved, should we tell Madam Pomfrey?" Ginny asked Blaise without looking at him.

"No, I don't think it'll matter, but if he shows any more signs of life, then we'll have to." Blaise said as he sat down beside Ginny again.

"You realize that if he wakes up he's going to be pissed that we are just watching him sleep." Ginny said with a slight smile.

"Like on Christmas day, when he woke up to you staring at him?" Blaise said with a smirk.

"He told you?" Blaise just nodded. "Did he tell you anything else?" Ginny asked as her cheeks started to go red from embarrassment.

"No, but it wasn't really that hard to guess." Blaise said with the same smirk.

"But he didn't actually tell you, right?" Ginny said refusing to meet Blaise's gaze.

"No, it's weird because you are the first girl he's been with and hasn't told me about, he really does care for you." Blaise said with the first true smile Ginny has ever seen.

"I know he does, I care for him too." Ginny said as she looked at Draco's face, she smiled when she noticed that the swelling had gone down completely, and the bruises were gone, the only thing that remained was half healed cut across his cheek.

"He told you right?" Blaise said with a quizzical look at Ginny.

"You mean did he tell me that he loves me?" Ginny asked with a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I know that he has been meaning to tell you for a while, but he didn't want to come on too strong. I'm glad he told you before all this happened." Blaise said waving his hand over Draco's sleeping form.

"Yeah, so am I." Ginny said simply, her eyes filling with tears again.

The hours past by very slowly without much happening. Blaise and Ginny didn't really talk much and Draco only mad small grunts in his sleep. At five o'clock Blaise stood up and Ginny looked at him puzzled.

"I'm gonna go and grab a bite to eat, did you want me to bring you back anything?" Blaise asked as he stretched out his back.

"No, that's alright, are you coming back?" Ginny asked in a whisper.

"Yeah I'll be back in about an hour, unless you want more time alone with him." Blaise said with a meek smile.

"No, you can come back; it's nice having a little bit of company." Ginny said as she looked back at Draco's almost lifeless form.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit." Blaise said as he started to walk towards the door. When he reached h the door he looked back at Ginny and Draco and saw that Ginny had started to sob a little. "Draco you've gotta wake up, you're putting her through hell." Blaise said to himself as he walked out the door shaking his head.

Ginny sat with Draco sobbing for the next half hour; she had cried so much in the past two weeks that she was surprised she had any tears left. As her tears started to calm down Ginny started to think about the way Blaise has been acting towards her since her and Draco had started seeing each other. Ginny always thought that Blaise was an asshole like Draco but when she thought back she realized that he had never really said anything to her, he mostly he just avoided her. Ginny couldn't believe how much had changed over the past eight months. Her and Draco had started seeing each other, Draco wasn't making fun of everyone he saw, her and Blaise had somewhat become friends, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione had started to tolerate Draco. She never thought that any of it was possible, but obviously she couldn't have been more wrong. Half an hour later Blaise came back into the hospital wing with an apple for Ginny.

"You need to eat something; remember what happened last time?" Blaise said as he handed Ginny the apple.

"Yeah I know, Draco got pretty angry." Ginny said as she took the apple from Blaise. "Thank you by the way." Ginny added after Blaise sat down beside her.

"It's no problem. And Draco was just really worried about you, and he felt guilty for what he had said to you." Blaise said with a shrug.

The two sat there in silence for about another hour when Ginny realized that she had a huge essay for professor Snape due on Monday.

"Damn, I have to go up to my common room and work on a killer essay for Snape." Ginny said with a sigh.

"Why don't you bring it back here and I'll help you with it." Blaise offered. "I know that you don't want to be away from Draco just in case he wakes up." He added.

"Sure, if you really don't mind." Ginny said as she slowly stood up.

"It's no problem." Blaise said as she started to walk towards the door.

Ginny walked out of the hospital wing and started running through the halls towards Gryffindor tower. Ginny walked into the common room and avoided her brother's questions while she ran up to her dormitory and grabbed her bag. As she was walking back through the common room Ron cornered her.

"What do you want Ron, I really need to get working on my essay for Snape." Ginny said as she rolled her eyes at her brother.

"We haven't seen you all day; I'm starting to get worried. All you do is eat, visit Draco, go to class, visit Draco, eat, visit Draco, and then come back her and go to sleep. When I see you walking down the hallways you look like a zombie; like a part of you has died." Ron said in a very concerned and worried tone.

"I'm fine. I just really miss Draco and I am scared. I know that you don't like it but I really do love him and he loves me too. You're right, it does feel like a part of me has died; and it's not going to be brought back to life until Draco wakes up." Ginny said, tears were welling up in her eyes and threatening to fall at any moment.

"That's what worries me the most. I need to know that if something terrible does happen to Draco that you are going to be okay. I mean what if Draco died Gin? I hate to think what you would be like then." Ron said as he pulled his sister into a big brotherly hug.

"I don't want to think about that. I know that it would be hard and that it would feel as if I died as well, but I know that I would be okay and get over it eventually. You don't have to worry about me Ron." Ginny said as her tears finally fell.

"I will always worry about you Gin, that's what happens when you are a big brother." Ron said as Ginny pulled away and wiped away her tears.

"The how come our other brothers never worried about you like that, but they always worried about me the same way you do, if not more?" Ginny said with a slight smile.

"Because Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the twins are all gits when it comes to me; especially Percy and the twins, but they all love you." Ron said with a grin.

"I know how much you and everybody else cares, but I will be fine I promise. Can I go now?" Ginny said after a slight pause.

"Yeah, but why aren't you working on it here?" Ron asked already knowing the answer.

"Because I want to be with Draco in case he wakes up. Blaise is going to help me work on it." Ginny said hugging her brother once more.

"Okay, I'll see you later tonight." Ron said as she pulled away and started walking towards the portrait hole.

Ginny ran back up to the hospital wing. As she got closer she could hear yelling from inside and saw a figure standing outside of the doors. Ginny was about three feet away from the doors when she realized that it was Blaise standing outside of the hospital wing doors, Ginny also thought that she recognized the two voices that were yelling; one was definitely Madam Pomfrey, and the other...

"Blaise what's going on?" Ginny asked as she got closer to Blaise and the doors.

"Draco's awake, and Madam Pomfrey kicked me out. After he realized what she had done he went ballistic." Blaise said with a smile.

"Oh my god! He's awake! But why did Madam Pomfrey kick you out?" Ginny asked, extremely happy and confused at the same time.

"She says that he needs to be checked out, even though she has been doing regular checkups the entire time he's been asleep." Blaise said with the same smile. "He asked about you when he first woke up." He added.

"Was he upset that I wasn't there?" Ginny asked nervously biting her lip.

"A little at first, but when I told him that you went to go get your potions essay, he seemed to understand." Blaise answered. "He did mention something about you never being there when he woke up, except for the first time." Blaise added looking confused.

"IF YOU DON'T LET GINNY AND BLAISE IN HERE RIGHT NOW, THEN I AM GOING OUT THERE!!!!!" Ginny and Blaise heard Draco yell at Madam Pomfrey, they both couldn't help but smile. A second later Madam Pomfrey stuck her head out of the door and told them that they could come in.

"Only a few minutes though." Madam Pomfrey said as Blaise and Ginny walked through the door, then she stomped off to her office muttering something about "Disrespectful children."

"DRACO!!!!" Ginny shouted as she ran up to him and hugged him so hard he groaned in pain. "Sorry! Are you okay?" Ginny said as she pulled away and gave him a kiss.

"I'm fine. I've missed you so much." Draco said as he looked into her eyes and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Well, you've definitely looked better. Nice to see you awake and not just talking in your sleep." Blaise said with a smile as he walked up to Draco's bed.

"See! I _told _you that you talk in your sleep!" Ginny said smugly and poking Draco in the chest as Blaise sat down.

"Malfoy's _do not _talk in their sleep." Draco said with a glare at Ginny and Blaise.

"Yes you did, you called Ginny's name a couple of times then you said that you missed her." Blaise said trying to hold in a laugh.

"It's so flattering." Ginny said sarcastically.

At that moment Blaise couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and Draco threw a pillow at him.

"Draco, there is something I think you should know." Ginny said nervously.

"What? What's the matter Gin?" Draco asked concerned.

"Your father and mother were caught." Ginny said without meeting Draco's eyes.

"Okay. Good." Draco said confused.

"Well that's not all. Your father tried to escape and killed an Auror in the process." Ginny said still not meeting his eyes.

"Okay, what else are you not telling me?" Draco asked as he lifted Ginny's chin so she would look into his eyes. Draco noticed that she had tears in her eyes and pulled her in for a hug.

"Your father was killed by an Auror while he was trying to escape." Ginny said into Draco's shoulder as tears fell from her eyes.

Draco was silent for a moment; he really didn't know what to think. His mother was in Azkaban; he was happy about that, and his father was dead. Draco knew that he was also happy about that, but he felt bad about it too; not because Lucius was dead, but because Draco was happy that he was dead.

"It's okay Gin, I'm kinda glad. I know how bad that sounds, but he was an asshole and I'm happy he is gone." Draco said after a few minutes of silence.

"Draco, I know who told your father." Blaise said simply after Ginny had calmed down a bit.

"Who?" Draco said menacingly.

"Pansy Parkinson; she was bragging about it in the common room the night you were put into the hospital wing." Blaise said shifting uncomfortably in his chair when he saw the look of anger on his face.

"She came in here and wanted to see you. Madam Pomfrey kicked her out because Dumbledore said that only Blaise and I were allowed to see you. Pansy really didn't like that. I corned her in the hall and we got into a fight." Ginny said quietly.

"It wasn't really a fight, Ginny just punched her in the nose and in the eye, and Pansy didn't even get one hit in." Blaise said with a smile. Draco looked over at his girlfriend and gave her a smile.

"Then Blaise went to Dumbledore and Pansy got expelled. When I asked her why she would tell your father she said it was because you were supposed to be with her, and she would rather see you dead then with me." Ginny said in the same quiet whisper. When she finished her story she started crying again and Draco pulled her in for a hug.

"Shhh. It's okay, I'm alive, and I would never go for a slut like Pansy, even if the other option was death." Draco said as he rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her.

"I know, I was just so scared. And the first night I came to see you, you did wake up for a minute but then we both fell asleep and Madam Pomfrey said that if you did actually wake up that you would be moving around or something." Ginny said as she sobbed into Draco's shoulder.

"I remember waking up to you there. I also remember waking up a few times and I could smell you in the room but you weren't around." Draco said with a sigh.

"I love you so much Draco." Ginny whispered as her sobs started to slow down.

"I love you too." Draco said into Ginny's hair as he kissed her shoulder.

"Okay everybody out! Mr. Malfoy needs rest." Madam Pomfrey said as she came over to Draco's bedside.

"I've been sleeping for almost three weeks! How do I need more rest?!?" Draco asked with a smile.

"Because I said so, and if you don't do as you are told then I will keep you in here for an extra week." Madam Pomfrey said in a stern tone.

"Okay, but can I get Blaise to run up to my room and get me something?" Draco asked with a side glance at Ginny.

"It depends what it is." Madam Pomfrey said with a sigh.

"Just a notebook." Draco said casually, and Ginny knew exactly what he was talking about at that moment.

"Fine. Mr. Zabini please be quick." Madam Pomfrey said as she walked back into her office.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." Blaise said as he got up and left the hospital wing.

"I love you Ginny, I'll write tonight, but you do need sleep. I expect you back her first thing in the morning." Draco said in a mock professional tone.

"Oh really? That might not be possible. You see I am supposed to see my other boyfriend tomorrow morning, how does the afternoon work for you?" Ginny said playfully.

"No good, I've got a couple of girls coming to show me a good time." Draco said with a smirk.

"You're an ass." Ginny retorted as she smacked him in the arm.

"But you love me." Draco said smugly.

"God only knows why." Ginny said as she rolled her eyes.

Draco pulled Ginny in for one last hug and caught her lips in one last passionate kiss before she walked out of the hospital wing. After Blaise had brought him his notebook and left Draco lay back down on his pillows and stared up at the ceiling.

"God I miss her already." Draco said with a sigh as he opened his book and began writing Ginny a note.

**A/N**: First I would like to thank my reviewers; **GoddessOfTheNight3**, **lmsunshine**, **katerz15**, **Signy Malfoy****bunny222, ****GothicSorceress, Rikku15**, **Werewolf9dracoluver, **and **scubarang. **And a special thanks to **Werewolf9dracoluver **who gave me a great idea for a sequel, this story is almost finished and I will have the first chapter of the sequel posted about a week or two after I finish this one.Thank you to everybody else who has read my story, I hope you all liked it. Tell me what you think. Thanks again. Review!


	23. Chapter 23 Moving On and Moving Foreword

**Their Crimson Love**

**Disclaimer ****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling. **

**Chapter**** 23****- ****Moving on and Moving Foreward**

Draco was released from the hospital wing only after three days. He still wasn't completely healed; his ribs and sides still hurt a lot, but it was half way through April and Draco couldn't afford to miss another class. Reluctantly Madam Pomfrey allowed Draco to leave and told him to take it easy for the next few weeks. Ginny, Draco, and Blaise were all starting to notice the sudden pile up of homework and could always be found together in the library every spare moment of the day.

"This is impossible!" Ginny said as she threw her quill down and snapped the book shut.

"What the matter Gin?" Draco said slightly shocked; neither Blaise, Draco, nor Ginny had spoken in the past hour and a half.

"This stupid History of Magic essay! It is supposed to be three feet long, but I can only find enough information on the Giant Wars for two feet!" Ginny said as she angrily flipped through the pages of her History of Magic text.

"Let me see." Draco said with a slight smirk.

"No, don't worry about it; you have your own work to do. I'll just pull a Ron and make my writing really big." Ginny said as she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"Ginny just let me see it, I'm almost done anyway." Draco said as he grabbed her book and essay away from her.

"Thanks, but I don't think you'll find anything. I've been through that text three times now and that's all I got." Ginny said as she looked over at what Draco was doing.

"Well, believe it or not, the professors do not actually set out a three foot essay if there is only two feet of information." Draco said with his I-know-everything-about-everything look.

"I choose not to believe it." Ginny said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, look right here." Draco pointed to a small paragraph above a picture of a very nasty looking giant.

"What about it? All it says is that the giant in the picture was the leader of the tribe." Ginny said confused.

"Right, and is that in your essay?" Draco said with a raised eyebrow; knowing the answer already.

"Oh." Ginny said slightly embarrassed.

"If you flip through the book and pick out the paragraphs above the pictures you will have well over a foot more of information." Draco said as he pushed the book back towards her and gave her a quick kiss before returning to his own work. Blaise sat silently pretending to do his homework, but he was in reality inwardly laughing at Draco and Ginny.

Three hours later Draco and Blaise were finished the majority of their homework and Ginny was done more than half of hers. Draco and Blaise were willing to sit in the library with her until she was finished, but Madam Pince shooed all three students out of the library because it was closing. The three students grabbed their bags and left the library without a word of protest, mainly because Madam Pince was in a very irritable mood that day.

"Did you want to finish your work tomorrow morning or afternoon?" Draco asked Ginny as he walked her back towards the Gryffindor common room.

"How about I leave it all till Monday morning?" Ginny said with a hopeful smile.

"You can't do that, you know that all of your assignments are due on Monday." Draco said as he rolled his eyes.

"I know, but I feel like I never get any time with you anymore." Ginny sighed.

"I know, but it'll all be over with soon, then it will be summer holidays and you will be board out of your skull." Draco said as they stopped when they reached the portrait of the fat lady. Draco leaned in and gave Ginny a kiss, but she broke it off early. "What's wrong?" Draco said, looking both confused and a little hurt.

"Where will you go?" Ginny asked as she bit her lip nervously.

"What do you mean?" Draco replied acting confused. He knew exactly what she meant; it went through his mind every day since he woke up.

"Well, your mother is in Azkaban and your father is...is..."

"Dead?" Draco finished her sentence. Ginny just nodded her head a bit. "I know, I've thought about it too. All the money in my parents vault goes to me, so I'll probably just rent a place in Diagon Alley." Draco said with a shrug.

"I don't think you should, and I know that I will hardly ever see you in the summer." Ginny said as silent tears started to fall.

"I know, but I'll be back next year." Draco said as he pulled her in for a hug. "Go up to bed and get some sleep, I'll meet you in the library at eleven o'clock tomorrow. If you finish your essays quick enough then we will be able to make up for some lost time." Draco said as she pulled away.

"Okay, but can we make it ten?" Ginny asked as Draco kissed her forehead.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow morning at ten in the library." Draco agreed before he pulled her in for their last passionate kiss of the night.

* * *

Ginny walked into the library at 9:45 to find Draco already sitting at the same table her, Draco, and Blaise sat at the other day. Ginny walked over to him and sat down, after she had pulled out her books, quills, ink, notes, and parchment she received a kiss from Draco. 

"What are you doing here so early?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I woke up at five and couldn't get back to sleep; so I decided to finish my work in my room and grab breakfast before meeting you." Draco answered simply.

"Why are you here if you don't have any work to do?" Ginny asked as she opened her book and unscrewed the cap of her ink bottle.

"I'll be helping you; hopefully we will get it done by mid afternoon." Draco replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine then, as long as you don't do what Hermione does when she helps Harry and Ron." Ginny said as she moved her chair and work closer to Draco. Draco just raised his eyebrows at her words. "She does the work for them." Ginny said, surprised that Draco hadn't figured this out already.

* * *

Almost three hours later Ginny was packing up all her notes and she and Draco made their way to the Great Hall for a quick lunch before they were going to head out to the lake. Ginny sat down next to Ron looking extremely nervous. 

"Gin, whatsamatter?" Ron asked his mouth full of food.

"Swallow Ron." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, what's matter?" Ron said after he swallowed.

"Well you obviously know about Draco's father and mother right?" Ginny asked figuring that she better start from the beginning.

"Yeah, his father was killed in action and his mother is locked up in Azkaban. What of it?" Ron asked with his classic I-have-no-idea-what-you-are-talking-about face.

"Well, where do you think that leaves Draco?" Ginny said as if it was obvious.

"Other family." Ron said still looking confused.

"Ron, his other family are Death Eaters." Ginny said rolling her eyes, sometime she just could not believe that he brother was really that stupid.

"Oh." Ron said looking down at his plate.

"He has nowhere to go! And I was thinking that well under the circumstances..."

"Ginny, he cannot stay with us at the Burrow." Ron said giving her a glare.

"Why not? You know that he is different, and that he obviously doesn't follow Voldemort!" Ginny said a little too loud. The entire Gryffindor table went silent; luckily her voice didn't go any further than that.

"Because he is still a Malfoy." Ron said; his face going slightly red from anger.

"But I love him and he has nowhere else to go. With or without your help I am writing to mum and asking her." Ginny said as she got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Damnit, mum always gives into Ginny." Ron said with a sigh.

* * *

Draco got up from his seat and followed Ginny out of the Great Hall. Draco had seen the fight that Ginny and Ron had and now he was worried about what the little Weasel had said to her. 

"Ginny what happened?" Draco asked as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She was standing at the edge of the black lake and the wind was very harsh. Draco thought that because of her size it would be quite possible that she could be blown into the lake.

"Come home with me." Ginny said as she turned around.

"You mean to the Burrow? To live?" Draco asked completely confused.

"Yes, I know that everybody would accept you after they see who I see." Ginny said pleadingly.

"But Gin, they would never let me come in the first place." Draco said in a low tone. Draco wouldn't have actually minded it, but he knew he would be rejected or killed.

"If I can convince them would you come? I don't want to lose you." Ginny said as she leaned into Draco's chest.

"If you can convince your parents to let me come, and to keep your brothers from killing me, then yes. I would gladly come and stay with you and your family." Draco said after a moment's pause.

"YAY!!!!" Ginny screamed as she jumped on Draco and wrapped her legs around his waist. Draco staggered for a moment as he adjusted to her extra weight. After he was sure that he was steady on his feet he caught Ginny's lips in a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever.

* * *

Ginny sat up in her dormitory rereading the letter she was about to send to her mum and dad. Ginny decided not to mess around and get straight to the point at the beginning of the letter. 

_Dear mum and dad;_

_I miss you both so much and I can't wait for the summer holidays. There is a problem though, I found a boyfriend and have been dating him for most of the year, Ron approves (although he __didn't at first) and I would like to bring him home this summer. Did you and dad read the Daily Prophet a few weeks back? If not there was an article in there that said that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were under arrest for child abuse, and that Lucius was killed in action and Narcissa went quietly. As I am sure you already know Draco was obviously the victim of abuse and was in a coma like state for almost three weeks because of it. The reason I am telling you all this about Draco is because he is my boyfriend and I am the reason his parents beat him. Draco has no other family and __nowhere__ to go, can he please come and stay with us this summer? And if everything goes smoothly maybe we could make the stay __permanent (until he is out of Hogwarts and has a job that is) He has his own money so you wouldn't need to support him, and he does not support Who-Know-Who and never did want to follow in his father's footsteps. Please reply as soon as you can, preferably with good news.__Thank you so much, it would really mean the world to me! Hope everybody is doing great._

_Love always;_

_Your daughter;_

_Ginny._

Ginny read the note for the fifth time and finally she thought that it was presentable and started walking up to the owlery to send it.

**A/N**: First I would like to thank my reviewers; **GoddessOfTheNight3**, **lmsunshine**, **katerz15**, **Signy Malfoy, ****bunny222, ****GothicSorceressRikku15**, **Werewolf9dracoluver, **and **scubarang. **Thank you to everybody else who has read my story, I hope you all liked it. Not too sure if I really liked this chapter, but it was needed. There will only be one or two more chapters after this one and then I will start writing the sequel. I NEED A TITLE FOR THE SEQUEL!!!!! And I don't want it to be "Their Crimson Love 2" Tell me what you think. Thanks again. Review!


	24. Chapter 24 The Beginning of the Rest of

**Their Crimson Love**

**Disclaimer ****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling. **

**A/N; **There is an extremely long but important authors note at the bottom, to those of you who don't read them please I urge you to read this one carefully.

**Chapter 24****- The Beginning of the Rest of Their Lives**

Ginny woke up a few days later feeling anxious. It had been three days since she had sent the letter to her mum asking if Draco could come and live with them for at least the summer, and although Ginny knew that she was far away from home she didn't expect her mum's reply to take this long. Slowly Ginny crawled out of bed and got ready to go down to breakfast without noticing that it was still dark out and that her dorm mates were still asleep. As Ginny walked through the common room she realized how empty it was and for the first time she glanced towards the window and saw that it was barely dawn. Ginny glanced down at her watch and saw that it was only five thirty in the morning. With a sigh Ginny sat down in one of the armchairs and stared into the dimly lit fireplace. Ginny had gotten so used to waking up early to see Draco that her internal clock had been waking her at five or earlier every now and then. As Ginny sat and stared blindly into the fire she couldn't help but wonder if it was her internal clock that kept woke her up or if it was the anticipation of her mum's reply. She sat staring into the fireplace for a little over an hour before she finally got up and went down and to the Great Hall.

Ginny sat in the Great Hall for only ten minutes before it started to fill up with students. As the house tables started to fill and the noise level started to rise Ginny saw the morning post fly overhead. Immediately Ginny looked up and her heart leapt; she had seen Ron's owl Pig flying towards her. A second later Pig landed in front of her and stuck out his leg. Ginny sighed with relief when she saw that her mum didn't send her a howler. Slowly and nervously Ginny took the letter and began to read;

_Dearest Ginny;_

("That's a good start I guess." Ginny thought to herself and read on.)

_In answer to your question, yes, your father and I did see the article about Draco's parents and we feel so sorry for the poor child. I am shocked to hear that he is your boyfriend, (More shocked to hear that Ron approves) and that you didn't tell me. Although I admit that I am not over the moon about your choice I respect it and realize that you would not be dating him if you didn't fully trust him and know that he is really a good person even if his parents are slimy little...I really shouldn't say such nasty things (especially to my daughter!) I am going to allow him to stay for the summer and we will see how it goes from there. If Draco is able to be a gentleman and prove that he is nothing like his parents then of course he will be allowed to return, if not then he will be allowed to stay for the remainder of the summer but he will not return next year. I told your father and he agrees to act pleasant, and I will be making sure that your brothers act the same way. Everybody else is doing fine and we miss you and your brothers very much! Can't wait to see you in June!_

_Love;_

_Your mother and father._

_P.S: You cannot blame yourself for what happened to Draco, as I am sure he does not blame you._

Ginny reread the letter a few times; making sure that she had read it properly and that her mother did agree. After reading the letter about five times Ginny looked up and smiled at Draco when he met her eyes. She nodded towards the door and watched him get up from his seat and followed him a few seconds later.

"What's up Gin? What did the letter say?" Draco asked when she walked up behind him still holding the letter in her hand.

"You are allowed to come and stay, and if you are a gentleman, as my mum put it, you will be allowed to return!" Ginny said with the biggest smile Draco had ever seen.

"Really? I was almost sure that your parents would have said no." Draco said completely shocked.

"After they saw the article they realised that you can't be like your parents and my mum also said that if I trust you then you must be okay." Ginny said as she flung her arms around Draco's neck.

"That's great! I can't wait to come and stay with you! But what will your brothers say? I really don't feel like dying at the age of sixteen." Draco said with a smile.

"Mum says she'll make sure that they are nice, and she won't let them hex you." Ginny replied as she pulled Draco in for a kiss.

The two stood there staring into each other eyes for a few minutes, unable to believe that Mrs. Weasley had said yes.

"We better head to class." Draco said as he noticed the Great Hall start to empty.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ginny said with a sigh. Draco leaned in and kissed her once more before they both had to go their own ways.

The next few weeks passed by in a blur. Ginny and Draco had so much homework that they had no time to spend by themselves. Now it was mid May and exams were starting in a week. Ginny, Draco and Blaise were in the library every day up until the day before their exams. The three of them tried hard to concentrate on their studying but found it too difficult.

"This is so pointless! I've read through this book twice now!" Ginny said as she slammed it shut with a sharp snap.

"I know, we are not going to get anymore information this way. Exams are tomorrow and we've done all we can." Blaise agreed as he too slammed his book shut and started to pack his bag.

"Yeah, you guys are right. Let's just go for a walk and relax on our last day." Draco said as he reluctantly closed his book and packed his bag.

The three of them headed out towards the lake and started talking about how they thought they would do on their exams. It was after six when they started to get hungry and decided to go up to the castle for dinner.

"I know that we've studied so much over the past few weeks, but after dinner I think we should return to the library for a few hours after dinner." Draco said as they started to make their way up to the castle.

"Yeah I'm thinking the same thing." Blaise agreed with a sigh.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Ginny said reluctantly. She knew that there was no point in arguing and that she would be forced into studying more; whether it was with Draco and Blaise or with Hermione.

Ginny sat in the Great Hall and watched everybody around her. They all had their faces buried behind a textbook, even Ron and Harry. Twenty minutes later Ginny saw Draco and Blaise stand up and head out of the Great Hall, Ginny picked up her bag and followed the two Slytherins with a sigh.

Back in the library Ginny, Draco, and Blaise sat at their usual table with their books and notes scattered in front of them. The library was extremely full and Ginny was starting to feel a little claustrophobic. Draco looked up and saw the anxious look on Ginny's face and pulled her in closer. As he wrapped his arm around her waist Ginny felt a little better and was able to concentrate a bit easier. About two hours later Ginny could feel her concentration slip away and her mind started to wander to other things. Ginny thought about what it was going to be like with Draco at the Burrow, if her other brothers would accept him, and if he would be able to come back after the summer holidays. After a few minutes Ginny's mind wandered to what her family would think if Draco relapsed and got caught cutting again, she shuddered at the thought and decided that she would have to do something drastic to ensure that Draco and herself were never able to cut again.

"Come on, it's late and we all need rest. Besides I don't know about you two but I haven't been able to concentrate for the last half hour." Blaise said as he closed his book and packed his bag.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to concentrate for a while now either." Draco said as he too put his book in his bag.

"Same, I guess we should call it a night and just hope that we do a good job tomorrow." Ginny said after a moment's pause.

The three of them left the library and started walking towards their common rooms. Blaise said goodbye to Draco and headed down towards the dungeons and Draco and Ginny started walking towards Gryffindor tower.

"Ginny? What's the matter? You've barely spoken since we walked into the library." Draco asked concerned as they approached the fat lady.

"I'm fine, I've just been thinking." Ginny said in a low tone. "Would you be able to meet me in the Great Hall after the exams?" Ginny added.

"Yeah of course." Draco said knowing that it was deeper than just that.

"Would you be able to bring your knife?" Ginny asked so quietly Draco almost didn't hear her.

"Why?" Draco asked starting to get really concerned.

"You trust me right?" Draco nodded. "And you want to quit for good right?" Ginny asked and Draco once again nodded. "So you will meet me?" Ginny asked as they stopped in front of the fat lady.

"Yes I will meet you and I will bring my knife." Draco said as he pulled her in for a hug and gave her a long kiss.

"Sorry to break this up but it is almost curfew." Draco and Ginny heard the fat lady say slightly annoyed.

"Sorry." Ginny said her face flushed. I'll see you tomorrow." She said to Draco. He gave her one more quick kiss and nodded before he turned and walked back towards the dungeons.

Ginny woke up the next morning before the sun came up. She not surprised to see most of her dorm mates sitting up in bed and doing last minute revising. Feeling that it was completely pointless to do anymore studying Ginny got up and had a nice long relaxing bath instead. Two hours later Ginny was walking into the Great Hall for breakfast, even though she was too nervous to have any appetite she forced herself to eat a little bit. Ginny looked around once again to see almost every student with their books open in front of them. Her eyes drifted towards the Slytherin table and saw Draco Malfoy's grey eyes staring back at her. As if reading each other's mind they both stood up at the same time and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Good luck." Draco said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"You too." Ginny said into his chest.

"You'll do fine, you know the material." Draco said as he noticed her shake slightly.

"I know, but I'm nervous." Ginny said in a quiet voice as she looked up into his face. "I'll be fine once I get in there though." She added when she saw the concerned look on his face.

"Alright, just think in a little over two weeks we will have the entire summer to ourselves." Draco said in an attempt to cheer her up a bit. It worked; Ginny looked up at him with a smile and gave him a passionate kiss.

"We'd better get going." Ginny said as they broke apart and noticed all the students leaving the Great Hall.

"Good luck." Draco repeated as he gave her one last kiss.

"Thanks." Ginny muttered as he started to walk away.

Ginny walked out of her History of Magic exam and couldn't help but smile; it was her last exam, and even though she knew she could have done a lot better she was happy. Quickly she walked to the Great Hall to wait for Draco, she was a few paces away when she felt somebody grab her around the waist and spin her around in circles.

"Draco put me down or I'll puke on you!" Ginny half screamed half squealed.

"How did you know it was me?" Draco asked as he lowered her to the ground and turned her to face him.

"I caught a glimpse of your hair while you were spinning me." Ginny said slightly swaying where she stood. Thank god Draco was holding onto her or she was sure she would have hit the ground.

"So what did you want me to bring my knife for?" Draco asked figuring that it would be better to get straight to the point.

"Come with me." Ginny said as she led him out towards the lake.

"So how do you think you did?" Draco asked as they walked out the doors of the castle.

"Okay, I know I didn't do that great in potions or history of magic, but other than that I think I did alright. What about you?" She asked Draco, thankful to have something to talk about as they made their way towards the lake.

"I think I did alright in everything but history of magic, and even in that I know I did better than Blaise and probably you." Draco said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." Ginny said playfully as she smacked him in the arm.

"So what are we doing here?" Draco asked when they stopped at the lake.

"If you think that you will ever want to cut again then don't do this, otherwise, give me your knife." Ginny said holding out her hand.

"I never want to cut again, and I never plan on it." Draco said as he handed her his knife.

"Good, hopefully this will help both you and me." Ginny said as she took Draco's knife and handed him hers. "We are going to throw them into the lake and walk away without ever looking back." Ginny said as she and Draco faced the lake.

"You are sure about this Gin?" Draco asked as he looked down at her knife. "I mean, are you sure you want to part with something you were so close to for so long?" He added after she didn't respond.

"Yes. It brought me nothing but pain and I want it out of my life forever." Ginny said bluntly. "Are _you _sure you want to part with yours?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"Yes. For your reasons and a few others." Draco said just as bluntly as Ginny had earlier.

They stood there for a few minutes staring at the calm surface of the lake and remembering what their lives had been like when they were a slave to their knives. At the same time Ginny and Draco looked into each other's eyes and nodded; a second later they raise each other's knife and threw into the lake; disturbing its calm surface. For a few moments Ginny and Draco just watched the spot where their knives had disappeared and allowed the reality of all of it to sink in before walking away. Ginny grabbed Draco's hand and led him away from the lake, they both felt as if a huge weight had been lifted and was never going to come back.

"It's over." Ginny said as they reached the doors.

"No it's not, just that part of our lives is over; it was the best thing either of us could have done. Today is first day of the rest of our lives." Draco said as he pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Technically _everyday _is the first day of the rest of our lives." Ginny said with a smile.

"Fine then, today is the first day of the rest of our _new _lives. Better?" Draco said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, actually." Ginny said with a smirk.

Ginny and Draco walked back into the castle and for the first time they felt as though everything was going to be okay.

**A/N**: First I would like to thank my reviewers; **GoddessOfTheNight3**, **lmsunshine**, **katerz15**, **Signy Malfoy, ****bunny222, ****GothicSorceressRikku15**, **Werewolf9dracoluver, **and **scubarang**.Thank you to everybody else who has read my story, I hope you all liked it. This is the last chapter but there will be an epilogue about what happens in the summer. The sequel still doesn't have a name yet but it should be up in a week or two, it will be about Ginny and Draco's lives after Hogwarts. Tell me what you think. Thanks again. Since this is the last chapter I expect _**A LOT **_of reviews. And here are some answers to some unanswered questions; to **Werewolf9dracoluver; **I am able to post so quickly because I am recently outta high school and I have taken a year off (which was pointless because I really have no life) so almost all I do is read and write. And also when Ginny and Draco made up after their fight they were taking things slow and starting over, that is why I had them act as though the entire sex scene in the room of requirement didn't really happen. I think that was all.

**THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT; READ CAREFULLY!!!**

The point in writing this story was not to attract people to cutting or to glorify it in any way! I wanted to show people what a terrible addiction it is. It is an addiction, not an urge or compulsion but a serious addiction! I am a recovering ex-cutter for almost three years now and I can tell you that it is the hardest thing that you will ever have to quit. It destroys a person inside and out. Quitting was the hardest and best thing that I have ever had to do and every day I am thankful that I was able to and that I had a lot of support. Everything Ginny (Well technically me.) said about it not really getting rid of the pain just masking it for a while and that you need to find something that means more to you then your pain is true and are my own words. A few people who are not ready to quit will disagree with me, I wouldn't have believed it a few years ago either, but it is true and you will come to realize it towards the end. People will say that they control their blade, and how often they do it and how and when, but the truth is that the blade does control you. It calls to you and practically orders you to drag it across your flesh. And it will continue to do so until you quit. I know that everybody out there has the strength to quit and will succeed at it; some of you may be able to do it on your own and others won't be able to. To everybody out there that cuts and wants to quit; don't give up; you will be able to get through this. It will take time and it is not something that you can give up in a day or two, but it will end. To everyone out there that has quit; congratulations your doing great and I hope that you continue to. And to everyone that has a friend to cuts or used to; be supportive, don't fight about it you'll make it worse, all you can do is be there and really listen. Thank you to everybody who has read my story, I really hope I am able to get my message across. Just remember; you are not alone out there, there are so many people who go through deep pain and who get dragged down by it at times but everybody has the right and to be happy and the ability to achieve happiness; I know it sounds corny but it is true. I have nothing else to say other than if anybody needs extra support you can e-mail me anytime at 


	25. Chapter 25 Epilogue

**Their Crimson Love**

**Disclaimer ****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling. **

**A/N; **After I wrote the last chapter I realised that I had completely left out Fred and George! (Bad Brittany!) I'm really sorry. So to cover up my HUGE mistake, Fred and George dropped out of Hogwarts in the beginning of their 7th year instead of towards the end! Again I'm sorry. Here is the epilogue! Hope you all like it!

**Chapter 25**** – ****Epilogue**

Ginny and Draco had been at the burrow for about a month now and things had finally started to calm down. When Ginny and Draco first got off the train together Ginny's brothers had caused a really big scene.

**FLASHBACK**

"What the hell is he doing here and why is he holding Ginny's hand?" Charlie had said to his mother, loud enough so Ginny and Draco could hear him, even though they were about twenty feet away.

"This is Ginny's new boyfriend. He has nowhere else to go and you will be civil to him." Mrs. Weasley said in a soft but stern tone. And Charlie just closed his mouth and crossed his arms.

Ginny smiled at her mother and glared at her older brother. Draco had been trying to avoid eye contact and attempted to let go of Ginny's hand but she held on tighter and told him that everything would be okay.

"Alright mum dads waiting in the car." Fred said as he started walking up to his mother and brother. (He hadn't noticed Draco and Ginny yet.)

"Where is this new guest?" George said as he walked behind his twin.

"Yeah and why haven't you told us who he is?" Fred said in the same tone as George.

"It is Ginny's new boyfriend and you will find out soon enough." Molly said in a slightly amused tone.

"Who the..." George started.

"Bloody hell..." Fred continued.

"_Is that!" _They finished in unison.

"This is Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend, and he will be staying with us." Ginny said in a-would-be-dangerous tone if she hadn't been smiling.

"This is who you are dating?" Fred and George said in unison with their mouths hanging open in shock.

"Yes, and you will be civil to him." Molly said in her usual stern tone.

With that the twins, Charlie, Molly, Ron, Ginny, and Draco all walked towards the car. Draco had expected Mr. Weasley to react almost the same way and was incredibly surprised when he greeted Draco as if they were old friends.

**END FLASHBACK**

The first few weeks had been almost the same, Ginny's brothers would continue to wonder out loud why she was dating Draco only to be silenced by Mrs. Weasley a few minutes later. Draco didn't really mind, he had been expecting it, instead he was pleasant to all her brothers and especially her mother and father. Draco was determined to show the Weasley's that he was nothing like his parents and that he never did and never will want to serve Voldemort.

Ron had been acting more civil to Draco then Ginny or anybody else had ever expected. He had not asked Ginny why she would ever want to date a Malfoy, because he already knew and in his mind that discussion was over, and he would actually talk to Draco and include him in conversations he had with Harry and Hermione (They had arrived about two weeks after the holidays had started.) Ginny was happy that Ron was not only putting up with her relationship with Draco, but that he was also accepting Draco as a human being. Even though Ginny always complained about how Ron was way too overprotective, he was her favourite brother and she really did want him to be truly happy for her and accept the choices she made.

The most shocking thing that happened was not that Draco had come to stay, or even that Ron had accepted him, it was that Harry and Hermione were putting up with him. They weren't acting like best friends but they were acting as though they didn't entirely hate each other. After Harry, Ron, and Hermione started to be civil to Draco Ginny's other sibling followed suit. Meals no longer held an uncomfortable silence but were filled with laughter, jokes, and the usual talk. Also Draco and the other Weasley's, including Hermione and Harry, started to play Quidditch in the back yard. (Without Fred and George attempting to beat Draco with the bludger bat every chance they got.) 

There was now a little less than a month left before Ginny, Draco, Ron, Harry, and Hermione had to return to Hogwarts. Ginny and Draco were sitting out in the back yard talking about what would happen after Hogwarts if they were still together.

"Well, after I have a job, I will get a little flat in London and you will be coming to live with me." Draco said in a very confident voice.

"Really? What if I don't want to live with you? What if I want to live by myself so it's not as awkward if I bring home a guy?" Ginny said playfully.

"You have no choice. You are mine and nothing is going to change that." Draco said in the same confident tone, earning him a hard slap to the arm. "What was that for?" Draco added in a mock angry tone.

"I don't belong to anybody." Ginny said as she smacked him again.

"Ginny! Come here, your father and I need to talk to you." Mrs. Weasley shouted from across the yard as Draco was about to open his mouth to reply.

Ginny looked over at Draco and saw that he looked very worried. Ginny and Draco had been waiting for this ever since Draco arrived, now was the time that Ginny's parents were going to tell her if Draco was allowed to come back or if this was the first and last time he would ever see the burrow. Draco swallowed hard and Ginny leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

"It'll be okay." Ginny said in a reassuring tone. Draco just nodded. They were sure that Molly and Arthur were going to have no problem with Draco coming back, but the slight fear, nervousness, and uncertainty was still there. 

Ginny got up and walked towards her house. She was so nervous when she walked into the kitchen and saw her mum and dad sitting at the table that she started shaking a bit.

"Sit down dear." Molly said in a sweet and motherly tone.

Ginny sat and didn't say a word. For a moment or two nobody spoke and Ginny started to feel as if her worst fears had just been confirmed.

"As you know your mother and I agreed to let Draco come and stay with us this summer, and have been considering his permanent stay the entire time his has been here." Mr. Weasley started to say. Ginny nodded, hoping against all hope that they were going to say yes. "And as I am sure you also know it all depended on how he acted while he stayed here." Again Ginny just nodded at her father's words. "Well, we have been watching him very carefully and we have finally come to a decision." Arthur said, and then paused for a very long moment. Ginny could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she waited.

Draco sat outside waiting. He had only been waiting for about ten minutes but he was still worried. He didn't think it took so long to say "Yes Draco can come back." Or "No, he is never allowed back in this house again." He hadn't heard any yelling from Ginny or her parents so he was taking it as a good sign, but he still felt as though he was never going to come back. There was a loud scream from the house and Draco's heart sank. They had said no, he was sure of it. A few seconds later Ginny came running up to him, her face streaked with tears. Now he was 100 sure that her mum and dad had said no. Draco got up and started walking towards Ginny. When they were inches from each other Draco just grabbed her and hugged her without looking into her eyes.

"It's okay. I'll find somewhere else. I love you." Draco said as he tried to reassure her, or was it him he was trying to reassure?

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked as she pulled away. Draco's heart started to pound.

"They said no right? That's why you screamed, and why you are crying." Draco said in a confused and hopeful voice.

"No! They said yes! You are coming back." Ginny said as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Really? Then why are you crying and why did you yell if they said yes?" Draco asked still confused.

"Because I am happy!" Ginny said with a giant smile on her face.

"So I really am allowed to come back?" Draco said his heart starting to beat faster than it had ever beaten in his entire life. Ginny nodded and Draco picked her up and spun her around in circles, unable to hide his own smile or happiness.

Unknown to Ginny and Draco, Molly and Arthur were watching the two ever since Ginny had left the kitchen. Neither of them could help but smile. Ginny had found somebody that she truly did love and who loved her back, and now she was truly happy. They were also happy for Draco, now he was free of his parents and had a promising life ahead of him, and they would do everything they could to keep it that way.

"We definitely made the right choice. Look at them, they are just too happy and perfect for each other to be broken up." Molly said as she and her husband walked away from the window.

"Yes, and Draco isn't anything like his father. I would be proud to call him a son-in-law if the opportunity ever came up." Arthur said as they sat back down and continued to drink their tea.

"I feel the same way, but don't you start talking about a marriage proposal to him. You will frighten him away." Molly said sternly.

"I won't say a word." Arthur said with a smile. "Not until they are out of Hogwarts at least." He finished under his breath.

"What was that dear?" Molly snapped.

"Nothing." Arthur said as he hid his face behind the _Daily Prophet._

**A/N**: First I would like to thank my reviewers; **GoddessOfTheNight3**, **lmsunshine**, **katerz15**, **Signy Malfoy, ****bunny222, ****GothicSorceressRikku15**, **Werewolf9dracoluver, **and **scubarang**.Thank you to everybody else who has read my story, I hope you all liked it. This is it. It's done! I really hope you all liked it. The sequel should be up soon. It still doesn't have a name, so look on my profile for it; in the summary it will say "Sequel to Their Crimson Love." Even though it is over and this is the epilogue I still expect some reviews. Also I noticed that my e-mail didn't show up in the last chapter, so if you want to message me go to my profile and send me a message that way. I love you all and thank you so much for sticking with me and my story! Review!

Brittany

AKA

Wiccan98


End file.
